Cliché, mutta täydellinen
by Chibitsute
Summary: Eräs luokka päättää tehdä kevätjuhlaa varten näytelmän. Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. / AU, Dennor, PrusHun, SuFin, GerIta.
1. Tehdään näytelmä!

Juu, olisihan nuita muitaki ficcejä jatkettavana ... Mutta kun tykästyin tähän ideaan niin kovasti! ;w;

**Paritukset:** DenNor, GerIta, PrusHun, SuFin, RusFin ja muutamia muita mahdollisesti. (:  
**Genre: **Komedia, romantiikka, draama, AU  
**Varoitukset:** Kiroilua, mahdollisesti mautonta fluffia, kirjoitusvirheitä ja niin edelleen .. :D  
**Tekijänoikeus:** Hetalia hahmoineen kuuluu Hidekaz Himaruyalle.

Ihmisnimien ylikuluttajana otan ne taas käyttöön. Toivottavasti ne ei häiritse niin kamalasti. :D Mutta siis: Tanska on Mathias, Norja on Lukas ja Islanti on Emil.

Ja nyt, pitäkää hauskaa. c:

**

* * *

Cliché, mutta täydellinen****

* * *

**

"Hei kuulkaa!"

Tytön ääni lävitsi luokkahuoneessa vallanneen melun ja sai täten kaikki hiljaiseksi. Koko lukion 2A-luokka kääntyi katsomaan ovelle, jossa tyttö ruskeine, hieman kihartuvine hiuksineen puuskutti ja nojasi polviinsa, kädessään rullattu paperilappu. Tyttö oli ilmeisesti juossut pitkän matkan pitkin koulun käytäviä, ja hän murisi jotain epäselvää ensimmäisen luokan jääräpäisistä diivoista.

Hän oli luokan edustaja koulun oppilaskunnassa, Elizabeta Héderváry. Lopulta hän suoristi taas ryhtinsä ja pöyhäisi hiuksiaan, vetäen syvään henkeä.

"Mitä nyt?", Yksi luokan pojista kysyi, astuen askeleen eteenpäin. Hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset ja punertavat silmät, jonka takia hän näytti albiinolta. "Onko jotain kamalaa tapahtunut?"

Elizabeta hymyili leveästi ja avasi paperin rullastaan, suoristeli sen pintaa hetken ja tyrkkäsi sen sitten albiinopojan kätösiin. "Saimme sen!", Hän hihkaisi.

"Minkä?", Eräs toinen poika kysyi ja kallisti päätään. Muutkin luokassa näyttivät olevan selityksen tarpeessa.

"Luvan!", Elizabeta lausahti, napaten paperilapun takaisin pojalta, jolle oli sen juuri tyrkännyt, lukienkin siitä sitten: "Luokka 2A saa kevätjuhlassa 20 minuuttia aikaa käyttää lavaa omiin tarkoituksiinsa."

"Omiin tarkoituksiin?", Albiino mutisi, "Eli voimme käyttää sitä ihan mihin vain haluamme? Ei mitään rajoja siis?"

"Hiljaa, Gilbert", Elizabeta ärähti ja talloikin täten pojan jalat kengänkärjellään, "Järkeviin tarkoituksiin."

Gilbertiksi kutsuttu kummasteli hetken jotain, mitä ei asiasta ymmärtänyt, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta - edelleen hämmästyneen näköisenä.

Elizabeta asteli Gilbertin ohi liitutaulun eteen, hymyillen. "Eli, mitä me teemme?"

Ja niin melu palasi luokkaan. Kaikki alkoivat ehdotella ideoita ja pohtimaan niitä, osalle tuli asiasta erimielisyyksiä jo muutaman sekunnin aikana.

"Kuunnelkaa!", Unkarilaistyttö huudahti ja sai mahdollisen sekasorron estettyä. Luokka hiljeni. "Kiitos", Elizabeta murahti ja nappasi liidun, alkaen kirjoittaa tummanvihreälle liitutaululle. Pian taululla luki_ "ohjelmanumero kevätjuhlaan" _koristeellisin kirjaimin, joista selvästi huomasi, että ne oli kirjoittanut naispuolinen henkilö. Elizabeta katsahti sitten muihin ja kysyi: "Ehdotuksia?"

Tytön katse kävi Gilbertissä, jo äsken suutaan avanneessa suomalaispojassa, Tinossa, hänen ystävissään Berwaldissa, Lukaksessa, Mathiaksessa ja Emilissä, ja kiersi melkeinpä koko luokan Ivanista Lovinoon ja Antonioon.

Hiljaisuus oli jo käydä häiritsevästi, mutta pian eräs käsi nousi. Se kuului punapäiselle italialaispojalle, joka näytti olevan innoissaan.

"Feliciano?", Elizabeta antoi tuolle puheenvuoron, hymyillen rohkaisevasti.

"Tehdään näytelmä!"

Felicianon kasvot suorastaan loistivat, kun Elizabeta harkitsi asiaa. Hän ei harkinnut sitä sen pidempään, vaan nyökkäsi ja kirjoitti taululle _"näytelmä", _jolloin osa luokasta huokaisi pettyneen oloisesti.

"Olisitte sanoneet ideoistanne, jos ne ovat kerta parempia", Elizabeta kommentoi tätä reaktiota. "Teemme siis näytelmän. Ketkä ovat mukana?"

"Me!", Feliciano hihkaisi ja nosti samalla ystäviensä, Ludwigin ja Kikun, kädet ilmaan omiensa mukana.

Tino vaihtoi katseita muiden pohjoismaalaisten kanssa, joista he kaikki nyökkäsivät yhtä aikaa - ja nostivat kätensä.

Francis ja Antonio vilkaisivat nopesti Gilbertiin, jonka pään sisältä suorastaan kuului aivorattaiden raksutus. "Olen mukana!", Gilbert ilmoitti yllättäen ja nosti myöskin kättään. Antonio vilkaisi Francikseen ja sitten toisella puolellaan istuvaan Lovinoon, nostaen kättään myös.

"Oletko sinä mukana, Lovi?", Antonio kuiskasi. Lovino pudisti päätään kädet puuskassa, purren huultaan. Antonio näytti vähän pettyneeltä, katsoen sitten Francikseen, joka ilmoitti olevansa myös mukana. Samoihin aikoihin myös Ivan-niminen venäläisnuorukainen nosti kättään ja hymyili lapsekkaasti. Myös parhaat ystävykset Feliks ja Toris olivat mukana, sekä Eduard, joka oli kotoisin Virosta.

Elizabeta laski nämä mielessään. "Eli Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Tino, Berwald, Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Ivan, Eduard, Feliks ja Toris?", Hän kysyi ja sai nyökkäyksiä ja myöntyvää hyminää vastaukseksi. "Se tekee 15 henkilöä... No, eiköhän me sillä porukalla pärjätä."

"Tietenkin, kun minä olen mukana", Gilbert naureskeli omahyväisesti ja sai jälleen tuntea tuskaa, tälläkertaa olkapäässään, kun Elizabeta puristi sitä kädellään.

"Me viisitoista tapaamme siis koulun jälkeen vaikkapa koulun teatterissa", Ruskeahiuksinen sanoi, "Ymmärretty?"

Taululle lisättiin vielä tämä tieto ja lista ihmisistä, joiden oli parempi olla paikalla koulun loppuessa.

* * *

Koulu oli vihdoin loppunut. Suurin osa oppilaista oli jo lähtenyt kotiinsa, osa oli jäänyt vielä koululle. Lukas tallusti veljensä, Emilin, kanssa koulun käytävää pitkin, kohti näytelmään osallistuvien kokoontumispaikkaa - teatteria. Ja mikä parasta - eräs äänekäs, ärsyttävä, ylipirteä tanskalainen ei ollut häiritsemässä jatkuvalla halailullaan, selityksellään ja ylenpalttisella aurinkoisuudellaan.

Oli siis _harvinaisen_ hiljaista. Voisi sanoa, että taivaallisen hiljaista. Mutta sitten yhtäkkiä ...

"Lukas!", Ja se siitä hiljaisuudesta. Norjalainen värähti ja näytti hetken etsivän jotain terävää lähistöltään, mutta tyytyi vain pysähtymään ja odottamaan pahinta. Emil vilkaisi olkansa yli taakseen, huomaten Mathiaksen harppovan heitä kohti hymyillen kuin olisi voittanut jotakin todella hienoa. Huokaus karkasi vaaleaverikön huulilta, kun hän katsoi nyt veljeään, joka kääntyi tanskalaisnuorukaisen puoleen.

"_Voi Mathias_", Lukas sanoi tunnottomasti ja hymyili laiskanoloisesti, levitti kätensä kuin ottaakseen halauksen vastaan - ja tämä kaikki oli niin ironista kuin olla ja voi, mutta huomasiko Mathias sitä pysähtyessään veljesten luo ja tasatessaan hieman kiihtynyttä hengitystään, siitä ei oltaisi varmoja.

"Minnekäs te olette menossa?", Hän kysyi ja levitti myöskin kätensä, mutta ennen kuin ehti kietaista Lukasta syleilyynsä, saikin nyrkin poskelleen.

"Minnekköhän luulisit", Lukas murahti, liikuttamatta nyrkkiään pidemmän poskelta. "Sinutkin on kutsuttu."

"Ai juu ...", Mathias mutisi muutaman sekunnin muisteltuaan ja irvisti pienesti, kiitos kivun poskessaan, "Se näytelmäjuttu."

"Aivan", Norjalaisnuorukainen nyökkäsi, tunkaisten kätensä koulupukunsa takin taskuihin ja kääntyi jatkaakseen matkaansa. "Ala siis tulla."

Mathias hieroi hetken kipeää kohtaa lähellä oikeaa suupieltään, mutta pian hymy kareili taas hänen huulillaan. "Arvaa mitä, Lukas?", Pörröpää hihkui, tallustaen mainitsemansa blondin vierelle.

"No?", Lukas ärisi, katsahtamattakaan ystävänsä suuntaan, joka oli jostain ihmeen syystä hiljentynyt.

"... Unohdin", Mathias lausahti vilpittömästi, loppujen lopuksi halatenkin norjalaista, jatkaen silti kävelyään eteenpäin, "_I'd catch a grenade for ya_!"

Emil pyöräytti silmiään, kävellessään hieman taaempana kuin kaksi muuta. Lukas huokaisi hyvin raskaasti, antaen katseensa viistää lattiaa. Kävely jatkui hieman epämukavasta tilanteesta huolimatta.

"Näpit irti", Lukas sanoi uhkaava sävy äänessään.

Mathias naurahti ilkikurisesti. "Entä jos-"

"_Näpit irti_", sanoivat veljekset yhteen ääneen. Tanskalainen mutristi huuliaan, tyytyen kohtaloonsa ja vapautti Lukaksen halauksestaan.

"Te olette niin ilkeitä", Hän mutisi teatraalisesti, kun he saapuivatkin teatterin ovelle. Lukas vetäisi sen auki, päästäen Emilin sisään ennen itseään, mutta sulki oven Mathiakselta. Tämä kuitenkin ehti tunkea jalkansa oven ja sen karmin väliin, ja näin pääsi hänkin tuohon elokuvateatteria muistuttavaan tilaan, josta itseasiassa puuttui vain valkokangas.

Paikalla oli itseasiassa jo kaikki muut. Elizabeta seisoi lavalla ja selitti jotain siitä, että näytelmän täytyy olla suurmenestys. Tino ja Berwald kuuntelivat tätä selitystä täydellä mielenkiinnolla, Gilbert heitti typeriä kommentteja sinne tänne, Ivan hymyili kieroutuneeseen tyyliinsä Torikselle ja Felikselle, Eduard huokaisi koko tilanteelle. Ludwig ja Kiku yrittivät saada Felicianon loputtoman höpötyksen pastasta loppumaan, Antonion ja Franciksen keskustellessa keskenään jostakin.

Lukas, Emil ja Mathias kävelivät ohi lukuisten penkkirivien muiden luokse, istahtaenkin Tinon ja Berwaldin viereen ensimmäisen rivin vapaina oleville paikoille.

Elizabeta siristi silmiään. "Olette muuten myöhässä", Hän huomautti.

"Tuon vika", Lukas mutisi ja osoitti Mathiasta, joka vain virnisti viattomasti.

Unkarilaisneitokainen kutristi kulmiaan, mutta päätti olla kyselemättä sen enempää. Ei hän kuitenkaan saisi järkevää vastausta.

"Niin, siis, tehdään näytelmä", Hän lausui, "Mutta millainen? Ehdotuksia?"

Francis naurahti ja kallisti päätään hitusen, "Sellainen romanttinen, tietenkin", Hän sanoi. "Kielletty rakkaus on aina pidetty aihe."

"Pah, sellainen kunnon surunäytelmä, vai?", Gilbert narisi ja irvisti hieman. "Mitäs hauskaa siinä olisi?"

"Kuka sanoi, että tämän pitäisi olla hauskaa?", Ludwig kommentoi ja sai täten isoveljensä vaikenemaan ainakin toistaiseksi.

"Voihan tämä olla hauskaa, mutta näytelmä itse voi olla draamaa", Tino sanoi, hymyillen. "Eikö niin?"

"Totta", Kiku mutisi. Elizabeta vei etusormeaan ja peukaloaan pitkin leukaansa miettiessään, ja kun näiden sormien päät osuivat vasten toisiaan, tyttö hihkaisi.

"Kuten Francis sanoi, eikö tarina kielletystä rakkaudesta olisi mielenkiintoinen? Rakkaustarinat ovat parhaita silloin, kun paria estää jokin olemasta yhdessä", Hän pohti ja kävi istumaan lavan reunalle, onkien koululaukustaan vihkon ja kynän.

Francis hymyili, "Aivan, aivan!"

Feliciano puri huultaan. "Kai siinä voi silti olla onnellinen loppu?", Italialainen kysyi, pieni huoli kasvoilta paistaen. Antonio naurahti toisen suloisuudelle ja hymyili vain leveämmin ajatellessaan Lovinon olevan yhtä suloinen.

"Totta kai, tämä ei ole mikään _Romeo ja Julia_", Elizabeta sanoi, kirjustaen samalla muistiinpanoja, "Herkimmät itkisivät muuten."

"Mille ajalle tarina voisi keskittyä?", Mathias kysyi.

"Päivänselvää", Gilbert hymisi, "Keskiajalle. Kaikki kunnon rakkaustarinat ovat aina keskiajalta."

Elizabeta tavasi sanoja hiljaa, kun kirjoitti. Sitten hän luki tekstinsä ääneen: "_Romanttinen tarina, kielletty rakkaus, onnellinen loppu, keskiaika_. Mitä vielä?"

"Prinsessoja, prinssejä, kuninkaita, puolet valtakunnasta ...", Francis ehdotteli jälleen, Elizabetan kirjoittaessa näitä salamannopeasti ylös, "Ritareita, taisteluita, ruusuja, suudelmia, salaisia tapaamisia .."

"Stop!", Brunette keskeytti yhtäkkiä ja hengähti, katsellen keräämäänsä listaa. "Eiköhän nämä riitä."

"Noista kerätään sitten yhtenäinen tarina?", Tino hämmästeli, "Kuka sen muuten loppujen lopuksi kirjoittaa?"

Paikallaolijat vaihtoivat keskenään katseita, Elizabetan virnistäessä. "Minä tietenkin", Hän ilmoitti jopa hieman pelottavaan sävyyn. Ivan naurahti tähän väliin heleästi.

"Tästä tulee siis hyvin klisee näytelmä ...", Gilbert mumisi ja huokaisi liioitellunkin syvältä. Ja niin hän sai taas iskun päähänsä.

Elizabeta nousi seisomaan, huulillaan itsevarma hymy. "Saan tämän kirjoitettua jo huomiseksi", Nuori nainen ilmoitti ja jatkoi: "Tavataan täällä huomennakin tähän samaan aikaan."

"Selvä", Muut hymisivät ja nousivat penkeiltään, aikeissa lähteä kalppimaan kotia kohti.

"Tästä tulee mielenkiintoista", Tino selitti Berwaldille, joka nyökkäsi poisseolevan tuntuisesti. Suomalainen päätyi lopulta hehkuttamaan innostustaan Mathiaksen kanssa, pohjoismaalaisviisikon astellessa poispäin muiden mukana. Vain Elizabeta, Gilbert, Francis ja Antonio jäivät vielä istuskelemaan lavan reunalle.

"Voimmeko tosiaan olettaa, ettet tee tästä katkeransuloista saippuaoopperaa?", Gilbert kysyi tytöltä vieressään, hymynkaarre kasvoillaan.

"Hei, tuohan on hyvä idea", Elizabeta sanoi ihan vain piruuttaan, "No tietenkin voitte. Ja mitä sinä loppujen lopuksi siitä välität, hmm?"

"Välitän", Saksalaisnuorukainen lausui, "Haluan nimittäin esittää pääosaa!"

Antonio repesi nauruun samaan aikaan kuin Franciskin, jonka takia Gilbert ynähti loukkaantuneen oloisesti. Elizabeta sen sijaan hymyili.

"On sinullakin vaatimukset", Hän mutisi ja loikkasi alas lavan reunalta, "Jos sallitte, minä lähden nyt kotiin. Nähdään huomenna!"

Gilbert sanoi jotakin tytön perään, katsellen hajamielisesti tuon loittonevaa selkää. Kun ovi kolahti kiinni, hän tunsi kiusallisen ilmapiirin laskeutuvan jäljelle jääneen trion pariin.

"Tuo taitaa olla _sitä_", Antonio myhäili, "Rakkautta."

"Kyllä se taitaa sitä olla", Francis nyökkäili ja laski kätensä Gilbertin olkapäälle, "Sinä ja sinun epätoivoinen ihastuksesi."

"Pyh", Gilbert ärähti, huitaisi ranskalaisen ystävänsä käden pois olaltaan ja nousi seisomaan, "Minä teille epätoivoiset ihastukset näytän!"

Oliko Gilbert tosissaan, se jää nähtäväksi.

* * *

Jipii! Eka luku, jonka piti olla aluksi prologi (mutta se jäi niin ankean lyhyeksi, että kirjoitin sitten vähän pidemmän chapterin) oli siinä. Kommentoikaa ja pelastatte päiväni. :3

Olen tähän alkuun ihan tyytyväinen, mutta koska kirjoitin suurimman osan melkein keskiyöllä, teksti voi olla aika epäselvää. En silti malta odottaa, että pääsen kirjoittamaan lisää. :D Mutta pohditaanpa asioita hieman: Tanska laulaa Bruno Marsia, Italia höpisee pastasta (kappas vaan), Unkari on oppilaskunnassa ja Preussi halajaa näytelmän pääosaan, vaikkei edes tiedä, millaiselle hahmolle se tulee kuulumaan. Semmosta.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya .. ~_ En muuten tiedä miksi tuo biisi pyörii päässäni kokoajan. :D


	2. Roolijakoa ja erimielisyyksiä

Hetki oli käsillä. Kaikki tuijottivat Elizabetan hymyileviä kasvoja, itse kuitenkin pienen pelon vallassa. Tytöllä oli käsissään nippu papereita, jotka olivat nitojalla kiinni.

"Miksi te näytätte noin kalpeilta?", Hän tajusi kysyä.

"Lue nyt vain se juttu!", Mathias ärähti levottomasti ja iski päänsäkin penkin selkänojaan siinä riehuessaan. Se oli kai joku tapa purkaa jännitystä.

Elizabeta puuskahti. "Okei, okei ... _Olipa kerran_-"

"Hitto vie ..", Gilbert mutisi hiljaa. Elizabeta mulkaisi häntä murhaavasti, mutta jatkoi siitä huolimatta lukemistaan.

_Olipa kerran prinsessa, jonka isä on valinnut hänelle puolison. Tyttö ei kuitenkaan pidä tästä naapurivaltakunnan prinssistä ollenkaan, vaan oli rakastunut aivan normaaliin köyhään nuorukaiseen, jonka mukaan oli uhannut karata jo monia kertoja. No, isä kieltää tytärtään tapaamasta tätä rakkaudenkohdettaan pojan mestaamisen uhalla, joten pari tapailee toisiaan salassa._

"Mestauksen?", Feliciano nyyhkäisee.

"Jep", Feliks nyökkäili, tehden etusormellaan viiltoeleen kurkkunsa läheisyydellä. Italialainen säpsähti, Toriksen ja Ludwigin huokaistessa lähes samaan aikaan.

Elizabeta katseli poikien välistä keskustelua. "... Niin jatkanko lukemista vai en?"

"Jatka vain", Toris sanoi, luoden Felikseen varoittavan katseen.

_Prinsessa rakastettuineen jäisikin kiinni. Isä päättää tyttärensä häiden pidettävän mahdollisimman nopeasti ja pojan teloitus vieläpä tähän samaan aikaan. Kuten arvata saattaa, tyttö ei salli tätä, mutta hänelle ei anneta vaihtoehtoja. Mutta lopulta, kun olisi aika sanoa "tahdon", hän vastaakin täysin päinvastoin ja lähtee pelastamaan rakkauttaan kesken omien häidensä, kun kukaan ei olisi osannut odottaa sitä._

".. Ja sitten loppujen lopuksi kummatkin kuolee? Tässä piti olla onnellinen loppu!", Gilbert piteli päätään järkyttyneen oloisena.

"Nyt pidä se turpasi kiinni, kyllä minä sanon kun tämä loppuu!", Elizabeta murisi kuin vihainen katukoira, ja jos katse voisi tappaa, albiinonuorukainen olisi jo haudassa.

_Kun prinsessa saapuu paikalle, hän saa juuri ja juuri kaiken keskeytettyä, muttei kuitenkaan täysin. Tyttö sanoo, että jos poika kuolee, hän kuolee tämän mukana. Isä epäröi hetken, mutta ymmärtää lopulta tyttärensä tunteet - ja antaa parille siunauksensa._

"No niin. Kysyttävää?", Unkarilainen sanoi, edelleen hieman tuohtuneena Gilbertin epäluuloista.

"Kuulostaa hienolta!", Tino hihkaisi. Mathias nyökkäsi.

Feliciano huokaisi helpotuksesta ja Feliks näytti olevan myös tyytyväinen.

"Voimme tehdä vielä jotakin hienosäätöä, nimittäin en ole suunnitellut kohtauksia vielä tarkkaan ...", Elizabeta selitti, "Ajattelin, että jaettaisiin roolit ensin."

Gilbert ynähti. "En halua olla prinsessa...", Hän mutisi, "Vaikka minun piti olla pääosassa." Antoniolla ja Franciksella näytti olevan taas hauskaa.

"Miksei hahmoilla muuten ollut nimiä?", Kiku uteli Ludwigin ja Felicianon luota. Osa paikalla olevista huokaisi, osa taas naurahti huvittuneesti.

Elizabeta veti nopeasti henkeä. "Ai niin! Nehän tarvitsee nimet", Hän pohti, "No ehtiihän ne keksiä vielä. Jaetaan nyt ne roolit."

"Lukas olisi _loistava_ prinsessa!", Mathias huudahti kasvot loistaen, "Eikö niin?"

Mainittu norjalainen punastui syvästi ja hätäratkaisuna kiusalliseen tilanteeseen heilautti toista nyrkillä ohimoon. "Ei ikinä!"

Elizabeta kuitenkin mietti jälleen ankarasti ehdotusta, mittaili Lukasta ja kuvitteli toisen (vaaleanpunaisessa) mekossa, ja huomaamattaan huomasi hymyilevänsä oikein leveästi. "Rooli on sinun", Hän pihisi, yrittäen pitää hervottoman kikatuksen sisällään. Kiku sihahti itsekseen jotain_ "jes!"_-tyylistä, keräten Ludwigilta ja Felicianolta kummaksuvat katseet.

Lukas lysähti kasaan - lähestulkoon kirjaimellisesti. "Miksi ..?", Vaaleaverikkö vinkui, kuin taivas olisi kaatumassa hänen niskaansa. Sitten hän sai idean: "Tinohan olisi paljon parempi prinsessa?"

Tino säpsähti. "Miten niin?", Suomalainen kummasteli ja siristi silmiään.

"Juuri tuon takia", Norjalaispoika tarkensi, luoden nyt Elizabetaan anovan katseen.

"Tinoa ollaan käytetty mekossa jo liian monta kertaa. Vanha vitsi", Tyttö huokaili ilkikurisesti. Tino hymähti tyytyväisenä saavutuksiinsa ja Lukas lysähti kasaan uudemman kerran.

"Eli Lukas on prinsessa ...", Francis mutisi hiljaa, hieroen leukaansa miettiväisenä, "Sehän tarkoittaa, että Mathias on prinsessan rakkaudenkohde."

Kaikki hiljenivät. Mathias kohotti kulmiaan, Lukas oli pudottaa leukansa, Emil ei näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä, Tino tirskahti kuten Berwaldkin, Toris ja Feliks hymyilivät kummatkin jostain syystä, Feliciano ystävineen tunsi olonsa hieman ulkopuoliseksi ja hiljaisuus rikkoutui muuten hiljaa olleen Ivanin naurahdukseen.

"Sehän on mahtava idea!", Gilbert nauroi ja sai pitää kättään suunsa edessä, ettei repeä täydellisesti. Antonio nyökkäili, Franciksen myhäillen tyytyväisenä itseensä.

"Niimpä!", Elizabeta hymyili leveästi ja kirjusti nimiä ylös vihkoonsa.

Lukas tuntui jähmettyneen paikalleen. "_Kan ikke være sant_..."

Mathias hihkaisi. "Vau! Sain roolin!", Hän hehkutti ja katsoi nyt norjalaiseen ystäväänsä, hymy leviten väkisinkin huulille. Ja vaikka Mathias kuinka yritti pidätellä sitä, hän lopulta kietaisi kätensä toisen ympäri. Lukas oli edelleen vaipunut patsastuneeseen tilaansa, eikä varmaan edes huomannut olevansa tanskalaisen otteessa.

Elizabetan hymy ei kadonnut minnekkään, kun hän kysyi: "Kuka olisi sitten se prinssi?"

"Minä tietenkin!", Gilbert huudahti ja ponkaisi pystyyn.

"Minäpäs!", Kaikkien yllätykseksi Feliks oli noussut seisomaan, osoittaen kattoon, kuin tästä merkistä sieltä olisi alkanut sataa värikästä paperisilppua. Gilbert tiesi, ettei Elizabeta valitsisi häntä, ellei hän käyttäisi koiranpentuilme-metodia. Ja sitä hän käyttikin, tuijottaessaan suoraan unkarilaistytön vihreisiin silmiin, jotka eivät antaneet armoa. Toisaalta ei tätä armoa saanut Felikskään, vaan Elizabetan katse kiersi muissa, etsien vastausta pulmaan.

"Muita halukkaita?", Elizabeta kuiskasi, yrittäen peittää tätä kahdelta roolia hakevalta. Hän tuijotti hetken Berwaldia anovasti, mutta ruotsalaisella ei näyttänyt olevan kiinnostusta tähän rooliin.

Ja loppujen lopuksi Gilbert pääsi iloitsemaan prinssin rooliaan. Prinsessaa esitti siis vastahakoisesti Lukas, prinsessan rakastettua esittää Mathias, kun taas tytön isää näyttelee Francis.

Lisäksi Feliks, Toris, Feliciano ja Antonio saivat sivurooleja, kuten esittää vartioita tai tarpeen tullen jotain suurempaa. Kiku, Eduard ja Berwald hallitsivat tehosteet, kun taas Tino, Ivan ja Ludwig vaihtaisivat lavasteita näytösten välissä. Elizabeta otti vallan toimia ohjaajana ja puvudtuksessa häntä auttoi Tino ja Francis. Koska laavsteita tarvittiin paljon, kaikki tekisivät niitä yhdessä.

"Tarvitsemme vielä muutaman näyttelemään sivurooleja ...", Elizabeta pohti tehdessään korjauksia tekemäänsä käsikirjoitukseen. "Pitää kai pyytää muilta luokilta?"

"Ehkä", Toris sanoi ja hieroi niskaansa. Feliks istui lattialla hänen vieressään, harmitellessa sitä, ettei saanut mitään sivuroolia parempaa.

"Jonkun pitäisi vastata musiikista, eikö niin?", Kiku muistutti. Elizabeta säpsähti, toiveikas hymy leviten koristamaan hänen kasvojaan.

"Jos pyydetään sitä Roderichia? Hänhän osaa soittaa pianoa ja vaikka mitä muuta", Hän hihkui, puolivahingossa vähän liiankin innostuneesti. Gilbert huomasi tytön reaktion, mutristaen hieman huuliaan.

"Sehän on hyvä idea", Antonio myöntyi ajatukselle, nyökytellen päätään.

"Ei ole", Gilbert sihahti hampaidensa välistä.

"Miksei olisi?", Elizabeta hämmästeli, tuijottaen saksalaista tuimasti. Muut hiljenivät aavistettuaan pieniä riidan aineksia.

"Koska se Roderich on ärsyttävä. Ihme diiva."

"Sinäpä oletkin itseäsi täynnä oleva idiootti."

"Niin, mutta minäpä en arvosta vain itseäni ja istu pianon ääressä kaiken aikaa. Tai kuvaa suuttumustani soittamalla sitä..."

"Jaa-a, no jos ei kelpaa, niin uloskäynti on tuolla päin."

Yllättäen Ludwig olikin noussut seisomaan ja kävellyt riitelevän kaksikon luo. "Olkaa nyt hiljaa!", Hän karjaisi niin, että teatterissa kaikui. Sekä Elizabeta että Gilbert hiljenivät, katsoen nyt toisena mainitun pikkuveljeä.

"Ensinnäkin, emme edes tiedä suostuuko Roderich huolehtimaan näytelmän musiikista, ja toiseksi, yrittäisitte edes tulla keskenänne toimeen!", Ludwigin äänensävy alkoi tämän lyhyen ja ytimekkään saarnan loppupäässä olla suorastaan anova, kuten katse hänen sinisissä silmissäänkin. Feliciano nyökytteli päätään tyytyväisenä ystäväänsä, Kikun katuessa sisimmässään sitä, että otti musiikin puheeksi.

Elizabeta huokaisi ja suoristi ryhtiään. Toisinaan hän ei vain ymmärtänyt Gilbertin motiiveja mihinkään. Toisaalta, hän ei varmaan edes halunnut ymmärtää niitä.

Gilbert mutristi huuliaan, huomaten saaneensa Francikselta lohdullisen katseen. Hän vastasi siihen kuitenkin puuskahtamalla pahantuulisesti.

Ludwig katsoi kaksikkoa vuoronperään, kuin kysyäkseen _"oliko vielä muuta?"_. Kaikki olivat aivan hiljaa, siinä pelossa, että jos pienikin ääni lähtisi jostakin, he olisivat kaikki tuhoon tuomittuja. Tilanteen pelasti yllättäen oven suunnalta kuuluvat askeleet, oven pamahtaessa kiinni yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli aukaistukin. Muutama saattoi kuulla, kuinka joku juoksi käytävällä ohi.

Katseet kääntyivät oven luona puuskuttavaan kahteen vaaleahiuksiseen poikaan, joista toisella oli paksut kulmakarvat ja toisella silmälasit.

"Menivätkö he?", Heistä lyhyempi kysyi kutristellen kulmiaan, painaen päänsä vasten ovea.

Pidempi tirskui ja nyökytteli päätään hieman hengästyneenä. "Sepä oli rajua!", Hän lopulta lausahti.

"Hyvällä tuurilla he eivät huomenna muista mitään..."

"Tai muuten ollaan mennyttä."

Ulkopuolisten korviin tämä keskustelu kuulosti hyvin epäilyttävältä. Sen takia kaikilla lavan luona olikin korvaamattomat ilmeet naamallaan. Vaikka tuo kaksikko tuntui olevan varsin tuttu melkeinpä kaikille, vain Francis heilutti heille kättään ja huhuili: "Arthur! Alfred! _Bonjour_!"

Arthuriksi kutsuttu nuori englantilaismies säpsähti kuullessaan tuon ranskankielisen tervehdyksen, kun taas Alfred heilutti kättään takaisin, hymy huulilla.

"Se on Francis", Arthur mutisi, "Pelastukoon ken voi."

"Hei, älä nyt", Alfred hymyili ja lähti raahaamaan toista kohti tuota viidentoista hengen ryhmittymää lavan luona, "Täällä on varmasti jotkut bileet meneillään!"

"Noinkohan on ...", Elizabeta ärähti ja raapi niskaansa. "Mitä te täällä teette?"

"Tuota ...", Paikalle tulleet nuorukaiset mutisivat yhteen ääneen. "Onnistuimme suututtamaan muutama- no, antaa olla", Alfred lausui, jättäenkin selityksen kesken. "Mitä te puuhaatte?"

"Suunnitellaan näytelmää!", Feliciano hihkui. "Siinä on prinsessoja ja prinssejä ja se on romanttinen ja surullinen, mutta siinä on onnellinen loppu!" Nuo sanat tulivat italialaisen suusta suorastaan valonnopeudella.

Elizabeta nyökkäili. "Oletteko te missään ohjelmanumerossa kevätjuhlassa?", Hän kysyi ja loikkasi alas lavan reunalta, askeltaen Arthurin ja Alfredin eteen.

Nämä vaihtoivat pohtivat katseet keskenään, mutta tyytyivät pudistelemaan päätään. "Ei kai enää ...", Arthur sanoi huvittuneesti, lohduton hymy huulilla. Alfred nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"... Selvä. Haluaisitteko meidän näytelmäämme mukaan? Tarvitsemme muutaman esittämään sivurooleja", Elizabeta kertoi, katsoen poikien silmiin vuorotellen, kuin manipuloisi noita sanomaan _"kyllä"_.

"Toki!", Alfred huudahti oitis, "Olen aina halunnut näytellä jotain!"

"Ne ovat vain sivurooleja, Alfred", Arthur huomautti.

"Entä sitten? Näyttelemistä sekin on."

"Okei hyvä, älä sitten pety, jos et pääsekään pelastamaan roolissasi koko maailmaa", Britti lausui pieni iva äänessään, "Mutta mukana ollaan."

"Hienoa!", Elizabeta hymyili aurinkoisesti, "Saatte huomenna tietää näytelmän yksityiskohdat, kun käsikirjoitusta on hiottu hieman."

Alfred ja Arthur nyökkäsivät, tytön kääntyessä nyt muiden puoleen. "Tämä taisikin olla nyt tässä. Nähdään taas huomenna!"

* * *

Antonio, Francis ja Gilbert kävelivät vieri vieressä ulos teatterin hämärästä valoituksesta, suunnatenkin sitä mukaa kohti koulun ulko-ovia.

"Se oli aika hurjaa", Antonio hymisi, "Elizabeta on pelottava, kun hän suuttuu."

"Mm", Gilbert nyökkäili, kuitenkaan nostamatta katsettaan lattiasta, "Olen kyllä jo tottunut." Ja silti hän näytti olevan aivan maassa.

Francis naurahti pehmeästi. "Elizabeta mahtaa kuitenkin olla ihastunut Roderichiin. Huomasitte kai hänen ilmeensä, kun mokoma tuli puheeksi", Hän lausui, heilauttaen toista kättään vähättelevän oloisesti. Gilbert huokaisi raskaasti, muttei ehtinyt jatkaa keskustelua sen pidemmälle, kun Antonio olikin jo huomannut Lovinon istuskelevan käytävän varrella eräässä ikkunansyvennyksessä.

"Oh, Lovi!", Antonio hihkaisi, kipittäen italialaisen eteen. "Mitä sinä vielä täällä? Luulin, että olisit mennyt jo kotiin."

"Ihan tylsää sinne on yksin kävellä!", Lovino tiuskaisi, huomattuaan espanjalaisen aurinkoakin kirkkaampana loistavat kasvot.

"Söpöä! Minuako odotit?"

Punapää punastui lievästi, ravistaen päätään. "En, vaan Feliä!"

Antonion kasvoille levinnyt hymy ei kadonnut minnekkään, vaikka sisimmässään häntä vähän harmittikin. Pian Feliciano, Kiku ja Ludwig tulivat myös, ja kotimatka jatkuikin hieman isommalla porukalla.

Samoihin aikoihin, vielä lähempänä teatterin ovea, Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Berwald ja Tino keskustelivat tulevasta näytelmästä. Mathias näytti olevan harvinaisen innoissaan roolistaan, mutta Lukas ei vieläkään näyttänyt sisäistävän koko tilannetta.

"Minulta taisi muuten jäädä matikankirja luokkaan", Tino sanoi yllättäen, "Menkää te vain edeltä, tämä ei vie kauaa." Suomalainen hymyili muille pohjoismaalaisille tyypillisellä, lämpöä hehkuvalla hymyllään, kääntyen hakeakseen kirjansa.

Koulun käytävät olivat jo hieman pimeitä. Tino harppoi kohti luokkaansa, pirteä olemus vakavoituen. Kun hän oli jo melkein perillä, tuli häntä vastaan pitkä, myöskin violetit silmät omistava henkilö, jonka kasvoilla loisti hymy.

"Hei, Tino", Tämä sanoi äänellä, josta puhkui jonkinlainen ilo - mutta toisaalta tervehdys oli lattea ja tunnoton.

Tino ei hymyillyt kuin hieman. Se ei ollut hänen tapaistaan, koska yleensä hän hymyili kaikille reippaasti. Mutta tämä oli erityinen tapaus. Erityistapaus. Tapaus, joka saisi erilaista kohtelua kuin muut. Lopulta Tino tajusi tervehtiä takaisin, samalla mitalla:

"Hei, Ivan."

* * *

HAHAAA! Tätä ette osanneet odottaa! :D Ensinnäkin, päivitin hurjan nopeasti (mutta nuo muut ficit eivät ole vieläkään jatkuneet .. Krhmm..), ja toiseksi, otin Arthurin ja Alfredin mukaan, vaikkei minun aluksi pitänyt, ja kolmanneksi, mikä tuo ihmeellinen RusFin-juttu tuossa lopussa on? Niin ja menimpä sitten laittamaan Norjan prinsessan rooliin. c: Tästä tulee hauskaa.

Keksin muuten tuon näytelmän ihan sitä mukaa kuin ideoita sain päähäni. Ajattelin, että eiköhän huonokin tarina menisi koulunäytelmänä hyvin. Ja sitä paitsi, tuollaiset tarinat voi olla hyviäkin. Jollain tasolla. Eheheh.

**Pippuri-chan: **Kiitos! :3 Franciksen romantiikka on parasta romantiikkaa, tosin se riippuu vähän miltä suunnalta katsoo.. :D  
**Liibooboo:** AAA, kiitos ihan hurjasti kommentistasi, piristit päivääni. xD Toivottavasti nuo roolit edes vähän yllättivät, vaikka saattoihan nuo olla jo arvattavissa. :D Ja Spamanoa on ainakin näillä näkymin luvassa, koska en itsekään voi vastustaa sitä. :D

Seuraavassa luvussa alkaa tapahtua, pysykää kanavalla. ;3


	3. Juonien punontaa

Musiikinluokasta kuului pianon soittoa. Se oli kaunista, tunteikasta, hieman surullista. Elizabeta tuijotti ovea, kuin hän olisi saanut sen avautumaan pelkällä katseella. Niin hänen ei tarvitsisi vaivautua koputtamaan siihen, pyytelemään anteeksi häiriötään ja sanomaan sitten asiaansa. Jos hän vain hiippailisi avoimesta ovesta sisään ja sitten odottaisi, että hänen läsnäolonsa huomataan, se olisi yksinkertaisempaa. Ei tarvisi myöskään keskeyttää painon soittoa, vaan voisi odottaa, että se loppuu.

"No, Elizabeta", Sanoi eräs unkarilaisen ystävistä hänen viereltään. Hänellä oli vaaleat, melkein olkapäille yltyvät hiukset, joita koristi vihreä nauha, joka oli kuin hiuspanta. Hänen nimensä oli Emma, ja hän oli kotoisin Belgiasta. Emma oli Elizabetan hyvä ystävä, vaikka he eivät niin kamalasti aikaa kaksin viettäneet - olihan belgialaistyttö kuitenkin eri luokalla, joka ei mahdollistanut jatkuvaa yhdessäoloa.

"Anna, kun mietin", Elizabeta mumisi hieman hermostuneena. Hän oli korottanut kätensä jo valmiiksi koputtaakseen oveen, muttei kuitenkaan tehnyt niin.

"Ei tälläinen tarvitse miettimistä! Menet vain, ja kysyt, tahtoisiko Roderich pimputtaa pianoaan näytelmässänne", Emma sanoi ja nyökkäili. "Vai oliko sinulla jokin muukin syy mennä tuonne?"

Elizabeta ei pitänyt, kuinka toisen ääni alkoi kuulostaa ilkikuriselta. Hän kuitenkin huokaisi ja nyökkäsi.

Emma oli hetken kummastuneen näköinen, ennen kuin hymyilikin jo leveästi, hihkuen. "Olet ihastunut!", Hän sai lopulta pihistyä innostuksensa keskeltä. "Mistä lähtien?"

"Olimme Roderichin kanssa samalla luokalla ylä-asteella ja viime vuonna. Ehkä jo silloin, mutten huomannut ...", Brunette mutisi, miettien edelleen, mitä ihmettä sanoo, kun astuu sisään musiikinluokkaan.

"Ahaa", Emma hymisi, "Eikös Gilbert pidä sinusta myös?"

Ajatuskatkos. Elizabeta katsoi ystävättäreensä kysyvästi ja oudoksuvasti yhtä aikaa. "Gilbert on ärsyttävä ja tietää, että inhoan häntä", Hän selitti, "Miksi hän minusta pitäisi?"

"Koska hän tykkää ottaa riskejä tai jotain? En minä vaan tiedä."

"Riskejä?"

"No, jos hän kerta tietää, että inhoat häntä ja silti pitää sinusta, kyllä se aika suuri riski on. Särkee sydämensä, voi poloista."

Elizabeta nyökkäsi hyvin hitaasti, käännähtäen taas oven puoleen. Ja sitten hän tajusikin koputtaneensa sitä. Emma katseli kissamainen hymy huulillaan ystävänsä ilmettä, kun tämä tajusi, että pianonsoitto oli lakannut.

"Mene nyt", Hän sihisi ja avasi oven ihan unkarilaista varten, "Minä odotan tässä!"

Oven kynnys vaikutti todella suurelta, kun Elizabeta lopulta astui sen yli ja tallusti peremmälle musiikinluokkaan.

"Anteeksi, kun häiritsen", Hän piipitti, yrittäen näyttää normaalilta. Roderich pyörähti pianon ääressä olevalla tuolilla tytön puoleen, pieni, hillitty hymy leviten hänen huulilleen.

"Kas, Elizabeta", Hän lausui, taas hyvin hillitysti. Hillitty persoona. "Mitä asiaa?"

Ensiksi tytön valtasi ilo siitä, että itävaltalaisnuorukainen muisti hänen nimensä. Toiseksi, hän huomasi menettäneensä puhekykynsä.

Elizabeta selvitti nopeasti kurkkunsa ja ravisti päätään hieman, hymyillen sitten peittääkseen hermostuksensa. "T-tuota, minulla olisi kysymys!"

"Kysy pois", Roderich sanoi, kallistaen päätään hieman.

"Niin, että ... Teemme 2A-luokan kanssa näytelmän, ja tarvitsisimme jonkun vastaamaan musiikista", Vihreäsilmäinen selitti, "Ja ajattelimme, jos sinä haluaisit, öh, hoitaa sen?"

Elizabeta kirosi itseään kaikenlaisilla kirosanoilla ja solvauksilla päänsä sisällä. Olisi pitänyt muotoilla sekin lause paremmin. Ja sitäpaitsi, hän oli itseasiassa yksinään päättänyt, että Roderichia pyydettäisiin soittamaan musiikkia. Tosin ainoa, joka sitä vastusti, oli - tai on - Gilbert.

"Olen pahoillani", Roderich lausahti hetken mietyttyään, "Lupauduin jo vastaamaan toisen näytelmän musiikista."

"Mitä?", Kivahdus karkasi unkarilaisen suusta. "Toinen näytelmä?"

"1A-luokan. En vielä tiedä tarkalleen, mistä se kertoo."

Elizabeta kutristi kulmiaan. Hänellä ei ollut hyviä kokemuksia kyseisen luokan oppilaista, heillä nimittäin oli tapana tukkia hänen kulkureittinsä useimmiten. Eivätkä he yleensä väistäneet ilman pientä kiistelyä.

"Kerro kaikki mitä tiedät!", Elizabeta aneli, melkein lysähtäen polvilleen lattialle rukoilemaan, "Ole niin kiltti."

"Hyvä on, hyvä on...", Roderich mutisi ja hieraisi niskaansa, "Se on jonkinlainen romanttinen tarina. Sen enempää en vielä tiedä. He aikovat kuulemma harjoitella tänään."

Tyttö tuhahti ärtyneesti ja näytti miettivän hetken, mitä tehdä. Loppujen lopuksi Elizabeta pahoitteli häiriötään vielä kerran, astellenkin sitten tiehensä. Emma, joka odotti edelleen ovella, vaati katseellaan selitystä toisen tuimaan ilmeeseen.

"No?", Hän kysyi, kun ei saanutkaan selitystä, "Miten kävi?"

"Loistavasti, kiitos", Elizabeta hymähti kuin ei mitään, "Roderich vastaa musiikistamme, kunhan yksi juttu saadaan hoidettua alta..."

"Mikä juttu?"

"Operaatio _tuhotaan se toinen varmasti surkeampi ja tylsempi ja ennen kaikkea romanttinen näytelmä_."

Emman ilme oli korvaamaton, kun hän pysähtyi ihmettelemään tilannetta. "Mutta eikös teidänkin näytelmä ole myös romanttinen?"

Elizabeta naurahti kuivasti. "Sehän tässä se ongelma onkin."

* * *

"Hei, prinsessani!", Mathias hihkui ja loikkasi tälläkertaa suoraan päin Lukasta, halaten tuota takaa. "Minne matka?"

Lukaksen suusta pääsi joukko kirosanoja, ennen kuin tämä vetäisi sen perusilmeen kasvoilleen.

"Irti minusta", Norjalainen murisi, "Äläkä kutsu minua prinsessaksi."

Mathias teki työtä käskettyä, mutristaen suutaan hieman. Pian hänestä kuitenkin hehkui taas se normaali elämänilo. He olivat molemmat jollain ihmeen tavalla täysin hiljaa, jatkaessaan kävelyään kohti näytelmään osallistuvien kokoontumispaikkaa. Lukas oli jo kummastella ääneen hiljaisuutta, mutta päätti nauttia tästä hetkestä Mathiaksen kanssa. Kyllä - hän osasi nauttia toisen seurasta, mutta liian suurina annoksina se loputon puhuminen ja nauraminen ottaa päähän.

Vain kengänpohjista kuuluvat äänet, kun ne iskeytyivät vasten lattiaa, kaikuivat nurkissa.

Pian kuitenkin alkoi kuulua tiheämpiä askelia. Joku juoksi. Ei, jotkut juoksivat, samaan suuntaan kuin Mathias ja Lukas olivat kävelemässäkin. He pysähtyivät, vilkaisivat kummaksuen toisiaan ja katsoivat sitten taakseen.

"Juokse!", Alfred lausui, repien Arthuria perässään. Hänellä oli kasvoillaan ilme, josta oli vaikea sanoa, halusiko hän itkeä vain nauraa.

"Kokoajan!", Arthur tiuskaisi, yrittäen selvitellä askeliaan.

Lukas ja Mathias kallistivat kysyvästi päitään, kun kaksikon kiidettyä heidän ohitseen, nämä yllättäen pysähtyivätkin vain vähän heitä edemmäs. Tämä ei kuitenkaan juuri vauhtiaan lisänneeltä Arthurilta täysin onnistunut, vaan poloinen englantilainen kompuroi hetken paikallaan etsien tasapainoaan, lopulta kaatuenkin taaksepäin - ja suoraan Alfredin käsivarsille.

"Hahaa! Sankari on pelastanut englantilaisen kaatumasta koulun likaiselle lattialle!", Alfred nauroi.

Mathias vei kädet lanteilleen ja kutristi kulmiaan. Lukas ei edes vaivautunut ihmettelemään.

Arthur puri alahuultaan, yrittäessään pidätellä poskilleen leviävää punaa. Hän roikkui olkavarsiensa varassa, tuijottaen Alfredin kasvoja omiensa yläpuolella, enemmän tai vähemmän närkästynyt ilme naamallaan.

"Eikö pieni kiitos sankarille olisi suotuisa?", Amerikkalainen virnuili, kiusoitteleva sävy äänessään.

"... Kiitos", Britti mutisi, kampeutuen seisomaan. Ensitöikseen hän vilkaisi tulosuuntaansa ja kallisti päätään.

"Päästiin pakoon, jälleen kerran", Alfred hymisi tyytyväisesti hymyillen.

"Eivät he ainakaan kovin pitkään jaksa meitä jahdata."

"Ilmeidensä perusteella he kyllä varmasti hautovat kostoa..."

Molemmat näyttivät hyvin pohtivilta. Mathias vilkaisi norjalaisystäväänsä kysyvästi, kuin olettaisi tuon tietävän, mistä _ihmeestä_ Alfred ja Arthur puhuivat. Lukas huokaisi.

"Mennään", Hän mutisi ja tallusti eteenpäin, Mathiaksen harppoessa pienellä viiveellä hänen peräänsä.

Alfred siristi silmiään, pohjoismaalaisten käveltyä ohi. "Olivatko nuo tuossa kokoajan?"

"Joo", Arthur nyökkäsi katsoi ystäväänsä nyt paksut kulmat kurtussa. "Etkö huomannut?"

Hän kuitenkin jätti sanomatta, ettei huomannut näitä itsekään.

* * *

Elizabeta oli puhunut jo pitkään, harvinaisen innostuneena, selittäen näytelmän parhautta ja suloisuutta kaikin mahdollisin termein.

Tino oli hieman poissaoleva, Berwaldin ihmetelessä syytä suomalaisen käytökseen. Lukas odotti tuomiotaan, Mathias hihkui puhdasta intoa ja Emil yritti tappaa tanskalaista katseellaan. Kiku haukotteli tylsyyttään, Ludwig oli innostunut Felicianon päästä sojottavalla hiuskiekuralla leikkimisestä ja Feliciano peitti ystävän leikin aikaansaamat eleet parhaansa mukaan.

Kunnes sitten vihdoin viimein Elizabeta alkoi puhua mielenkiintoisesta aiheesta: "Keksin hahmoille nimet!"

"Edistystä", Gilbert mutisi hyvin hiljaa. Francis naurahti koleasti, Antonion mutristaen huuliaan ystävälleen - Gilbert ei yleensä ollut noin innoton.

"Sinä, Lukas, olet prinsessa Olivia!", Unkarilaistyttö ilmoitti, osoittaen Lukasta kuin syyttäisi tätä jostain. Norjalainen irvisti.

"Ja sinä, Mathias, olet Alexander!"

Mathias hymyili ja tunsi itsensä normaalia mahtavemmaksi. Berwald epäili, että tämä ei seuraisi hyvää hänen tai Lukaksen kannalta.

"Ja Gilbert", Elizabeta lausahti, vilkaisten mainitsemansa miehenalun suuntaan, katse kylmentyen hieman, "Olet prinssi Oscar!"

Gilbert puristi huuliaan yhtenäiseksi viivaksi, nyökytellen. "Selvä."

"Ja Francis on Andrea. Hienot nimet, eikö?", Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö naureskeli, pohtien samalla Gilbertin vaisua reaktiota. Se taisi olla sen eilisen riidan syytä, mutta ei hän yleensä riitoja niin pahasti ottanut. Nyt unkarilaisen mieleen palautui Emman sanat.

_"Eikös Gilbert pidä sinusta myös?"_

Entä jos ne olikin totta? Elizabeta piti Roderichista. Hän ei antaisi itsensä ihastua yllättäen Gilbertiin. Vaikka se tuskin mahdollista olisi. Hän päätti olla vaivaamatta asialla päätään.

He aloittivat harjoitukset lukemalla jokainen omia vuorosanojaan. Lukakselta vaadittiin seuraavia asioita: Naisellista ääntä, pientä ylidramasointia ja vähemmän tuimia katseita Elizabetaan, Francikseen ja Mathiakseen.

"_Olivia, __Et saa tavata häntä enää_", Francis eläytyi täydellisesti ylisuojelevan isän rooliin, "_Hän on elänyt kaduilla koko elämänsä, eikä hän ole arvoisesi_."

"_Mutta isä, rakastan häntä ja hän minua, etkö luulisi sen riittävän?_", Lukas mutisi epäselvästi, suoraan paperilta lukien. "_Sitä paitsi, se prinssinrääpäle on aivan liian täynnä itseään. Hän tuskin edes pitää minusta, ajattelee vain valtaa ja kunniaa. Kukas sitten on arvoiseni?_"

Elizabeta tuhahti. "Lukas, eläydy!", Hän käski, "Pääset helpommalla, kun teet parhaasi. Muuten hankin sinulle korsetin pukuusi, mitäs siihen sanot?"

Norjalainen värähti, nyökkäillen. Mathias ja Tino hymyilivät jostain syystä leveästi.

Tarina eteni, paremmalla motivaatiolla. Nyt läpikäytiin kohtausta, jossa Lukas ja Mathias olisivat täysin kaksin. Se oli varmaan ainoa koskettava hetki näytelmässä, joten Elizabeta oli kirjoittanut sen hyvin tarkkaan. Niin tarkkaan, että jopa Mathias näytti kärsivän moisesta ylisöpöydestä.

Muut seurasivat tilannetta mielenkiinnolla, kun he lukivat _"älä huoli, en jätä sinua, olet ainoani nyt ja iänkaikkisesti"_-tyylisiä vuorosanojaan. Elizabeta vaikutti olevan tyytyväinen aikaansaannoksiinsa, kun taas Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred, Arthur ja jostain syystä Tinokin näyttivät kärsivän moisista kliseistä.

Ja eipä aikaakaan, kun tämä romanttinen sotku oli selvitetty ja taasen painostava hiljaisuus vallannut teatterin. Elizabeta tutki käsikirjoitusta tarkkaavaisesti, pohtien, mitä kannattaisi muuttaa tai mikä olisi hyvä jättää kokonaan pois.

Francis naurahti unkarilaisen ilmeelle. "Kuten huomaa, tämä on vakavasti otettava juttu", Hän kommenttoi ironisesti. Arthur nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Tässä on vielä paranneltavaa", Elizabeta mutisi hieman ankeasti, "Mutta peruspiirteet oli siinä. Mitä piditte?"

"Niinku, totaalisen loistavaa työtä!", Feliks hihkui taputellen käsiään, "Mitä nyt pienistä kliseistä!"

"Hahmot olivat latteita, tarinassa ei ollut erityisempää juonta, loppu oli pelkkää ruusuilla tanssimista ja vuorosanat kuulostivat siltä, kuin ne olisi kopioitu jostain runokirjasta", Itse totuus kuului Arthurin suusta, "Mutta toisaalta se oli myös todella hyvä."

"Tuon ristiriitaisempaa mielipidettä ei maan päältä löydy", Alfred sanoi kummastellen.

Elizabeta kurtisti kulmiaan. "Eli hahmot tarvitsevat enemmän luonnetta ja niin edelleen?"

Arthur nyökkäili. "Älä kuitenkaan muuta tapahtumia liikaa."

Muiden jatkaessa keskustelua näytelmän hyvistä ja huonoista puolista, Lukas ja Mathias olivat kummatkin hiljaa. Kuin olisi syönyt liikaa jotakin hyvin imelää ja voisi nyt pahoin. Emil kuitenkin nautti tilanteesta, pieni hymynkaarre huulilla.

Elizabeta yritti tajuta Arthurin pointtia parhaansa mukaan ja sai kuin saikin siitä lopulta selvää. Hän teki muutamia merkintöjä muistivihkoonsa, huokaisten syvään. Musiikkivastaava puuttui edelleen.

"Siitä tulikin mieleeni!", Elizabeta huudahti yllättäen ja nosti vihreät silmänsä vihkon ruutupaperista.

"Mistä?", Suurin osa kysyi yhtäaikaa.

"Roderich ei voinut vastata musiikistamme, koska hän hoitaa toisen näytelmän musiikin!", Tyttö selitti ja puri hampaitaan yhteen. Gilbert nosti päätään ja näytti piristyvän hiljalleen.

"Siispä, meidän täytyy eliminoida se toinen näytelmä."

Nämä sanat kuulostivat kopeilta ja julmilta Elizabetan suusta - ehkä ne olivatkin vähän liian hurjia tilanteeseen liittyen. "Ja se näytelmä on sitäpaitsi myös romanttinen ja 1A-luokan tekemä."

"Kehtaavatkin", Francis tuhahti.

Antonio nyökkäili. "Eikö meidän olisi kuitenkin hyvä selvittää, mistä se näytelmä tarkalleen ottaen kertoo, ennen kuin yritämme eliminoida sen?"

"Hyvä pointti", Elizabeta lausahti ja nousi ylös, "Mennään siis selvittämään, mistä se kertoo."

"Miten?", Tino kysyi, nousten myös, kun muutkin kampesivat pystyyn istuinpaikoiltaan.

"Ei kai ole kovin viisasta kysyä suoraan?", Eduard mutisi. Toris pudisteli päätään, Feliksin roikkuessa hänen käsivarressaan.

Ivan pohti ilme värähtämättäkään ääneen: "Vakoilemmeko heitä?"

Elizabeta hymyili ilkikurisesti ja nyökkäsi. "Ei kai tässä muukaan auta."

Tino vaihtoi kummastuneita katseita Eduardin kanssa, lopulta kohauttaen olkiaan. Kuten Elizabeta sanoi, ei tässä muukaan nyt auta. Unkarilaistyttö lähti tallustelemaan kohti teatterin ovia, muut perässään. Eihän heillä ollut aavistustakaan, missä toinen luokka saattaisi piileskellä - mutta etsivä löytää.

* * *

Ilkeää. :D Elizabeta on hyvin omistushaluinen ideoistaan. Elizabetasta puheen ollen, mokoma on nyt vähän kaiken keskipiste. No, tämä tarinaa kannattelevan hahmon rooli vaihtuu vielä. Sitten, kun aletaan selvitellä paritusten suhdekiemuroita yksi kerrallaan ... Muhahahah!

Tarkoitukseni oli, että tästä luvusta tarina lähtee kunnolla liikkeelle. Piti keksiä jonkinlainen haaste tai pulma, jota hahmot alkavat pohtia. Mietin sitä pitkään, mutta päätin sitten valita sen, mikä mielenkiintoisimmalta vaikuttaa. c: Anteeksi muuten tökkivä kirjoitustyyli, kirjoitin tämän nopeasti ja väsyneenä.

Tuo edellisen chapterin RusFin-kohta selvenee aikanaan. (: Siinäpähän on pohdittavaa. :D Ai niin - ja Emma oli siis Belgia, jos joku ei tajunnut. Ja Gilbertiä käy sääliksi. Voi poloista. D:

Ja kiitos ihan hurjasti kaikista kommenteista! :) Vastaanpa nyt muutamaan:

**Liboboo: **Rakastan edelleen kommenttejasi. xD Piristäviä. LietPolia on vielä luvassa, siitä ei kannata murehtia~  
**Pippuri-chan: **Ai hitsi! Unohdan aina ilmoittaa noiden käännökset.. :D Mutta_ "kan ikke være sant" _tarkoittaa Googlen kääntäjällä käännettynä _"ei voi olla totta"_. En kyllä ole yhtään varma, onko tuo lähellekään oikein, mutta menkööt.. :D  
**Puuroseina: **Eiköhän Islantikin pääse vielä parrasvaloihin. ;) En uskalla luvata, mutta todennäköisesti. :D  
**RikaCuome:** Kyllä, kaikki maailman kliseet. c: Ideat ovat aina tervetulleita.

Kiitos muutenkin lukemisesta. :D Seuraavaa lukua odotellen...


	4. Epävarmuutta

Lisää hahmoja tulossa kehiin, ja nämä ovat ihmisnimien tarpeessa, joten tähän alkuun niitä:  
Liechtenstein -_ Erica_, Taiwan - _Mei _ja Hong Kong - _Wang_. :3 Ja uusia parituksiakin on nähtävissä, mutta enpä avaudu niistä sen enempää ja päästänkin teidät mitä pikimmiten jatkamaan lukemista :D

* * *

He olivat jättäneet oven raolleen. Luokkahuoneeneen ikkunoista paistavat auringonsäteet tulvivat oven raosta hieman hämäremmälle käytävälle. Elizabeta, heti perässään Gilbert, Antonio, Francis ja muut, pysähtyivät oven luokse. Tyttö kääntyi nyt katsomaan muihin päin ja ensimmäistä kertaa tiedostaen olevansa ainoa tyttö porukassa, muttei antanut sen häiritä.

"Tuolla ne on", Hän kuiskasi ja heilautti päätään luokkaa päin. "Nyt olkaa kaikki hiljaa, täytyy kuulla mitä ne höpisee."

Muut nyökkäilivät, joukon kurottautuessa kurkistamaan sisään luokkaan. Pulpetteja oli hieman siirrelty, monet istuivat niillä, kuunnellen mielenkiinnon johdattelemana yhdellä tuolilla seisovaa tyttöä, jolla oli suorat ja pitkät, mustaa sävyä omaavat ruskeat hiukset. Hänellä oli Elizabetan tapaan jonkinlaisia hiuspinnejä, jotka näyttivät nyt olevan jonkinlaisia punaisia kukkasia. Hänen ruskeissa silmissään oli päättäväinen katse ja suu kävi taukoamatta.

"Tuo on Mei", Kiku kuiskasi lähinnä itsekseen.

"Kuka?", Feliciano mutisi ja puri huultaan huomatessaan, että unohti pitää hiljaisempaa ääntä. Ludwig huokaisi.

"Xiao Mei", Japanilaisnuorukainen jatkoi, kurkistaessaan myös luokkaan, "Vanha tuttava. Tai no, olemme me edelleen väleissä."

Punapää nyökkäsi ja painoi korvansa vasten seinää. Kaikki eivät mahtuneet ovensuuhun, joten salakuuntelu täytyi suorittaa sitten vaikka seinän läpi. Feliciano kuuli kuitenkin todella hyvin, jonka Ludwig näki hänen virnetyylisestä hymystään. Tämän koulun seinät eivät vaikuttaneet kovin vahvoilta.

Alfred hymisi tyytyväisen oloisena ja päätyi myös kuuntelemaan seinän lävitse toisen näytelmän suunnitelmia. Arthur vaihteli painoaan jalalta toiselle hermostuneesti - häntä ei juuri nyt huvittaisi olla pahemmissa ongelmissa, kuin hän jo valmiiksi oli.

Feliks ja Toris vaihtoivat pohtivat katseet, pidättäen henkeään. Pohjoismaalaiset eivät näyttäneet keskittyvän tilanteeseen sen tarkemmin, mutta osasivat silti olla hiljaa.

Elizabeta, Francis ja Gilbert tarkkailivat luokan sisällä käytävää keskustelua. Antonio oli aivan heidän perässään, mutta hänellä oli vaikeuksia nähdä kunnolla.

"Tuo on Vash", Francis huomautti pieni kauhu äänessään, "Ja tuo tyttö hänen vierellään on Erica."

"Ja nuo on Heracles ja Sadiq", Gilbert täydensi ryhmää.

"Wang", Elizabeta mutisi, "Wanghan on Mein isoveli?"

Francis hymisi, keskittyen jälleen kuuntelemaan heidän suunnitelmiaan. Kyllä, kyseessä oli tosiaan toinen varsin romanttinen, myös hyvin kliseinen tarina. Tässä oli tosin vain taikuutta ja muuta Disney-tyylistä tavaraa. Elizabeta puri alahuultaan ja kutristi kulmiaan.

"Kehtaavatkin...", Hän mutisi. Yllättäen Mei lopetti puhumisen, ja kuuntelijoiden katseet kääntyivät muualle. Siinä pelossa, että joku tajuaisi katsoa ovelle, kärkikolmikko perääntyi heti. He kuuntelivat jälleen hetken. Askelia ovea päin.

Elizabeta, Gilbert, Antonio ja Francis huitoivat käsiään askeleet kuultuaan vimmatusti ja viittoivat muita menemään eteenpäin, tai he olisivat mennyttä kaikki.

Kun Vash sitten kurkisti käytävän puolelle, hän huokaisi raskaasti ja kääntyi takaisin.

"Ei siellä ketään ole!", Kuului sveitsiläisen turhautunut ärinä, kun käytävällä erään nurkan takana yritettiin pidätellä tirskuntaa.

* * *

Ja jälleen takaisin istuskelemaan teatterin lavan läheisyyteen. Elizabeta näytti miettivän hyvin ankarasti, niin muutama muukin, osa ei tiennyt mitä tehdä ja jotkut olivat täysin ulalla koko tilanteesta.

"Sehän on itseasiassa paljon parempi näytelmä kuin meillä!", Unkarilainen lopulta sortui valittamaan ja painoi päänsä polviinsa, kädet takertuneina ruskeisiin hiuksiin.

"Se on omaperäisempi, kieltämättä...", Francis sanoi nyökytellen.

"Siinä ei ole niin paljoa ärsyttäviä kliseitä", Jatkoi Gilbert, Antonion ja Arthurin myöntyvän hyminän säestämänä.

Näytelmien vertailua jatkui hetken ja jokaisella kerralla, kun joku avasi suutaan, Elizabeta tunsi saavan valtavan kiven niskaansa.

"Mutta meillä onkin Lukas prinsessana!", Feliciano keskeytti kovan kritiikin satelun ja osoitti norjalaista, valloittava hymy kasvoillaan.

Mathiaksenkin ilme kirkastui. "Totta!"

Lukas läimäytti Mathiasta jälleen päähän, ja Ludwig teki italialaiselle luunapin otsaan, jonka takia tämän alahuuli väpätti hetken uhkaavan näköisesti. Antonio nojaili kätensä varassa polveensa, katsellen jonnekkin teatterin perälle, hajamielisen oloisena.

"... Entä jos tehdään vielä jotakin muutoksia siihen?", Hän lausui yllättäen, tuijotellen edelleen ovelle päin vihreillä silmillään.

"Paljonko meillä on aikaa tehdä tätä?", Francis tarttui espanjalaisen ehdotukseen, "Näytelmää, siis."

Elizabeta raahautui kurkottamaan lattialla lepäävästä laukustaan jonkinlaisen paperin, joka oli taiteltu moninkerroin ja hieman ryppyinen.

"Kevätjuhla on kesäkuun alussa... Eli vähän päälle kuukausi."

"Ei meidän kuitenkaan kannata uusia sitä aivan kokonaan", Toris sanoi ja hieroi niskaansa vaivaantuneen oloisesti, "Aika loppuu, ja sitäpaitsi, tuo on hyvä noin."

"Just nii!", Feliks hihkaisi, "Siihe pitäis vaa niinku lisätä jotain... Joka tekis siitä niinku sillee... Mikä se sana on? .. Syvällisemmän!"

"Ehkä tarinalla pitäisi olla kertoja", Tino ehdotti, kallistaen päätään, "Sellainen, joka kuvaisi hahmojen tuntemuksia ja sellaista."

Francis nyökkäsi. "Niimpä. Näytelmässä voi olla vaikea saada esille hahmojen ajatuksia."

"Lisätään siihen vain jotain jännää", Gilbert tiivisti äskeisen keskustelun, katsahtaen sittemmin Elizabetan suuntaan. Hän hymyili tytölle rohkaisevasti, joko piristääkseen tätä tai sitten merkkinä siitä, ettei jaksa enää välittää heidän riidastaan. Elizabeta mietti, kumpaa saksalainen tarkoitti, puristaen huuliaan tiiviiksi viivaksi.

"No, hyvä on", Elizabeta lausahti herättyään ajatuksistaan, "Mutta jos haluamme näytelmästä paremman kuin siitä toisesta, eikö meidän olisi hyvä selvittää vielä tarkemmin mistä se kertoo ja mitä siinä tulee tapahtumaan?"

"Joo", Antonio myönsi, pörröttäen tummanruskeita hiuksiaan. "... Mutta miten?"

Kaikki hiljenivät, katsoivat toisiinsa kuin hakeakseen jostain vastausta espanjalaisen kysymykseen, kunnes lopulta muutama katse nauliintui Kikuun. Pian kaikki katsoivatkin japanilaisnuorta, joka siristi kysyvästi silmiään.

"Mitä?"

"Kiku, sinähän tunnet sen tytön?", Gilbert kysyi, jokseenkin vihjailevalla äänensävyllä.

"Meinkö?", Kiku kutristi kulmiaan, "Joo, tunnen."

"Miten hyvin?", Elizabeta yhtyi uteluun.

"Onko hän tyttöystäväsi?", Francis virnuili ilkikurisesti.

"Ei ole!"

"Ex-tyttöystävä siis."

"Francis, hiljaa", Gilbert ärisi ja heilautti kämmentään vasten ranskalaisen naamataulua.

"Olemme ystäviä... Miten niin?", Mustahiuksinen kysyi puolestaan, epäilevä katse silmissään. Elizabeta hymyili leveästi, vaihtoi katseet sekä Gilbertin että Franciksen kanssa, kuin kysyäkseen _"ajatteletteko samaa mitä minä ajattelen?"_, valuenkin sitten istumaan Kikun eteen.

"Saat tehtävän!"

* * *

Mei käveli kiivaasti edestakaisin ja mietti. Hänen ruskeat hiuksensa heilahtivat aina päin Heraklesin kasvoja, mutta tämä taisi olla liian väsynyt välittääkseen. Sadiq näpytteli tylsistyneen näköisenä pulpetin kantta, melkein samaan tahtiin Wangin kanssa. Vash harjasi Erican lyhyehköjä hiuksia, tytön lukiessa näytelmän käsikirjoitusta, pieni hymy huulilla.

Kiku, Elizabeta, Francis ja Gilbert seisoivat luokan suljetun oven takana. Muut olivat jääneet tutkimaan teatterin näyttämön takana olevia tiloja - heidän täytyisi saada jostain tilaa lavasteille ja muulle.

"Okei", Elizabeta nyökäytti päätään ja kääntyi Kikun puoleen, "Menet muka kyselemään Mein kuulumisia ja sellaista, käännät aiheen näytelmään, yritä saada mahdollisimman paljon selville ja häivyt sitten. Järjestyykö?"

Kikulla ei ollut hyvä tunne suunnitelman suhteen, muttei voinut muutakaan, kuin nyökätä. "Eiköhän."

"Älä ole liian teennäinen", Francis lisäsi, Gilbertin jo koputtaessa luokan oveen. Sen jälkeen kaikki lukuunottamatta Kikua marssivat hieman edemmäs, japanilaisnuoren tarttuessa ovenkahvaan ja painaen sen alas, työntäen oven auki.

"Häiritsenkö?", Hän piipitti, nielaisten.

Mein kasvoille levisi hetkessä leveä hymy, tämän loikkiessa korpinmustat hiukset omaavan pojan luo. "Kiku!"

"Mei", Kiku mutisi. Hän oli hermostunut, vaikkei välttämättä syytä ollutkaan. Taiwanilaistytön syöksyessä halaamaan häntä, tilanne tuntui vain pahemmalta.

"Mitä sinä täällä?", Mei uteli irroittauduttuaan Kikusta, kädet edelleen tämän olkapäillä. Tytön hymyä olisi voinut kutsua jopa vastustamattomaksi.

"Eh, tulin vain käymään", Miehenalku selitti kuin olisi imarreltu ja hymyili peittääkseen mahdollisen epävarmuutensa. "Mitä sinulle kuuluu?"

"Hyvää! Teemme näytelmää."

"Millaista?"

Muut huoneessa olevat katsoivat kaksikon kiivasta keskustelua kulmat koholla. Sadiq ja Herakles tuijottivat toisiaan pistävästi, odottaen ilmeisesti hetkeä syöksyä keskustelemaan Kikulle.

"No, se kertoo tarinan pojasta, joka tapaa elämänsä rakkauden eräissä tanssiaisissa!", Mei selitti hieman ylpeilevään sävyyn, "Se on aika romanttinen."

Kiku hymyili edelleen. "Ketkä esittävät pääosia?"

"Vash on pääosassa ja Erica esittää sitä tyttöä. Ei kovin tähdellinen roolijako, muttei voi mitään."

"Ei, minusta roolit on jaettu hyvin", Kiku naurahti ja sai Vashin punastumaan hieman, Ericankin yrittäessä painua mahdollisimman pieneksi. Wang naurahti tälle reaktiolle kolkosti.

Mei hihkaisi innostuneen oloisena. "Sinähän olet muuten siinä toisessa näytelmässä, eikö niin?", Hän kysäisi, äänensävy vakavoituen.

"Öh, juu", Kiku nyökkäili, "En tosin näyttele mitään. Hoidan tehosteet ja sellaiset pienet asiat."

"Ahaa", Mei myhäili, arvioivalla katseella. Kiku pelkäsi, että heidän suunnitelmansa oli tavalla ja toisella paljastunut, ja hän päätti livetä paikalta mahdollisimman nopeasti - eli nyt _heti_.

"No, ei minulla mitään erityistä asiaa ollut. Nähdään."

Herakles ja Sadiq jäivät katsomaan japanilaisen perään kummastuneen näköisinä, Mein kutristaessa kulmiaan. Luokan ovi suljettiin hiljaa, vain pienen kolahduksen saattelemana, ja Kikua käytävällä odottavat Elizabeta, Gilbert ja Francis loivat tähän kysyvän katseen.

"No?", Francis kallisti päätään. "Mitä sait selville?"

Kiku mutristi huuliaan, painaen katsettaan maahan. "... Hän halasi minua."

"Mitä?"

Japanilainen heräsi aatoksistaan ja ravisteli päätään. "Oh, ei mitään!", Hän naurahti, kertoenkin sitten tarkemmin toisen luokan näytelmästä. Elizabeta tosin kuuli jo tämän äänestä, että jokin painoi hänen mieltään.

* * *

Aistitteko sen? Loistavaa, niin minäkin. :D Kiku/Mei!

Tässä luvussa ei tapahtunut oikeastaan mitään. Tarkoitus oli kirjustaa RusFiniä, mutta se taitaa lykkääntyä hieman... :) Ähähä. Ja Kiku on vähän OOC. Hups.

Ja kiitokset kommenteista jälleen. :3

**Pippuri-chan:** Hahaa, omastanikin mielestä tuo näytelmä olisi voinut olla vähän tarkemmin mietitty, mutta en raaskinut laittaa hahmoja enää sitä täysin uusimaankaan.. :D  
**Liibooboo: **Arthurin ja Alfredin seikkailut saattaa jäädä kokonaan mysteeriksi, mutta ajatellaan siltä kannalta, että ainakin niillä on hauskaa. xD Ja GerIta on toden totta hyvin hyvin hyvin suloinen pari. :3

Tälläistä tällä kertaa. (:


	5. Olematon suunnitelma

Normaali kouluaamu. Tino oli jo aikaisin hereillä, syönyt aamiaisensa, pessyt hampaansa ja pukeutunut, kun oli jo hiljalleen aika raahautua kouluun. Hän kuitenkin pyöri vielä huoneessaan, tunkien koululaukkuunsa tavaroita, joita hän tulisi tarvitsemaan. Mukaan tuli kynäpenaali ja muuta perustavaraa, muutamaa koulukirjaa unohtamatta. Koska nuoren miehen pöytä oli täynnä tavaraa koepapereista likaisiin astioihin, tämä sai etsiä maantiedonkirjaansa vaivalla.

"Tämä pitäisi siivota", Tino mutisi itsekseen, antaen jopa muutamien tavaroiden pudota lattialle. Hän löysi kirjan muutaman paperipinon alta, hymähtäen tyytyväisesti. _Löytyihän se_.

Suomalainen sai juuri vedettyä laukun vetoketjun kiinni, kun vielä vilkaisi pöytäänsä. Se olisi tosiaan siivouksen tarpeessa. Hänen silmiinsä osui kuitenkin valokuva. Kouluunlähdön kiire unohtui sillä sekunnilla, ja hän nappasi valokuvan nopeasti käsiinsä.

Tino ja Berwald. He eivät kummatkaan hymyilleet kuvassa, näyttivät yllättyneiltä. Tino muisti, että Mathias oli ottanut tämän kuvan kännykkänsä kameralla aivan yllättäen, tullut vain takaa ja pyytänyt katsomaan itseään päin. Molemmat olivat säikähtäneet hieman ja peittäneet melkoisen ovelasti sen, että olivat pitäneet toisiaan kädestä.

Se oli kuitenkin yksi niistä harvoista kuvista, joissa Berwaldilla oli joku muu kuin se normaali ilme. Tosin tässä hän oli vähän äreämmän näköinen, mutta silti puhtaasti hämmästynyt. Tino tajusi hymyilevänsä itsekseen.

Ja pyyhki samantien hymyn kasvoiltaan.

Valokuva laitettiin erään laatikon pohjalle, siinä toivossa, ettei sitä koskaan löydettäisi sieltä. Silti Tino ei kyennyt heittämään sitä pois.

* * *

Elizabetan askeleet kävivät jälleen erään koulupäivän päätteeksi kohti teatteria. Hän tarttui sen jykevään oveen, avaten sen lähes vaivattomasti, antaen sen pamahtaa kiinni omia aikojaan. Unkarilaistyttö jatkoi matkaansa standardipaikalleen lavan reunalle, johon tämä lopulta istahti.

Hän kaiveli laukustaan vihkon, jota hän käytti näytelmän muistiinpanojen tekemiseen. Käsiala sen ruutusivuilla oli varsin epäselvää ja sivujen kulmiin oli piirrelty kaikenlaista. Hän piti vihkoa niinsanottuna näytelmäpäiväkirjana, ja kirjoitti sinne suunnitelmia ja muuta vastaavaa näytelmän suhteen.

Tänään he ottaisivat työkseen keksiä jotain Mein ja tämän ystävien näytelmän pään menoksi. Lisäksi pitäisi miettiä, mistä lavasteet ja puvut hankitaan, miten ne tehdään ja milloin.

Elizabeta kirjusti näitä asioita ylös. Pian kirjoitettuaan hän yritti keksiä, miten kuluttaisi aikaansa odottaessaan muita.

Hän tosiaan halusi Roderichin vastaamaan musiikista. Ei vain siksi, koska hän osasi soittaa. Elizabeta oli pitänyt hänestä jo pitkän aikaa, muttei koskaan saa sanottua tunteistaan mitään. Jokin estää.

Ainakin Emman mukaan Gilbert pitää hänestä. Gilbert on kaikessa ärsyttävyydessään unkarilaisen hyvä ystävä, eikä hän haluaisi satuttaaa toista. Toisaalta, minkä hän sille voi?

Pian Elizabeta tajusi kirjoittavansa erään laulun sanoja vihkoon.

_"Don't you know who you are, you're my shooting star."_

Tyttö tuijotti lyriikoita hetken, kuin odottaisi tajuavansa niistä jotain keskeistä.

"... Tuo näyttää tylsältä", Hän lopulta mutisi itsekseen, alkaen koristella tekstiä kiekuroilla, sydämillä ja muulla tyttömäisellä. Samaan aikaan teatterin ovi aukeni.

Sisään asteli väsyneen oloinen Ludwig, Feliciano pirteänä, kuten aina, ja Kiku ilmeettömänä, mutta toisaalta myös jotenkin surumielisenä.

"Hei", Elizabeta tervehti, napauttaen vihkon kannet kiinni.

"Moi!", Feliciano hihkaisi ja lysähti istumaan melko huonolla ryhdillä katsomon ensimmäiselle penkkiriville. Ludwig istui hänen viereensä, peitti kädellään haukotustaan ja mutisi myös jotakin tervehdyksen tapaista.

Kiku vain nyökkäsi, istuen italialaisen toiselle puolelle. Pian muitakin alkoi saapua - Feliks ja Toris, keskustellen niitä näitä, Emil, Lukas ja Mathias, viimeisimpänä mainittu roikkuen norjalaisessa hihitellen. Toisin kun olisi saattanut olettaa, Berwald tuli heidän kanssaan. Mikä siitä teki epätavallista oli se, ettei Tino tullut hänen mukanaan.

Arthur ja Alfred tulivat myös, Gilbert, Antonio ja Francis kannoillaan. Eduard ja Tino tulivat vain vähän myöhemmin kuin Ivan, ja pian kaikki näyttivät olevan koolla.

"No niin!", Elizabeta lausahti, "Tänään meidän täytyy miettiä muutamia juttuja."

"Milloin me niinku alotetaan harjotteleen tätä?", Feliks kysyi heti alkuun, "Miettiminen ei niinku todellakaan ole mun juttu."

"Se on kyllä totta", Toris mutisi huvittuneesti.

"Harjoitellaan heti kun harjoitellaan. Hoidetaan tämä nopeasti pois alta", Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö selitti, "Minä kysyn kysymyksen ja te vastaatte, okei?"

"Okei", Mathias nyökytti, muidenkin myöntyessä ajatukselle.

"Milloin teemme lavasteet?"

"Ne on kai hyvä tehdä mahdollisimman pian", Francis sanoi, "Ilman niitä voi olla hankalaa harjoitella."

"Mistä hankimme materiaalit lavasteisiin?"

"Eiköhän teknisen luokasta jotain löydy", Arthur mutisi.

"Entä rooliasut?"

Antonio nosti etusormeaan säihkyvästi hymyillen. "Niitä löytyi iso laatikollinen tuolta!", Hän ilmoitti, loikkien lavalle ja sieltä erään varaston oven luo. Muut nousivat hänen perässään, katsellen, kun espanjalainen taiteili oven auki, napautti valot päälle ja ryhtyi sitten etsimään mainitsemaansa laatikkoa.

Pian hän olikin pamauttanut suuren pahvilaatikon Elizabetan eteen.

"Siinä", Hän hymyili.

Tyttö avasi laatikon siristellen silmiään. Gilbert, Francis, ja ennen kaikkea Feliks, kumartuivat myös tutkimaan sen sisältöä. Kangasta oli paljon, eri väreissä ja kuvioissa.

"Vähänkö makee!", Feliks hehkutti, nostaessaan vaaleansinisen mekon laatikosta. Lukas katsoi vaatekappaletta terävästi. Mathias arveli, että toisen oli saatava tuo mekko hinnalla millä hyvänsä - ainakin ilmeensä perusteella. Tanskalainen tirskahti ajatuksilleen, keräten muutaman oudoksuvan katseen puoleensa.

"Nämä on hyviä", Elizabeta sanoi, "Minulla on kotonani vielä jotakin, jos tarve vaatii. Palataan puvustukseen vähän myöhemmin."

Laatikko laitettiin hieman piiloon - eihän kukaan saisi varastaa heidän rooliasujaan tuosta vain.

"Oliko vielä kysymyksiä?", Feliciano uteli hymyillen, "Mitä me edes teemme seuraavaksi?"

"Niin joo", Elizabeta hymähti, "Mitä me teemme sen toisen näytelmän kanssa?"

"Sabotoidaan se."

"Pilataan se!"

"Käsketään heidän olla tekemättä sitä."

"Kaboom", Mathias suorastaan kuiskasi hiljaa, luoden käsillään pientä räjähdysmäistä liikettä. Emil huokaisi raskaasti.

Elizabeta puri huultaan. "No, jos käsketään heidän olla tekemättä sitä, sabotoidaan ja pilataan se ja vielä kaiken lisäksi räjäytetään se, niin eiköhän se siitä", Hän sanoi sarkastinen sävy äänessään.

"Meidän täytynee laatia jonkinlainen suunnitelma", Ivan sanoi hellällä äänellään hieman sivusta, saaden silti kaiken huomion itseensä. Kun hän tajusi kaikkien katseiden osuvan itseensä, hän hymyili hellyyttävään tyyliinsä. "_Da_?"

"No, suunnitellaan", Gilbert sanahti ja pöyhäisi hiuksiaan, "... Ideoita?"

"Eikö olisi vain viisainta mennä ja pyytää heiltä ensin kauniisti, voisivatko he millään keksiä mitään omaperäisempää", Eduard pohti ääneen. Tino nyökkäili.

Elizabeta hieroi ohimoaan, kuin saadakseen ajatuksensa terävimmiksi. "No, kokeillaan."

"Voi harmi", Mathias sanoi jälleen harvinaisen hiljaisesti vasten nyrkkiään. "Ei _kaboom_ia."

"Sehän olisi ihan tylsää!", Francis, Gilbert ja Antonio parahtivat yhtä aikaa ja yllättyivät hieman itsekin äkillistä yhteistyönhalua. Muiden katseet kääntyivät heihin, vaatien selittämään, mikäli heillä olisi parempaa ideaa.

"Jättäkää koko homma vain meidän vastuullemme", Francis naurahti ylpeilevästi ja iski silmäänsä.

"Jos uskallatte", Antonio lisäsi, vaikkei edes ollut varma siitä, mitä he kolmisin saisivatkaan aikaan.

"Laita_ Bad touch trio_ asialle ja kaikki on pielessä", Arthur toi esiin tämän tärkeän pointin ja sai aikaan myöntyvää, jokseenkin myös epävarmaa muminaa. Elizabeta selvitti kurkkuaan ja katsoi Gilbertiä ystävineen tietynlainen ylpeys silmissään, kuin olisi ristimässä nuo ritareiksi - ja sitten aikoisikin iskeä miekan kiinni heidän olkapäihinsä.

"No jos tämän kerran", Hän lopulta lausahti, "Ette sitten tee mitään niin tyhmää, että voimme saada jonkun rangaistuksen, tyyliin _"ette saa tehdä näytelmää, olitte tuhota tuon toisenkin"_. Tajuatteko?"

Franciksen, Antonion ja Gilbertin kasvoille levisi säihkyvät Pepsodent-hymyt. "Totta kai!", He hihkaisivat ja nostivat kätensä ohimolleen, kuten armeijassa oli tapana tehdä.

Trio poistui tilasta varsin äänekkäästi, selitellen omiaan, muiden katsoessa heidän peräänsä. Oven kiinni pamahtamisen jälkeen ainoa ääni oli vain hiljainen sihahdus:

"_Kaboom_."

* * *

"Voi poloisia, menivät luottamaan meihin", Francis naureskeli, tallustellen pitkin koulun käytävää toisella puolellaan hilpeän oloinen espanjalainen ja toisella motivoituneelta näyttävä saksalainen.

"Keskity nyt!", Gilbert parahti ja löi ranskalaisnuorta takaraivoon, "Yritetään kerrankin käyttäytyä ja tehdä jotain järkevää."

"Ei tule onnistumaan!", Antonio parahti teatraalisuus äänessään ja huitaisi kämmenselällään otsaansa, kuin olisi pyörtymässä. Francis nyökkäili.

"Kyllä minä ja Antonio jotain järkevää saataisiin aikaiseksi, mutta Gilbert...", Hän mutisi kiusoittelevasti ja taputti ystävänsä olkapäätä, "Olet nyt kolmantena pyöränä."

Gilbert näytti jopa loukkaantuvan, vinkaisten melkein kuin kissanpentu. Purkaakseen huonon olonsa hän päätyi huitomaan Francista jälleen nyrkeillään.

"Syökää churroa, syökää churroa...", Antonio hyräili itsekseen, kun kaksi muuta riehuivat vieressä ja Gilbert yritti osua blondiin ystäväänsä, mutta tuloksetta. Äänekäs trio pysähtyi yllättäen kuin seinään, kun heidän edessään seisoi ärtyneen näköinen punapää, kädet lanteillaan.

"Mitä te taas riehutte?", Kysyi kiivas ääni heikolla italialaisella korostuksella, "Ja jos sinulla on churroja, anna tänne! En ole syönyt mitään tänään!"

Kolmikko oli hetken jopa ällistyneen näköinen, mutta pian Antonio kuitenkin pelasti kiusallisen tilanteen astumalla suoraan tämän italialaisen eteen.

"Lovi! Pitkästä aikaa!"

"Nähtiin viimeksi jotain 45 minuuttia sitten!"

"Se on pitkä aika", Antonio hihitti ja pörrötti Lovinon punertavia, kuitenkin hyvin tummia hiuksia. Toinen huitaisi espanjalaisen käden pois, nyrpistäen nenäänsä. Pidempi hymähti, "Oletpa taas kiukkuinen. _Fusososo_!"

"Lopeta!", Lovino parkaisi heti alkuun, huitoen käsillään ihan vain pitääkseen Antonion iloisen auran kaukana, kuin se voisi tarttua häneen. Kaksikko jatkoi sekavaa keskusteluaan, jonka aihe vaihtui aina muutaman lauseen välein, Gilbertin ja Franciksen katsoessa hämillään vierestä.

"Eikö meidän pitänyt hoidella se näytelmä?"

"Ai niin."

"Lovino tulee mukaan!", Antonio ilmoitti kuultuaan muistutuksen näytelmän terrorisoinnista, vetäisten italialaisen mukaansa - joka ei jostain ihmeen syystä pistänyt vastaan. Francis naurahti, Gilbertin tallustaessa joukon kärjessä. Pian he saapuivat sen tietyn luokkahuoneen ovelle, jolloin nuori ranskalaisemme kääntyi ystäviensä puoleen.

"Eläytykää", Lause jäi lyhyeksi, hänen astuessaan jo sisään, hurmaava hymy huulillaan. Antonio kutristi kulmiaan ja Gilbert oli repiä toisen takaisin, muttei ehtinyt, kun tajusi astuneensa itse perässä.

Lovino kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Hämmästyttävää."

"Anteeksi häiriömme", Francis mutisi ja vilkuili ympäriinsä, nähden vain kysyviä naamoja ja oudoksuvia katseita, kunnes sitten lopulta naulitsi siniset silmänsä Meihin, joka kallisti päätään. Gilbert nyökkäili hymy huulillaan, kuin muka tietäisi mitä ihmettä oli tapahtumassa.

"Pikkusiskoni soitti ja kertoi hävittäneensä korvakorunsa, ja me kun olemme täällä koululla niin päätimme sitten etsiä sen", Francis selitti _pienen_ valkoisen valheen, "Olkaa kuin meitä ei olisikaan."

Mei, Vash, Erica ja muutama muu nyökkäsi hitaasti päätään. Sen jälkeen he kuitenkin näyttivät jatkavan keskusteluaan aivan normaalisti. Francis viittoi Gilbertiä ja Antoniota peremmälle luokkaan, kyykistyenkin sitä mukaa lattianrajaa kohti, kuin etsisi mainitsemaansa korvakorua.

Antonio teki samoin, jolloin Gilbertin hajaantuessa hieman muista. Lovino jäi ovensuulle vaivaantuneen näköisenä - toki hän voisi lähteä, mutta toisaalta: Antonio ystävineen alentui ryömimään lattialla vain salakuunnellakseen jotain näytelmäsuunnitelmia. Hupaisaa, eikö totta?

Mei selitti näytelmän asioista taukoamatta. Hekin suunnittelivat sitä, milloin ja miten tekevät lavasteet, ynnä muuta sellaista. He mainitsivat myös ehtineensä valita jo osan puvustuksesta - mutta missä niitä säilytettiin? He eivät sanoneet siitä mitään, mutta luokan takaseinän luona - jossa säilytettiin ilmeisesti kaikkea, mikä kuului tämän luokan oppilaiden töihin eikä sillä ollut tilaa muualla koulussa - oli erään tuolin päällä pino jonkinlaisiksi vaatteiksi tulkittavia kankaita.

Gilbert painoi tämän mieleensä, tajutenkin sitten olevan Franciksen vieressä.

"Onko sinulla muka pikkusisko?", Hän kysyi kuiskaten, kun ei sitä voinut vastustaakaan.

"On!", Francis murahti takaisin yhtä hiljaisesti ja huitaisi albiinopoikaa kauemmas kädellään, "Ole etsivinäsi!"

Mein ja tovereiden keskustelu alkoi hiljalleen karata aiheesta ja välillä luokan täytti äänekäs naurunmetakka. Sen enempää järkevää tai käyttökelpoista tietoa_ Bad Touch Trio_ tuskin saisi. Pian he olivatkin jo pystyssä, kaikilla naamallaan oi-niin-viaton hymy.

"Okei, ei se täällä ollut!", Francis ilmoitti melko äänekkäästi, "Mennään!"

He lähtivät luokkahuoneesta mitä pikimmiten. Oven sulkeuduttua Mei veti kasvoilleen vakavamman ilmeen.

Tässä oli jotain mätää.

* * *

"Te olette ihan hämäriä", Elizabeta töksäytti mielipiteensä päin Gilbertin, Antonion ja Franciksen naamaa, näiden kerrottua _korvakorun etsintä_-leikistään.

"No, ehkä vähän...", Gilbert myönsi, nostaen hieman käsiään antautumisen merkiksi - vastaan väittämistä ei ollut.

"Täysijärkisyys ei kuulu toimenkuvaamme", Francis lausahti, muiden kahden nyökäten. Lovino, joka oli edelleen jostain syystä mukana, huokaisi ja mutisi samalla jotakin _"ei todellakaan"_ tapaista harvinaisen ironisesti.

He seisoivat käytävällä hieman teatterin ovesta edempänä. Muut olivat jo ilmeisesti menneet, ja he näyttivät olevan viimeiset oppilaat koululla. Elizabeta kertoi, kuinka he olivat säätäneet Lukaksen ääntä naisellisemmaksi, hyppineet lavalla kuin balettitanssijat ja lopulta odottaneet vain, että aika kuluisi. Siinäpä oli järkevyyttä kerrakseen.

"Huomenna sitten teemme toisen vaiheen olemattomasta suunnitelmastamme", Francis sanoi, heilautti kättään ja kääntyi lähteäkseen, ennen kuin Elizabeta ehtisi vetää mitään johtopäätöksiä _olemattomasta suunnitelmasta_. "Nähdään silloin!"

Gilbert teki samoin ja mutisi myös jotakin _hei hei_n tapaista, harppoen Antonio ja Lovino kannoillaan Franciksen perään. Elizabeta huokaisi, vilkuttaen nuorukaisten perään. Nuori neitosemme joutuu ilmeisesti pakottamaan itsensä siihen uskoon, että koko koulun tunnetuimmat kiusantekijät osaisivat pitää tilanteen hallussa.

Niin vaikealta kuin se kuulostikin.

* * *

Anteeksi, en osaa lopettaa näitä lukuja silleen jännästi.. :D Mutta toivottavasti edes tuo alussa ollut tilanne jäi koukuttamaan. Ensiksi Rusfin, sitten viittaus SuFiniin... Virnistän ilkeästi ja jatkan selitystä:

Franciksen mainitsema pikkusisko on Monaco. Hän tulee vielä nopeasti esille, ilmeisesti ihmisnimellä Mona, ellen parempaa keksi... :D

Jipii! Lovino pääsi mukaan. (: Näin paljon hahmoja... Tarinan säätäminen niin, että jokainen saisi hieman _screentimeä_, on tajuttoman vaikeaa. Tällä hetkellä Elizabeta + Bad Touch Trio on aika paljon esillä, mutta koska kyseessä taitaa olla aika pitkäksi venyvä ficci, muutkin tulevat kyllä esiintymään. :D

Ja kiitos todella paljon kommenteista! :3 Kommentoida muuten saa, pienikin palaute on plussaa!

Ainiin! Elizabetan kirjustamat lyriikat ovat **Air Traffic**in kappaleesta _"Shooting star"_. En omista sitä tai sen sanoja tai mitään.

Ja nyt - kohti uutta chapteria ja sen yli!


	6. Mikä meni väärin?

Aamuinen ruuhka koulun aulassa oli jo rauhoittunut melkein kokonaan, vaikka osa oppilaista ei vielä kehdannut raahautua tunneilleen. Hetkellisen hiljaisuuden rikkoi yllättäen auki pamahtavat etuovet, joista sisään astui määrätietoinen katse silmissään nuori tyttö, puuskuttaen raskaasti. Hänen vaaleanruskeat hiuksensa oli paksulla letillä, vaikka osa hiuksista olikin auki. Hänen päänsä oikealla puolella oli punainen rusetti, kun taas etuhiuksia koristi hiuspinnit ja nenällään hänellä oli silmälasit.

Muutama kummastunut katse kääntyi hänen puoleensa, mutta tyttö oli päättänyt olla välittämättä. _Kaikkihän nyt kerran jos toisen koulusta myöhästyvät_, hän ajatteli, astellessaan peremmälle aulaan, _vaikka minun tapauksessani se outoa voi ollakin..._

Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi, ihan vain katsoakseen, onko hänellä seuraavan tunnin kirjat mukanaan. Tyttöparka ei tosin ehtinyt saada laukkuakaan edes auki, kun joku jo laski kätensä hänen olalleen.

"Anteeksi", Kysyi nuoren tytön ääni hänen takaansa. "Oletko sinä Mona Bonnefoy?"

Monaksi kutsuttu tyttö käännähti äänen puoleen, hieman hämmästyneen näköisenä. "Kyllä? Ja sinä olet...?"

"Kutsu vain Meiksi", Tyttö hymisi, hymyillen vaisusti. "Minulla olisi kysymys."

"Kysy pois vain."

"Olitko sinä kadottanut korvakorusi?"

Mona kohotti kulmiaan. Oliko hän? Hän vei kätensä kokeilemaan korvanlehteään, jos siitä tosiaan puuttuisi jotakin. Ei, kyllä kaikki oli tallella.

"En", Hän vastasi, vaisu hymy leviten huulille, "Pahoittelen."

Mei katsoi toista ensin hieman epäuskottavasti. Mutta eikös Mona ollut Franciksen pikkusisko, ja Francis oli eilen tullut nuuskimaan heidän luokastaan korvakorua? Taiwanilaistytön päänsisäiset rattaat raksuttivat hetken kovaäänisesti, ennen kuin tämä tajusi, mistä oikeasti saattaisi olla kyse. _Mokomat..._

Mona kallisti päätään. "Onko kaikki hyvin?"

Mei säpsähti. "Oh, juu! Ei tässä mitään, anteeksi häiriö."

Sen sanottuaan aasialaisnuori kipitti tiehensä. Mona tuijotti hetken tämän perään, kutristaen kulmiaan. Hyvin outoa tämäkin. Hän ja Mei eivät koskaan ennen ole vaihtaneet sanaakaan, joten tähän täytyi olla jokin syy. Jokin muu syy kuin se, että joku on kadottanut korvakorunsa.

Kuka edes uskaltaisi väittää, että Mona oli kadottanut jotakin?

Tyttö mutisi tympääntyneesti jotain itsekseen.

"... Francis."

* * *

Oli välitunti, joka pidettiin yleensä, jos ensimmäisen ja toisen tunnin välille jäi vapaata aikaa. Tino istuskeli tällä kertaa ilman neljää muuta pohjoismaalaista ystäväänsä koulun pihalla olevalla penkillä, ilman mitään järkevämpää tekemistä. Hän kuunteli musiikkia mp3-soittimestaan, tosin toinen kuulokkeista roikkui alas, kun vain toinen soitti musiikkia. Kuulokkeet olivat jo melko vanhat ja kulutetut, ja jostain syystä toisesta nappikuulokkeesta ei kuulunut mitään.

Joskus jopa tästä toisesta toimivasta meni äänet, mutta silloin täytyi vain odottaa, että vika korjaantuu. Pitäisi kai hankkia kokonaan uudet kuulokkeet.

Tino katseli ylös taivaalle, jolla ei lipunut pilveäkään. Sää oli mukavan viileä näin aamusta, mutta se lämpenee päivän mittaan. Niin ainakin on tähän asti joka päivä käynyt, ellei yllättäen ala sataa.

"_Kun yössä yksin vaeltaa, voi kaltaisensa kohdata..._", Tino tajusi laulavansa hiljaa. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen, kuin tarkistaakseen, ettei kukaan kuullut.

Mutta taisinkin kuulla.

"Laulat kauniisti", Hempeän lapsekas ääni sanoi hänen vasemmalta puoleltaan.

Tino käänsi päätään myös äänen suuntaan, kykenemättömänä vastaamaan yllättävään kehuun. Samalla kuulokkeet hiljentyivät.

"Oh, Ivan..."

Venäläisnuorukainen hymyili tyypilliseen tyyliinsä. Hymy oli ehkä yksi maailman herttaisimmista, mutta sen alla piiloteltiin jotain.

"Mm?", Ivan hymisi, "Hei, Tino."

"M-mistä sinä siihen tupsahdit?", Tino naurahti ääni värähdellen. Häntä kieltämättä hieman pelotti toisen seura. Ei siihen ilmeisesti mitään erityisempää syytä ollut, mutta kun toinen puhkui tietynlaista sävyä ilmapiiriin.

"Kävelin tuolta, sitten katsoin olisiko ketään, jolle voisin mennä puhumaan, otin 21 askelta ja istuin tähän", Ivan selitti ja osoitteli sormellaan koulun etuoville päin. Hän naurahti. "Aikamoinen tarina, eikö?"

"Hyvin", Tino sanoi jopa hieman sarkastisesti, päättäen sitten keksiä jotain jutunjuurta keskustelulle. "Mitä sinulle kuuluu?"

"Hyvää", Ivan vastasi ytimekkäästi, kun siirsi katsettaan myöskin taivasta kohti, "Entä sinulle?"

"Samoin. Mites siskosi? Joko hän pääsi sairaalasta?"

"Hän pääsee ensiviikolla. En malta odottaa..."

_Hellyyttävää_, Tino ajatteli. Ivanin sisko, Katyusha, oli joutunut erittäin kovan kuumeen takia sairaalaan. Onneksi se ei ollut mitään kovin vakavaa, ja syyksi oltiin kerrottu ylenpalttinen stressi. Katuyshallahan oli hoidettavanaan omat opiskelunsa ja nuoremmat sisarensa, kun kolmikon vanhemmat eivät olleet enää läsnä.

Ja miten Tino tiesi tästä kaikesta? No, hän sattui omistamaan pahan tavan sekaantua toisten asioihin, jos he näyttävät vähänkin apeilta.

Ivan oli aina ollut hieman etäinen, eikä hänellä ollut muutenkaan paljon minkäänlaisia ystäviä. Joko hän pelotti osaa tai sitten näytti vain niin uhkaavalta, kiitos pituutensa ja muidenkin ulkoisten merkkien. Venäläisnuori näytti nopeasti vilkaistaessa sellaiselta tyypiltä, joka tarpeen tullen turvautuisi fyysiseen voimaan, jos ei muutakaan keksisi.

Mutta ei - Ivan oli lueteltavissa jopa herkäksi ja tunteikkaaksi. Vaikka hänen hymynsä tapana oli jotain syvempää. Vaikkei Tino välttämättä olisi halunnut tietää mitä, hän osasi jo aavistaa syyn.

Tino oli vain eräs päivä mennyt kysymään, miksi Ivan oli ollut niin surullisen näköinen. Tinolle oli kai ollut helppo kertoa totuus, eikä väittää, että kaikki oli hyvin. Niin heistä oli tullut ystäviä, ja suomalainen tuntui olevan ainoa, jolle Ivan pystyi kertomaan kaiken - ja silti Tino piti hänestä.

Nytkin he keskustelivat melko avoimesti tapahtumista, kunnes koulun kello soi seuraavan tunnin alkamisen merkiksi.

"Kas", Tino hymähti noustessaan, "Näemme kai sitten taas näytelmän harjoituksissa."

"_Da_", Ivan myöntyi ajatukselle venäjäksi, "Nähdään silloin."

"Joo, nähdään."

Lyhyempi jäi katsomaan, kun toinen harppoi kohti seuraavaa tuntia. Hän tunsi sydämensä pohjalla pienen pistoksen, mutta antamatta sen häiritä, lähti hänkin tunnille.

Joka tulisi olemaan viimeinen ennen harjoituksia.

* * *

Elizabeta asteli _Bad Touch Trio_ mukanaan kohti teatteria. Tyttö käveli edellä, kolme muuta taaempana, kuin viattomat enkelit. Mitä he eivät todellakaan olleet.

"_Put the lights out in the basement, that's what I call entertainment_!", Francis lauloi itsekseen, saaden Antonion vain vähän väliä huokaisemaan raskaasti, kun Gilbert ei edes välittänyt.

Unkarilaistyttö kutristi kulmiaan itsekseen. Eivät nuo ole enkeleitä nähnytkään, eivätkä todellakaan viattomuutta.

"Mitä te muuten meinasitte tehdä sen suunnitelmanne kanssa?", Elizabeta kysäisi, "Meidän pitäisi aloittaa jo harjoitukset, joten pitäisitte kiirettä."

"Mitä vielä! Mehän suoritettiin se jo", Francis nauroi.

"Milloin?"

"Tuossa välitunnilla äsken."

Elizabetan askeleet olivat pysähtyneet ja katse vaati kertomaan tarkemmin. Antonio ja Gilbert naurahtivat hermostuneen oloisesti, mutta Francis näytti tyytyväiseltä.

"No, juttuhan meni näin..."

* * *

_Hieman aikaisemmin saman päivän aikana..._

"Reitti selvä!", Francis ilmoitti luokan ovelta, jolla he olivat eilenkin vierailleet. Nyt luokka oli tyhjillään, sillä suurin osa oli mennyt ulos haukkaamaan happea. Ranskalaisnuori marssi itse edeltä, kun Antonio ja Gilbert tulivat perässä.

"Missä ne laatikot olivat, Gil?", Antonio hymisi ja katseli luokassa ympärilleen. Yllättäen hän sai jotain päin naamaansa, joka paljastui vaatteeksi. Eikä miksikä tahansa vaatteeksi - vaan hameeksi.

"Näyttäisit söpöltä siinä", Francis sanoi pokerinaamalla, kaivellen luokan perällä olevia laatikoita, jotka olivat täynnä roolivaatteita. Ne olivat itseasiassa täysin normaaleita vaatteita, joita kuka vain voisi käyttää. Mikä niistä teki niin erityisiä, oli se, että näyttelijä pukisi ne. Siksi ne olivat roolivaatteita. Logiikka on lähes pettämätön.

Gilbert vilkaisi kelloa. "Meillä ei ole liikaa aikaa, joten päätetään nyt nopeasti mitä näille tehdään."

Kolmikko katsoi toisiaan hetken täysin neuvottomana.

"Yksinkertaisesti vain tuhotaan ne!", Antonio ehdotti hymyillen täysin normaaliin tapaansa.

"Varastetaan ne ja piilotetaan jonnekkin", Francis pohti ääneen, "Ja sitten ollaan kuin ne olisivat aina olleet meidän."

Kun Gilbert ei näyttänyt keksivän mitään sen parempaa, hän huokaisi: "No jos vain heitetään ne ikkunasta... Vaikka."

Pian trio tajusi katsovansa toisiaan taas neuvottomana. Mikä näistä vaihtoehdoista valittiin? Tuhoaminen, varastaminen vai pois heittäminen?

Tilannehan ratkeaa vain yhdellä tavalla.

"Kivi, paperi, sakset!", Kolmikko karjui yhteen ääneen.

Gilbertillä oli paperi. Antoniolla myös. Franciksella oli kuin olikin sakset.

"Eli otetaan ne vain mukaamme", Blondi ilmoitti omahyväisesti, napaten yhden laatikon kainaloonsa. Antonio näytti pettyvän, toki peittäen sen hyvin ja otti hänkin yhden laatikon. Gilbertille jäi vain ylimääräiset tavarat, tai sitten sellaiset, jotka sattuivat putoamaan laatikoista.

"Ja nyt paetaan, ennen kuin me kaikki kuollaan!"

* * *

Elizabetan katse oli jälleen suorastaan murhaava.

"Ja minne te laitoitte ne?", Hän kysyi, heilauttaen kättään tyyliin _"no oliko tuossa taaskaan mitään järkeä"_, koska sen kysyminen ääneen olisi aivan tyhjänpäiväistä. Vastaus on tietenkin _ei_.

"Jätettiin tuohon näyttämön lähelle", Gilbert selosti samalla, kun he vihdoin saapuivat teatterin ovelle.

"Entä jos ne etsii niitä sieltä?", Elizabeta ärähti, kun tarttui ovenkahvaan ja työnsi sen lopulta auki.

"No sitten...", Antonio oli puuttua keskusteluun, mutta hiljeni. Samoin tekivät kolme muutakin, kun heidän katseensa siirtyivät katsomaan ympärilleen.

Taaimmaisella penkkirivillä, ovelta päin katsottuna ensimmäisellä, nojaili vähän päälle kuuden hengen ryhmä tuimat katseet silmissään. Ja ensimmäisenä seisoi tietenkin - kukapa mukaan - Mei. Elizabeta nielaisi kireästi, mutta Francis henkäisi kauhistuneena, kun hänen katseensa osui yhteen harvinaisen tuttuun kasvoon.

"Francis, selitä", Mona sanoi kopeasti, kädet puuskassa.

"Mm", Mei hymisi ja loi Elizabetaan arvioivan katseen. Ovelle ilmaantui pian muitakin, mukaanlukien Lukas, Mathias, Tino, Berwald, Emil, Feliciano, Ludwig ja muut. Pian kaikki näyttivätkin jumittavan ovella, pitäen visusti muutaman metrin raon heidän ja toisen näytelmäryhmän välissä.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?", Feliciano kysyi hieman arastellen. Feliks loi Torikseen kysyvän katseen, mutta tämä kohautti olkiaan.

Kiku henkäisi, toivoen, että voisi paeta paikalta.

Elizabeta katseli ympärilleen, tajuten, että muut seisoivat hänen selkänsä takana - ilmeisesti turvassa painostavaa ilmapiiriä.

Ja kaikki mitä Francis sai pikkusiskonsa julman katseen alla sanottua oli:

"_Oh, mon garçon_..."

* * *

Cliffhanger. Ähähähä. :D Franciksen viimeisin lause on suomennettuna "Voi veljet" tai jotain sinne päin.

Kun sain tuon RusFin-kohdan kirjoitettua, hihkaisin äänekkäästi "JESS!" kädet ilmassa niin, että kaninikin säikähti. :D Kirjoitin tätä aluksi hieman enemmänkin, esimerkiksi kohdan, jossa Monaco syöksyy tenttaamaan Francis-paralta totuutta siitä korviksesta. Mutta se ei nyt liittynyt mitenkään mihinkään enkä osannut jatkaa sitä. Ja tämä on parempi näin. :D

Anteeksi muuten (ainakin omasta mielestäni) tökkivä teksti... =_=

Tämä oli sekava luku. Tinon ja Ivanin välinen juttu on auki edelleen, minun pitäisi saada UKUS mukaan, Romanonkin pitäisi vielä ilmaantua ja mitä ihmettä Mein ja Kikun välillä on? Miettikääs näitä... Mutta älkää ääneen! xD

Hahmoilla on näköjään tapana laulaa jotakin, hmm. Tinon hyräilemä biisi oli Tehosekoittimen _"Hetken tie on kevyt"_ ja Franciksen taas MSI:n _"Lights out"_ :D

Ja kommentista kiitos **Liibooboo**lle! ^^ Se palaute on edelleenkin täysin tervetullutta! :3


	7. Sopimus

"Tämähän ei ole sitä miltä se näyttää", Gilbert hymisi, epätoivoisena yrityksenä keventää tunnelmaa, "Eihän?"

Lyhyen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Mei hymähti, "Pahoittelen, tulimme vain hakemaan rooliasusteemme. Mietittiin tässä vain, miten ne ovat tänne joutuneet?"

Suurin osa kääntyi katsomaan Francista, joka naurahti hermostuneesti. Ranskalainen ei kuitenkaan osannut sanoa mitään, joten nyt käännyttiin Elizabetaan. Hänhän oli tästä näytelmästä vastuussa.

"Mistä minä tietäisin?", Tyttö sanoi oitis, "Ehkä joku opettaja oli tuonut ne tänne?"

Mei, eikä kukaan muukaan, lämmennyt ajatukselle.

".. Tai sitten ei."

Mona tuhahti ärsyyntyneen oloisena. "Myöntäkää vain, että varastitte ne", Hän lausui, syyttävä katse veljessään.

Francis kohautti olkiaan. "Ehkä varastettiin, ehkä ei."

"En käyttäisi sanaa _varastaa, _voi hyvin olla, että me vain lainattiin niitä!", Antonio perusteli, vaikka tiesi itsekin, ettei tuossa ollut mitään logiikkaa. Jotain oli kuitenkin tehtävä.

"Jos puhuisitte vain suoraan ja lopettaisitte tuon valehtelun", Mei ärisi, "Oletteko te kateellisia jostain, kun haluatte _noin_ kovasti tuhota näytelmämme?"

"Ei tietenkään, se juoni on ihan kamala!", Gilbert älähti, mutristaen kulmiaan, "Ihmeen siirappinen kouludraama..."

"Ja teillä on?", Vash liittyi keskusteluun taiwanilaistytön viereltä, "Epätoivoinen yritys matkia Romeota ja Juliaa?"

Porukka hiljeni, vaihtoi muutaman katseen keskenään ja perääntyi hieman. Yksi kuitenkin astui hieman eteenpäin, hieman pelokkaan näköisenä.

"Meillä on onnellinen loppu", Feliciano piipitti, "Romeossa ja Juliassa ne kuolee... Molemmat."

Ludwig huokaisi, laskien kätensä italialaisen olalle. Elizabeta puri huultaan. Ei tuota voinut myöntää, ei tosin kiistääkään. Heidän näytelmänsä oli surkea, vaikka he kuinka parantelivat ja keksivät siihen uusia asioita. Hän ei silti halunnut muunnella sitä, sillä tämä oli idea, jonka he olivat tehneet yhdessä. Ajatus oli tärkein.

Mei naurahti suorastaan pilkallisesti. "Niimpä. Hiljaisuus on myöntymisen merkki."

"Emme kuitenkaan halua, että teette näytelmänne", Elizabeta protestoi, "Koska me aloitimme ensin, on voisi myös sanoa, että te matkitte ideaamme."

"Ai mitä, onko teillä ideaakin siinä?", Sadiq tirskui hieman sivummalta. Heracles oli täysin omissa maailmoissaan, eikä täten seurannut riitaa ollenkaan - mikä oli ehkä hyvä. Painostava tunnelma oli lähes käsin kosketeltavissa.

"Ole sinä hiljaa siellä", Unkarilainen mutisi, edes vilkaisematta Sadiqia. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, vetäen henkeä. Turkkilaismiehen kommentti oli liikaa.

Gilbert huomasi tytön ilmeestä, ettei tämä kohta jaksaisi puhua hillitysti. Ja se ei olisi kaunista jälkeä se. Hän astui tämän edelle, tietynlainen päättäväisyys äänessään.

"Kävi miten kävi, me emme luovu omasta näytelmästämme, koska tämä on Elizabetalle - ja meille muillekin - tärkeää!", Albiinonuori lausui yllättävän vakaasti, hämmästyttäen muutaman ystävänsä ja kieltämättä itsensäkin. Mainittu unkarilainen katsoi Gilbertin selkää hetken täysin neuvottomana, ennen kuin tajusi ryhdistäytyä.

"Kuka sanoi, ettei tämä olisi meille tärkeää?", Mei väitti samalla mitalla takaisin, "Ja emme me ole edes vaatineet teitä luopumaan näytelmästänne! Tätä menoa kyllä taidan vaatiakin!"

"Vaadi pois vain", Gilbert vastasi, "Mutta mehän sanoimme jo, ettemme luovu tästä!"

"Emme mekään tästä!"

Kaksikko jatkoi ytimekästä väittelyään, Kikun miettiessä mitä hän tekisi - hänen pitäisi puolustaa Gilbertiä, mutta toisaalta hän ei halunnut pahoittaa Mein mieltä. Ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä päätöksensä, astui Mona Gilbertin ja Mein väliin.

"Nyt turvat umpeen, _Pour l'amour du ciel_!", Tämä huudahti sen verran kovalla äänellä, että kaikki menivät täysin hiljaisiksi. "Jos te kerran molemmat haluatte tehdä näytelmän, mutta ette halua toisen tekevän sitä, lyökää vaikka vetoa jostakin ja voittaja saa pitää näytelmänsä!"

Francis huokaisi helpottuneesti, Gilbertin vilkaistessa Elizabetaa, kuin antaakseen tälle vallan päättää.

Elizabeta näytti hetken hämmästyneeltä, katsahtaen Monaa, sittemmin Meitä ja lopulta Gilbertiä.

"Kyllä se käy", Mei myöntyi itsevarmalla äänensävyllä. Francis, Antonio, Gilbert ja muutama muu 2A-luokkalainen nyökkäsi Elizabetalle, merkkinä suostumaan myös.

"Joo", Unkarilainen nyökkäsi hätiköydysti, "Sopii."

Mona siristi silmiään, korjaten ryhtiään. "Nyt siis vain päätetään, miten tämä ratkaistaan. Ehdotuksia?"

Kumpikaan tytöistä ei sanonut mitään. Mona loi myös Gilbertiin kysyvän katseen, mutta tämä vain kohautti olkiaan. Pian Feliks astui joukon perältä esiin, hymyillen vienosti.

"Koulullahan on niinku ne urheilukilpailut ensiviikolla! Siinähä kilpaillaan siitä, mikä luokka saa paremmat pisteet niissä lajeissa. Mehä niinku voitais päätellä se sen mukaa, kumpi luokka saa paremmat pisteet", Puolalainen selitti itsevarmasti.

Mona kuunteli toisen ehdotusta, päätyen nyökkäämään. "Kuulostaa hyvältä. Se luokka, joka saa paremmat pisteet, pitää näytelmänsä ja se toinen sitten luopuu omastaan. Yksinkertaista."

Sopimus varmistettiin vielä muutamalla kylmällä katseella, ennen kuin Mei ystävineen poistui - vieden nyt ne roolivaatteet mennessään. Elizabeta päästi huuliltaan helpottuneen huokauksen.

"No niin... Ja ketä hyväkuntoisia tyyppejä meillä on täällä?", Tämä kysyi närkästyneesti.

Feliciano osoitti Ludwigia, joka puolestaan osoitti Gilbertiä, joka osoitti Francista, joka osoitti Arthuria, joka taas osoitti Alfredia. Amerikkalaisen osoittaessa Antoniota, joka osoitti vain lähintä vahvalta näyttävää tyyppiä - Berwaldia, joka osoitti Mathiasta, joka taas osoitti Lukasta, joka osoitti Emiliä ja Emil lopulta Tinoa. Tino osoitti ajatuksissaan Ivania, joka osoitti jostain syystä Eduardia, joka osoitti Torista, jolle jäi lopulta päätettäväksi, osoittaisiko Felistä vai Elizabetaa.

Hetken epäröityään tämä kuitenkin osoitti Elizabetaa, samalla kun katsoi Felistä _"näin asiat vain ovat"_-ilmeellä.

"Mut mähän olen niinku totaalisen hyväkuntoinen!", Feliks protestoi, tosin kuuroille korville.

Unkarilaistyttö huokaisi. "No kai se sitten on vain toivottava, ettemme joudu jyrätyksi."

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä päätettiin sovittaa rooliasuja, ja heti sen jälkeen aloittaa harjoittelu. Oli hyvä treenata varman päälle, jos he nyt sattuisivatkin voittamaan. Sen jälkeen aikaa olisi vain muutama viikko, ja siinä tulisi kiire. Eikä kenellekään ollut muutakaan tekemistä koulun jälkeen, joten...

Rooliasulaatikko oli kaivettu esiin ja tyhjennetty läpikotaisin. Kaikki olivat levittäytyneet näyttämölle, jonka takatiloissa oli muutama peili. Samalla he saattoivat tutkia tiloja hieman lisää, ja suunnitella vaikka lavasteita.

"Oi katso, Louis, enkö olekin hurmaava?"

Francis virnuili leveästi Arthurille (joka näytteli hahmoa nimeltä Louis), päällään oma rooliasusteensa: jonkinlainen viitta tekokarvoilla, kruunu, vaaleansininen paita ja valkeat housut. Britin pokerinaama ei värähtänytkään, mutta totta puhuen, tämä kauhistui.

"Et todellakaan!", Arthur ilmoitti mielipiteensä, irvistäen inhoavasti.

Ranskalainen naurahti. "Mahtaako olla noin? Olenko se vain minä vai punastuitko ihan hiukan?", Tämä kujersi nojautuen hieman toista päin.

"Näät omiasi! Häivy!"

"Nyt olet ainakin ihan punainen."

"Koska olet niin kuvottava ja minä ärsyyntynyt!"

Francis jatkoi virnuiluaan, pudistellen päätään. "Voi että, et tarkoita tuota kuitenkaan", Hän hymisi ja vetäytyi hetkeksi, "Ehkä osaat näyttää tunteesi paremmin teoilla kuin sanoilla."

"Todellakin!", Arthur ärähti, valmiina mottaamaan toista suoraan naamatauluun. Yllättäen Francis olikin tarttunut englantilaisen ranteesta, aikeissa vetöää toisen itseään päin. Ennen kuin Arthur ehti tajuta mitä oli tapahtumassa, vetäistiinkin hänet taaemmas niin, että Franciksen ote irtosi ja britti löysikin itsensä jonkun vahvojen käsivarsien keskeltä.

Alfred mulkaisi Francista pistävästi, halaten Arthuria takaapäin.

"Oho!", Ranskalainen vihelsi, "Sankari pelastaa aina päivän."

"Todellakin", Amerikkalainen mutisi ja päästi otteensa Arthurista, kääntyen lähteäkseen. Englantilainen näki vilaukselta toisen harvinaisen vakavat kasvot, hämmentyen itsekin.

Sen kummempia miettimättä, Arthur vilkaisi tyytyväisesti virnuilevaa Francista murhaavasti ja lähti harppomaan Alfredin perään.

Antonio astui Franciksen viereen, katsoen ystävänsä sijasta poispäin kulkevaa Arthuria.

"Juuri tuotako sinä hait?", Hän kysyi.

"_Oui_", Blondi vastasi hymisten pirteästi, "Noiden kahden on jo aikakin huomata, että he kuuluvat toisilleen. On kevätkin!"

Espanjalainen oli hetken hiljaa, mutta repesi lopulta nauruun, taputtellen Franciksen olkapäätä. "Olet sinäkin yksi Amorin apulainen!"

Kaksikon naureskellessa omiaan ja mennen lopulta kiusaamaan Gilbertiä, Arthur yritti saada Alfredin huomiota itseensä - mutta turhaan.

"Mitä ihmettä tuo oli?", Hän tivasi, Alfredin säädellessä jotain rooliasuunsa osaa, suu hieman mutrussa. Arthur havaitsi pientä punastusta tämän korvanlehdissä, mutta yritti olla välittämättä siitä.

"Vastaisit nyt", Hän mutisi ja yritti peitellä omaa punastustaan, joka hiljalleen teki tuloaan.

"No kun...", Alfred inahti hiljaa, katse edelleen rooliasusteessa, "Francis on nyt vain niin ärsyttävä. Säätää kaikkien kanssa ja... Tuota... En halua, että sinä..."

Sanat takeltuivat amerikkalaisen kurkkuun, mutta sen enempää niitä ei tarvittukaan - Arthur tunsi lehahtavansa täysin punaiseksi, katse nauliintuneena jonnekkin toisen ohimon läheisyyteen. Molemmat liikahtivat hieman kiusaantuneen oloisesti, Alfredin vilkaistessa silmäkulmastaan englantilaista. He olivat hetken aivan hiljaa.

"Sano nyt jotain, tämä alkaa olla_ erittäin_ kiusallista", Tämä pyysi hiljaisella äänellä ja nielaisi terävästi.

"M-mitäpä tuohon nyt sanoisi...", Arthur takelteli. Kyseessä oli kuitenkin epäsuora tunteiden paljastus, jos näin voisi sanoa. Ei tuohon nyt voisinut todeta _"niin minäkin sinua"_ tai oikeastaan mitään muutakaan.

"Arthur!", Kuului Elizabetan ääni hieman kauempaa, heilutellen käsissään jotakin, "Löysin sinulle peruukin! Koeta sitä!"

Mainittu britti vilkaisi tytön suuntaan, sitten Alfredia ja päätti lopulta karata tilanteesta. Silmälasipäinen tuijotti hetken Arthurin loittonevaa selkää, painaen päänsä lopulta vasten säätelemäänsä kangaspalasta - yltäpäältä punaisena.

* * *

"Tässä", Elizabeta sanoi ja tunkaisi ruskean peruukin Arthurin vaaleiden hiusten peitoksi. Tämä oli huomannut britin punastelleen jostain syystä tullessaan Alfredin luota, ja kirosi itseään sen takia. Mitähän hän oli mennyt keskeyttämään? Ja voi _miksi_ hänellä ei ollut kameraa?

Arthur vilkaisi itseään lähimmästä peilistä. "Näytän aivan typerältä", Hän ilmoitti.

"Käy se varmaan ilman peruukkiakin", Elizabeta pohti ääneen, "Vai mitä?"

"Joo", Englantilainen vastasi, repiessä peruukin päästään. Hän vilkaisi ympärilleen, ensimmäisenä ajatuksena mennä keskustelemaan Alfredin kanssa - mutta sitten hän muistikin, ettei siitä tulisi kuitenkin mitään. Arthur tunsi sydämensä lyövän harvinaisen kovaa, eikä hän saanut omista ajatuksistaankaan selvää.

Hän huomasi Franciksen virnistävän hänelle kauempaa, mutta tämä sai vastaukseksi vain mulkaisun.

Elizabeta oli jo ehtinyt loikkia Felicianon luo, joka koetti parhaillaan erästä kauluspaitaa. Hän esitti päähenkilön isän palvelijaa näytelmässä, joten hänen asusteensa sai olla hillitty ja yksinkertainen. Feliciano oli onnistunut siinä hyvin - mustat housut ja valkoinen kauluspaita olivat palvelijalle sopivat vaatteet.

"Onko tämä hyvä?", Italialaispoika kysyi havaittuaan unkarilaisen läsnäolon, "Minusta ainakin on!"

"On!", Elizabeta vastasi hymyillen, "Siihen voisi laittaa vielä jonkun yksityiskohdan... Odotas."

Tyttö vilkuili ympärilleen, jos sattuisi löytämään jotain asuun sopivaa, kuten vaikka jonkinlainen solmio tai rusetti. Hetken etsittyään hänen silmiinsä sattui punainen nauha, joka lojui lattialla.

"Tässä!", Hän sanoi, kyyristyen nappaamaan nauhan lattialta. Noustessaan hänen katseensa lipesi jonnekkin muualle, osuen erääseen tummahiuksiseen hahmoon lavan reunalla - Kikuun. Japanilaispojan kasvoilla oli jokseenkin apea ilme, josta näki, että tällä oli jotain sydämellään. Elizabeta suoristi ryhtinsä, katse edelleen Kikussa.

"Kuule, Feliciano..."

"Mm?", Mainittu punapää hymisi.

"Tiedätkö, mikä Kikua vaivaa?", Elizabeta kysyi, saaden katseensa lopulta irti japanilaisesta, "Hän näyttää surulliselta."

Feliciano vilkaisi ystävänsä suuntaan. "Oh joo!", Hän nyökkäsi, "Se johtuu kai Meistä."

"Meistä? Miksi?", Elizabeta tunsi palan nousevan kurkkuunsa. Brunette katsoi italialaista katseella, joka suorastaan vaati kertomaan. Felicianon hilpeä ilme hiipui, olemuksenkin vakavoituessa.

"Kerron tämän sitten ihan luottamuksella..."

* * *

OHO! Nopeaa, eikö? :D Olen aina halunnut kirjoittaa urheilutapahtumasta, sitten keksin, että tässähän on nyt mahdollisuus!

Ja olen tajuttoman tyytyväinen tuosta UKUS-hetkestä. En ole mikään suuri FrUk-fani, ja koska sitä paritusta tuntuu olevan nyt vähän kaikkialla, halusin UKUS:aa. u_u Mutta olihan tuossa silti jotakin FrUk-faneille, eikö? xD

Tuo rooliasujen etsimis-kohta on ficin juonen kannalta tärkeä. Tässä tulee vielä tapahtumaan paljon~ Saadaan selville Mein ja Kikun suhdekiemuroita, sitten on DenNoria luvassa... LietPol-kohtauksenkin meinasin kirjoittaa. :3

Ja SuFin/RusFin jutut lykkääntyy taas hieman. Ei voi mitään x'3 Piti muuten jo mainita, että yritän välttää sellaisesta pahis-Ivanista kirjoittamista. Annetaan sen olla sellainen viaton, kovia kokenut ja erittäin_ moe_. Moe moe, kyun!

Kiitos kovasti kommenteista! n_n Katsotaan, ilmaantuuko seuraava luku yhtä nopeasti kuin tämä...


	8. Ollaan vain ystäviä

_Muutama vuosi sitten..._

Koulupäivä oli aluillaan, eikä fysiikan tunnista saanut mitään selkoa. Kiku kuitenkin yritti suorittaa jotain aineiden sekoitusta oppikirjan ohjeiden mukaan - tajuamatta sanaakaan. Lievä huokaisu pääsi tämän huulilta. Koska kyseessä oli ryhmätyö, olisi hän voinut kysyä apua ystäviltään.

Mutta Ludwig oli torumassa isoveljeään tämän toilailusta, ja Feliciano oli tietenkin mukana.

Luokan melu otti muutenkin päähän - kukaan ei keskittynyt mihinkään, riehui vain ympäriinsä. Kiku huokaisi vielä kerran, kun siirsi katseensa luokan melskeestä kirjaan. Hän toivoi ymmätävänsä edes nyt jotain.

"Äh...", Hän hymähti hiljaa, vieden katseensa nyt ulos ikkunasta hänen takanaan.

Sääkin oli kaikkea muuta, kuin huono. Japanilainen antoi katseensa tutkia luokkaa, kun ei muutakaan tekemistä keksinyt. Ludwig ja Feliciano olivat näköjään päättäneet jäädä Gilbertin, Franciksen ja Antonion kiusaksi. Tino, Lukas ja Emil yrittivät myöskin saada työnsä tehtyä, Berwaldin ja Mathiaksen urkkiessa heidän olkapäidensä yli vastauksia kirjallisiin tehtäviin.

Muuten kaikki olikin yhtä sekamelskaa.

Mutta yksi henkilö, joka todella teki tehtävänsä vangitsi hänen katseensa - pitkähiuksinen tyttö, joka hymyili joillekkin ystävilleen ja ilmeisesti neuvoi näitä. Oliko hän siis tehnyt omat hommansa jo? Ilmeisesti. Hetken tuijottamisensa jälkeen Kiku lopulta tunnisti hänet - Mei.

He asuivat todella lähellä toisiaan, mutta eivät sen koommin puhuneet toisilleen. Ainakaan enää. Joskus vuosia sitten he saattoivat leikkiä muiden lasten kanssa. Kiku mietti, mikseivät he olleet puheväleissä. Ei se häntä ainakaan haittaisi, Mei oli nimittäin varsin kaunis ja ainakin vaikutti mukavalta.

Kiku heräsi aatteistaan, kun Mein ruskeat silmät yhtäkkiä kohtasivat hänen omansa.

Kummatkin näyttivät hieman hämmästyneiltä.

_"Oho..."_, Mustahiuksinen ajatteli hieman nolona, häpeillen sitä, että oli unohtunut tuijottamaan. Muttei hän nyt enää oikein voinut katsettaankaan kääntää. Hän odotti Mein vain kääntyvän pois, mutta joutuikin yllättymään - tytön kasvoille suli hymy, joka olisi saanut ikiroudankin sulamaan.

Tai niin Kiku ainakin ajatteli.

* * *

Feliciano vilkaisi ympärilleen, nojautuen hieman tarkasti kuunnellutta Elizabetaa päin, "Myöhemmin he olivat sitten vaihtaneet muutaman sanan ja lopulta ystävystyivätkin. Mutta..."

Unkarilainen kutristi kulmiaan, nyökkäilen hoputtavasti, "Mutta mitä?"

"He saivat tietää, ettei heidän vanhemmillaan olleet kovin hyvät välit. He päättivät salata ystävyyttään, mutta se sitten muuttuikin hiljaa joksikin aivan muuksi."

Elizabeta myönsi itselleen, että Feliciano oli jokseenkin pelottava kertoessaan jotain noin vakavana. Tämän kuitenkin naurahtaessa hempeästi ja hymähtäessä vähättelevästi luulot hävisivät.

"Hyvä asiahan se oli, ainakin Kikun ja Mein kannalta", Italialainen hymyili, "Ei heidän vanhempiensa. Kun he sitten saivatkin selville."

"Mistä? Siitä, että he..."

"Seurustelivat."

"Uskomatonta", Elizabeta ällisteli ja vilkaisi Kikun suuntaan, "Mutta miten? Miten heillä edes meni? Miten pitkälle he ehtivät mennä? Mitä he tekivät?"

Feliciano punastui jostain syystä itsekin, "No, Kiku sanoi, että he olisivat voineet olla kuka tahansa seurusteleva pari... Hyvin heillä meni. En tiedä, kuinka pitkälle he ehtivät..."

"Söpöä", Brunette inahti hiljaa, "Mutta siis, nyt vakavasti ottaen. Mitä tapahtui?"

Toisen iloisuus oli taas poissa - nyt sen korvasi suorastaan surullinen hymy, kun hän jatkoi: "Se oli viime vuonna, joskus lukukauden alussa..."

* * *

Kiku istui normaalilla paikallaan toisen ja kolmannen kerroksen välillä olevissa portaissa, odottaen jotakuta. Ei ollut kovin vaikea arvata, ketä.

Hän ei ollut nähnyt Meitä vielä koko päivänä, ja välitunti oli oiva tilaisuus siihen. Kiku oli jopa hieman innoissaan, vaikkei edes tiennyt miksi. Kai sillekin oli joku järkevä selitys.

"Hei", Kuului pian ääni hänen takaansa.

Kiku ei ehtinyt edes vastata, kun Mei olikin jo istuutunut hänen viereensä. Lähestulkoon kauhukseen hän huomasi tytön kasvoilla murtuneen ilmeen.

"Mitä nyt?", Japanilainen alkoi kysellä, "Menikö se matematiikan koe noin huonosti? Sinähän sitäpaitsi luitkin kamalasti siihen..."

"Ei, ei se ole sitä", Mei mutisi ja näpersi paidanhelmaansa, vältellen katsekontaktia, "Minun vain ... Tai siis... Meidän pitäisi..."

Sanat takeltuivat taiwanilaisen kurkkuun ja jättivät Kikun siihen paniikinkaltaiseen tilaan. Heidän pitäisi _mitä_?

"... Vanhempasiko?", Kiku kuiskasi, laskien katsettaan jonnekkin jalkojensa tienoille. Ei hänelle nyt muutakaan tullut mieleen. Heidän vanhemmillaan nyt vain oli jotain toisiaan vastaan ja samalla heidän suhdettaankin. Kiku oli saanut puhuttua vanhempiensa kanssa jotain järkeä toistaiseksi, mutta Mei ei. Ja ennen kaikkea, Mei arvosti vanhempiaan eikä hänellä ollut varaa väittää vastaan.

"N-niin", Mei vastasi ääni värähtäen, "Meidän kai pitää ... Erota. Tai siis, täytyy erota."

Kiku veti nopeasti henkeä ja kääntyi katsomaan toista, "Eikö ole mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa?"

"Ei."

"Ei _mitään_ muuta? Kaikki käy, ihan oikeasti...!"

Vastauksen sijasta Mei olikin purskahtanut itkuun. Tämä lyyhistyi nyyhkyttämään vasten omia polviaan, Kikun miettiessä, mitä tehdä. Kietoa kädet hänen ympärilleen ja sanoa, että kaikki järjestyy? Riittikö, että hän vain istui tässä? Pitäisikö sanoa jotain lohdullista?

"Älä itke...", Oli kaikki, mitä hän sai sanottua. Se tuntui typerältä. Mei ei saisi kuitenkaan itkuaan loppumaan. Kiku puri alahuultaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän alkaisi itsekin itkeä tätä menoa.

Siinä he istuivat mitään sanomatta välitunnin loppuun, eivätkä nousseet, vaikka kellot alkoivatkin soida. Muiden oppilaiden valuessa luokkiinsa Mei pyyhki kyyneliään ja ripsivärejään silmiensä alta, vetäen henkeä. Lopulta hän nousi, Kiku pian perässä.

"Joten, se kai oli sitten tässä", Mei sanoi itkuisella äänellä ja yritti niellä uudestaan valuvia kyyneliä. Yksi kuitenkin valui hänen poskeaan pitkin, eikä hän edes vaivautunut pyyhkimään sitä pois.

Kiku mutristi suutaan, nyökkäillen. Hän tuijotti toisen ruskeita silmiä, pyyhkäisten yksinäisen kyynelpisaran tämän kasvoilta. Portaita pitkin kulkeva naisopettaja oli ärähtää heille jotain, mutta jostain syystä hiljenikin nähdessään Mein murtuneen ilmeen. Jos opettajalla on tilannetajua, tilanteen on oltava vakava.

He tuijottivat toisiaan hetken, Mei seisoen askelta korkeammalla portaalla. He eivät edes yrittäneet painaa toistensa kasvoja mieleensä. He eivät yrittäneet muistaa mitään, ettei suru tai ikävä olisi niin sietämätöntä. He molemmat pelkäsivät palaavansa vielä toistensa luo.

Mei kumartui painamaan huulensa vielä nopeasti toisen omia vasten, ja ennen kuin Kiku ehti vastata, hän olikin jo suoristautunut.

"Ollaan vain ystäviä. Tästä lähtien."

* * *

Takaisin nykyhetkeen. Elizabeta tuijotti sanattomana, suu mutrussa pahoittelevasti nyökyttelevää Felicianoa.

"Mei näytti pääsevän nopeasti yli ja oli kuin ei mitään, joten Kiku päätti sitten antaa toisen olla kokonaan", Hän selitti, "Että sepä siitä ystävyydestä. Ovat he toki väleissä nytkin, mutta Kikulla on kai tunteensa edelleen tallella." Italialainen kuulosti hieman katkeralta ystävänsä puolesta. Se oli Elizabetasta suloista.

"Aika törkeää", Tyttö hymähti ja vei kädet lantiolleen, "Ihan kuin Mei olisi käyttänyt vanhempiaan tekosyynä jättää Kiku. Jos hän olisi oikeasti taistellut suhteen puolesta niin he olisivat varmasti yhdessä vieläkin!"

"Mm, Kiku ei kyllä kertonut niin hirveän tarkkaan", Feliciano mutristeli suutaan, "En minä tiedä. Et sitten kerro kenellekään, tiedä mitä siitäkin seuraa! ... En taaskaan osannut pitää suutani kiinni."

"En tietenkään, älä huoli", Unkarilainen naurahti ja muisti sitten kädessään olevan punaisen nauhan. Hän asetteli sen punapään kaulalleen niin, että se jäi valkoisen paidan kauluksien alle ja teki siitä rusetin. "Voilá!"

Feliciano hymyili. "Kiitos. Täytyy näyttää Ludwigille!" Hän hehkutti ja alkoi etsiä katseellaan Ludwigia, jonka löydettyään suorastaa singahti matkaan. Elizabeta hymyili hänen peräänsä, sulatellen samalla äsken kuulemaansa tarinaa. Mei vaikutti nyt vain entistä vaikeammalta tyypiltä...

Hänen ajatuksensa katkesivat vähän matkan päästä kuuluvaan, varsin kuuluvaan huokaukseen:

"Voi hyvä luoja..."

Ja äänen hän tunnisti kuuluvan Lukakselle.

* * *

Itselleni ainakin tuli jostain ihmeen syystä kaksimielisiä ajatuksia tuosta lopusta, mutta älkää huoliko, ei se mitään sellaista ole. xD

Tuon Kikun ja Mein tarina oli pidempi aluksi, mutta tajusin, että voin tiivistää sitä ja säästää aikaakin samalla. En nyt tiedä oliko hyvä idea hypätä ns. ensitapaamisesta eron hetkeen, mutta no... :D

Ja seuraavaksi pitäisikin kirjustaa DenNoria ja LietPolia. Sitä odotellen~ :3

Kommenteista taas jättimäiset kiitokset! n_n


	9. Outoja tunteita

Lukas tuijotti tyrmistyneenä peilikuvaansa.

Nyt se on sitten virallista - pitkät hiukset tai naisten vaatteet eivät sovi hänelle.

"Ihana!", Feliks hihkaisi peilin viereltä, norjalaisen taistellessa pyörtymistä vastaan. "Toi niinku sopii sulle totaalisen hyvin!"

Elizabeta harppoi paikalle, siristellen silmiään. Lukaksen vaaleita hiuksia peitti tummanruskea peruukki, jonka keinohiukset ylsivät hänen selkänsä puoliväliin ja etuhiukset kaartuivat sivulle, kummaltakin puolelta päätä sojottaen muutama vain hieman kihartuva hiussortuva. Lisäksi nuoren miehen päältä löytyi se vaaleansininen mekko, jonka helmoissa oli hieman pitsiä, ja jossa oli pussihihat. Rintakehällä hieman kireämpi kohta, joka erotti itse pitkän helman muusta asusta ja joka oli mitä ilmeisimmin tarkoitettu korostamaan rintojen kokoa - mutta koska Lukas ei sattunut omaamaan sellaisia, oli lopputulos ehkä jopa hieman hupaisan näköinen.

"Hah", Brunette naurahti, "Tarvitset toppaukset."

"Ei ole totta...", Norjalainen mutisi naama punaisena, "Mitähän vielä..."

"Missä kamerani on? Tämä hetki täytyy tallentaa!", Joku hihkaisi sivummalta, jolloin muutkin sortuivat höpöttämään mitä sattuu:

"Ihana!"

"Tuota mekkoa pitää kai korjailla hieman, tuo sauma on nimittäin hieman revennyt..."

"Missä Mathias on? Hänen täytyy nähdä tä- AUTS!"

"Turpa kiinni!"

Hieman kauempana Tino astui ulos varastohuoneesta, pyyhkien pölyä olkapäiltään. "Ei löytynyt...", Hän mutisi puuskahtaen, katsahtaen ympärilleen. Hän oli ollut etsimässä Mathiaksen rooliasuun jotain lisää, mutta varastosta ei löytynyt muuta kuin pölyä.  
Blondi huomasi, että suurin osa paikallaolijoista oli kerääntynyt peilin ympärille. Tino ei kuitenkaan nähnyt näiden takaa, mikä oli niin mielenkiintoista - muttei hänellä ollut aikaa mennä tarkistamaankaan.

Suomalainen kipitti tutkimaan erästä pahvilaatikkoa, jossa oli vielä joitain asuja. Hyvällä tuurilla sieltä löytyy jotain järkevää Mathiakselle. Hän kyykistyi laatikon luokse ja asetti kätensä sen sivuille, nostaakseen sitä hieman paremmalle paikalle. Ehtimättä liikahtaakaan, hän tunsi pian jonkun sormet omiensa päällä, värähtäen.

Tino nosti katsettaan ja kohtasi yllättäen Berwaldin jäänsiniset, yhtä yllättyneen näköiset silmät.

Ja pian laatikko olikin pudonnut takaisin lattialle.

Tino oli vienyt kätensä rintakehälleen kuin suojellakseen itseään, katse edelleen tiukasti toisen silmissä. Ei sillä, että hän olisi säikähtänyt toisen pelottavaa katsetta, siihen hän oli jo tottunut - vaan hän tunsi tykähdyksen sydämensä pohjalta. Yllättäen hänen ajatuksensa valtasi pieni häpeä ja ärsyyntyminen, tietämättä kuitenkaan miksi.

"A-anteeksi", Tino mutisi ja sai vedettyä kasvonsa peruslukemille, nousten lähteäkseen. Berwald ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, katsoi vain hämmentyneenä toisen perään.

"Tino!", Kuului pian lavan reunalta, jonka yli Mathias olikin juuri kavunnut, "Mathias Køhler ilmoittautuu takaisin vessasta!"

Suomalainen veti henkeä, ennen kuin kääntyi ystävänsä puoleen, se täysin normaali hymy huulillansa. "Niin?"

"Löysitkö sitä juttua rooliasuuni?", Tanskalainen kysyi, purkaen innostustaan heiluttelemalla käsiään.

"Hitto!", Tino parahti muistaessaan, että päästi taas tilaisuuden käsistään - hänen olisi pitänyt ottaa se laatikko Berwaldilta. Mutta kun ei. "_Tyhmä, tyhmä...",_ hän kirosi itseään, kun kääntyi katsomaan, olisiko laatikko vielä paikallaan. Tuskin, mutta olihan se ihan hyvä tarkistaa.

Mathiaksen odottaessa lyhyemmältä vastausta, hän vei katseensa samaan suuntaan.

"... Katsoitko jo tuosta laatikosta?", Hän hymisi ja osoitti pahvilaatikkoa lavan seinän vieressä. Hän huomasi siinä samalla hämmästyneen ilmeen Tinon kasvoilla.

"... ... En muuten katsonut", Tämä sanoi, naurahtaen, "Tule."

Eikö Berwald ottanutkaan sitä? Miksihän ei? Tino asteli Mathias kannoillaan tutkimaan pahvilaatikkoa, toisen höpöttäessä samalla kaikenlaista turhaa. Suomalainen unohti tahallisesti kuunnella, tutkaillen samalla laatikon sisältöä. Mitähän Berwald oli täältä hakenut? No, Mathiakselle sopisi tälläinen...

Hän piteli käsissään tummanruskeaa liiviä.

"Koetahan tätä", Tino lausui ja tyrkkäsi vaatteen Mathiakselle, joka siristi silmiään kysyvästi, mutta teki työtä käskettyä. Hänellä oli jo valmiiksi päällään hieman beigehtävä kauluspaita, joka oli enemmän tai vähemmän käytetyn näköinen. Lisäksi hänellä oli myöskin kulutetun näköiset, harmaasävyiset farkut. Huolimatta asun nykyaikaisuudesta, se sopi kaduilla eläneelle ryysyläishahmolle loistavasti.

Mathias napitti liivin kiinni, vilkaisten sitten ympärilleen. "Miltä näyttää? Missä täällä on peili!"

"Tuolla", Tino osoitti peilin suuntaan, jonka ympärillä oli edelleen jonkinlainen kokoontuminen. Mathias hihkaisi, muttei vielä liikahtanutkaan. Hän nimittäin oli jäänyt tuijottamaan jotain. Hetken mietittyään hän uskalsi tuoda ajatuksensa julki:

"Miksiköhän Berwald näyttää noin surkealta?"

Tino ryhtyi etsimään mainittua ruotsalaista katseellaan. Hän seisoi myöskin peilin luona, katsellen vain tapahtumien menoa - jokseenkin surullinen sävy ilmeessään. Mathiaksen mittakaavalla se oli tosiaankin jopa surkea ilme, vaikkei se niin apealta näyttänytkään.

Suomalainen läpsäyttää itseään kuvainnollisesti otsalle, huokaisee raskaasti ja tekee johtopäätöksen, ettei hän vain osaa toimia oikein enää.

"En tiedä", Hän mumisee, yrittäen keksiä tapaa vaihtaa puheenaihetta - viittoenkin toista kumartumaan hieman, "Hiuksesi saattaisivat olla kivat näin..."

Tino taiteili Mathiaksen ylöspäin sojottavia etuhiuksia niin, että ne peittäisivät hänen otsaansa. Jotkut pysyivät siinä, mutta suurin osa palasi törröttämään kohti korkeuksia. Mathias naurahti Tinon _"pitihän tämä arvata"_-tyyliselle ilmeelle, ennen kuin pinkaisi matkaan kohti peiliä.

Yksinään jäänyt suomalaisnuori huokaisi. Ei kai hänenkään auttanut muu kuin mennä perään...

* * *

"Hei, Mathias!", Francis hihkaisi väkijoukon keskeltä, kun huomasi tanskalaisen kurkkivan muiden olkapäiden yli tapahtumia peilin edessä, "Sinun täytyy nähdä tämä!"

"Mikä?", Mathias mutisi, muiden väistäessä, jotta hän pääsisi ringin keskelle.

"Tämä."

Lukas katsoi murhaavasti, nyrpeä ilme kasvoillaan Mathiasta, joka puolestaan jäi tuijottamaan toista suu auki. Norjalainenhan_ oli todella kaunis_ mekossa ja peruukissa ja kaikessa naisellisuudessaan. Ei tietenkään sillä, etteikö hän muuten olisi, mutta nyt se oli paljon luonnollisempaa. Harvemmin miehiä kauniiksi kuvailtiin, niinhän?

"...Mitä?", Lukas kysyi lopulta, kun tajusi kaikkien muiden hiljenneen täysin.

"Tuohan sopii sinulle!", Mathias hihkaisi se vanha kunnon hymy naamataulullaan. Lyhyempi värähti samalla, kun yritti painua mahdollisimman pieneksi.

"Tuo ei sovi sinulle", Tämä vastasi viitaten katseellaan tanskalaisen omaa rooliasustetta.

"Älkäähän nyt", Elizabeta puuttui keskusteluun ja tönäisi Mathiasta Lukasta päin, virnistellen ilkikurisesti. Mathias piti tasapainonsa eikä täten kaatunut ystävänsä päälle, vaikka tämä ehti kyllä jo perääntyä tarpeeksi. Kaksikko vilkaisi toisiaan nopeasti silmiin, ennen kuin heidät käännettiinkin jo peilin puoleen.

Mathias hämmästyi peilikuvaansa. Hän näytti komeammalta kuin oli kuvitellutkaan! Omasta mielestään, siis. Lukas oli tuijottanut itseään jo ihan tarpeeksi ja tyytyikin sitten silmäilemään pidempää. Samaan aikaan muut alkoivat taas keskustella keskenään.

"Kyllä noista viel tulee niinku totaalisen hyvä pari", Feliks kuiskasi vieressään seisovalle Torikselle, "Melkeen yhtä hyvä ku musta ja susta tulis!"

"Nii- Mitä?", Toris kuiskasi takaisin, suorastaan järkyttynyt ilme kasvojaan koristaen.

"Siis et noi olis yhtä hyvä pari ku meki oltais!"

Feliks oli kääntynyt nyt täysin ystävänsä puoleen, hymyillen kuin ei mitään. Toris itse taas koki tilanteen erittäin epämukavaksi ja kiusalliseksi, päättäen lopulta olla välittämättä sen pahemmin. Hän kuitenkin pahoin pelkäsi, että olisi täysin punainen...

Lukas ja Mathias tuijottivat toisiaan peilin kautta silmiin. He seisoivat siinä kuin vanhassa valokuvassa, johon olisi kuvattu perhe tai pariskunta. Oli helppoa kuvitella vanhat valokuvankehykset koristamaan kokonaisuutta.

Muiden hajaantuessa jatkamaan omia tekemisiään pikku hiljaa, Lukas huokaisi. Ei Mathias oikeasti pahalta rooliasussaan näyttänyt, suloiselta pidemminkin. Toisen kasvoilla nytkin lepäävä rauhallinen olemus kruunasi kaiken. Mokoma näytti niin viattomalta ja kovia kokeneelta.

Lukaksen teki mieli halata toista ja sanoa jotain lohdullista ja -

Hetkinen.

Mitä_ helvettiä_ hän ajatteli?

Kesti muutama sekunti, että norjalainen tajusi poskipäillään kirvelevän suuren punastuksen ja pidemmän nuorukaisen hämmästyneempääkin hämmästyneemmän ilmeen.

Ja jossain taustalla virnuilevan Elizabetan, Feliksen ja Franciksen.

"... Voinko ottaa tämän jo pois?", Lukas mutisi, heilauttaen käsillään mekkonsa helmaa.

"Et", Elizabeta kielsi, "Et ennen kuin haen kamerani."

"Loistavaa", Norjalainen ärähti ja otti peruukin pois päästään, taiteillen myös selässään olevan vetoketjun auki, antaen mekon lopulta valahtaa lattialle. Hän ei tietenkään ollut tajunnut hankkiutua omista vaatteistaan eroon, vaan oli vetänyt kyseisen naistenvaatteen suoraan niiden päälle. Ja nyt hänellä oli kuuma. Monista syistä, tosin...

Hän kääntyi katsomaan myöskin roolivaatteistaan riisiutuvan Mathiaksen puoleen. Toinen näytti kuuntelevan Franciksen vaatteisiin liittyvää selitystä vähemmällä mielenkiinnolla, vilkuillen ympärilleen kuin kaniini avoimella niityllä.

Lukas kutristi kulmiaan. Hän kun luuli, että se oli vain se rooliasu mikä herätti outoja ajatuksia, mutta miksi toinen näytti edelleen jotenkin nin vastustamattomalta?

Eihän vain ...

* * *

Kyllä vain, kyllä vain~ :D Tähän lukuun piti olla vielä joku lyhyt kuittaus cliffhangeriksi, mutta en sitten keksinyt mitään ytimekästä.

Itse en tästä luvusta kauhiasti pidä. LietPoliakin tuli niin vähän ärrinmurrin mrr... No, kyllä sekin siitä vielä kehittyy. Ja tuo SuFinkin on vähän sekava, en itsekään tajua, ja Dennor kehittyy. Näin. c:

Ja mitä kirjoitusjälkeen tulee, voin vain todeta, että _perkele_. No, loppua kohden se meni vähän paremmin. x3

Kommenteista kiitos jälleen! Tuo Japani/Taiwan-pari on joillekin uusi tapaus... Jännä, itse tutustuin siihen jo aaaaikoja sitten. No, eipä se mitään, koskaan ei ole liian myöhäistä (:

Niin juu, ja hyvät kesälomat kaikille! :3 Muistakaahan nukkua univelat pois. :D


	10. Tästä ei sitten puhuta

"Rooliasut on", Elizabeta mutisi ja kirjoitti vihkoonsa, "Nyt tarvitaan enää lavasteet ja harjoittelu voi alkaa."

"Kannattaako meidän alkaa työstää lavasteita, jos emme sitten voitakaan Meitä ja muita?", Gilbert mutisi hänen viereltään, vilkuillen vihkon sivuille.

"Hyvä pointti... Harjoitellaan siis ilman lavasteita", Tyttö sanoi, kaivoi taskustaan puhelimensa ja tarkisti kellon ajan, "Meillä olisi vielä puoli tuntia aikaa, ennen kuin meidät häädetään pois täältä."

"Emmekö me voisi vain mennä kotiin?", Lukas murisi lavan reunalta, halaten polviaan. Hän istui hieman verhon takana, kuin ollen piilossa jotakin. Lisäksi hän puri alahuultaan ja katseli levottomasti ympärilleen. Elizabeta naurahti.

"Oletko sinä piilossa jotakin?", Hän kysyi huvittuneesti, tyrkäten vihkonsa epähuomiossa Gilbertin käsiin, "Olet ihan punainenkin vielä."

"Turpa kiinni", Norjalainen murisi, "Se oli vain se mekko..."

"Ei voinut olla. Muuten tekisit tuota vasta kevätjuhlan jälkeen."

Tähän Lukas ei enää vastannut. Kyllä, hän oli piilossa - Mathiasta. Mokoma sai hänet näyttämään erittäin kypsältä tomaatilta ja ajattelemaan sekavia. Lukas ei silti voinut vastustaa kiusausta vilkaista verhon takaa, mitä kyseinen tanskalainen tekisi. Siellä hän seisoi, juttelemassa Berwaldille ja Emilille. Lukas puhahti, mutristaen suutaan hieman. Hän hymyili leveästi ja ilmeisesti laukoi joitakin teräviä, sarkasmilla varustettuja kommentteja Berwaldille. Ja Tino tietenkin puolustaisi ruotsalaista ystäväänsä, ja -

Eihän Tino edes ollut tuolla.

Lukas kutristi kulmiaan. Outoa. Miksi kaikki on tänään niin outoa? Hän ryhtyi etsimään suomalaista katseellaan, ja löysikin tämän istumassa penkkirivistön reunasta. Lukas ei osannut lukea hänen kasvoiltaan mitä hänen päässään liikkui, mutta tuskin mitään kovin aurinkoista ja iloista.

Hetken päästä hän tajusikin istahtaneensa Tinon viereen, sanomatta mitään. Hän tunsi lyhyemmän vilkaisevan häntä, mutta oli mielissään sitä, ettei toinen sanonut mitään.

He katsoivat kummatkin lavalle, jossa muut siivoilivat jälkiään ja tekivät mitä nyt sattuivat tekemään. Lukas yritti tietenkin totutella siihen, että tuskin kuuli omia ajatuksiaankaan sydämen tykytyksensä alta, kun katsoi Mathiasta ja Tino tarkkaili haikea ilme kasvoillaan Berwaldia.

Lopulta Lukas ei voinut vastustaa kysymästä:

"Miksi sinä ja Berwald ette enää näytä olevan edes väleissä?"

Tino värähti. Hän naurahti kevyesti ja korjasi ryhtiään, "En minä vain tiedä."

"Kyllä tiedät", Lukas väitti vastaan, "Ivanin takia, niinhän?"

Lukas puhui suoraan. Pelottavan suoraan. Niin hän teki, kun hän halusi tietää jotain tai oli kyllästynyt tietämättömyyteensä, tai sitten ihan muuten vain ärsyyntynyt. Tino liikahti kiusaantuneesti paikallaan. No, ainakin hän pystyi puhumaan yhtä suorasti takaisin.

"Berwald ei liity siihen mitenkään...", Hän mutisi, "Nautin Ivanin seurasta, siinä kaikki."

"Enemmän kuin hänen?"

"En nyt noinkaan sanoisi..."

"Miten te sitten olette etääntyneet niin paljon Berwaldin kanssa, juuri siitä lähtien, kun aloit viettämään enemmän aikaa Ivanin kanssa?"

Tino kääntyi katsomaan norjalaisen edelleen lavalle päin kohdistuvia kasvoja. Miten tarkkaa kirjaa hän näistä asioista piti? Suomalainen naurahti itsekseen, nojautuen penkin selkänojaan.

"Se vain unohtui", Hän sanoi erittäin hiljaa.

"Miten sen voi unohtaa?", Toinen vastasi, vilkaisten lyhyempää sivusilmällä, "Toki arvostan sitä, että autat Ivania - se kuuluu luonteeseesi, mutta..."

"Minä en tiedä", Tino toisti itseään ja pudisti pahoittelevasti päätään, "Ehkä minun pitäisi puhua Berwaldille..."

Lukas hymyili hänelle hieman, nyökäten. "Tee niin."

Hetken he olivat hiljaa Tino yritti kasata päähänsä jonkinlaista kuvaa siitä, mistä hän tarkalleenottaen puhuisi Berwaldille. Pian hän kääntyi katsomaan Lukasta, puhkuen sitä itselleen ominaista positiivistä auraa.

"Ja nyt", Suomalaisen hymy muuttui jopa hieman ilkikuriseksi, "Mitä sinä katsot kokoajan ja miksi ihmeessä punastelet lähes jatkuvasti?"

Norjalainen oli iskeä päänsä johonkin, mutta koska lähellä ei ollut mitään, yllättävä kysymys sai aikaan yllättävän reaktion - ja hän tunsi olevansa täysin punainen, jälleen.

"Taas", Tino tirskasti, yrittäen etsiä ystävänsä punastelun syytä lähiympäristöstä. "Oh! Math-"

"_Ingen_! _Absolutt ikke_!_ Vær stille_!", Lukas alkoi selittää norjaksi, saaden mustikkasilmän vain entistä varvemmaksi luuloistaan.

"_Ja_, _ja_. _Försök inte att dölja det_", Tämä vastasi ruotsiksi, vaikkei täysin varma äskeisten norjan kielisten sanojen merkityksestä ollutkaan. Eikä kyllä ruotsistaankaan.

"... En halua puhua tästä", Lukas tyytyi mutisemaan hetken mietittyään, nousten, "Ja pidän huolen, ettet puhu sinäkään."

"Voit luottaa minuun", Tino hymisi ja lähti talsimaan toisen perään. Hänen hymynsä kuitenkin hyytyi nopeasti.

* * *

"Lukas!"

Mathias levitti käsiään suorastaan uhkaavasti ja syöksähti vasten nimeltä kutsumaansa norjalaista, jonka lihakset jännittyivät automaattisesti ja joka henkisesti valmistautui tulevaan. Mathiaksen kietaistessa kätensä ystävänsä kehon ympäri, tämä tunsi taas vaihteeksi sulavansa kokoon.

Berwald ja Emil tuijottivat punastustaan vastaan taistelevaa Lukasta kummissaan.

"Irti", Tämä tuhahti, tanskalaisen tehdessä työtä käskettyä.

"Olet ihan punainen!"

"Terävä huomio..."

"Onko sinulla kuumetta tai jotain?", Mathias kummasteli, hivuttaen kätensä lyhyemmän etuhiusten lävitse tämän otsalle.

"Ei ole", Lukas ärähti ja perääntyi taaemmas, jäätävä katse toisen hämmästyneissä kasvoissa, "Anna minun olla."

Sen sijaan, että Mathias olisi loukkaantunut verisesti, kuten Lukas jo vähän oman järkensä pelastamisen toivossa odotti, tämä vain naurahti ja hymyili leveästi. _Miksei tuo idiootti osaa suuttua...?_

"Okei, eiköhän mennä kotiin!", Elizabetan ääni tiedotti vain muutaman metrin päästä, "Huomenna aloitetaan harjoittelu!"

"Totaalisen mahtavaa!", Feliks hihkaisi, nykien Torista hihasta, "Eiks nii?"

"Joo..."

Lukas huokaisi helpotuksesta ja käveli nopeasti edelle menneen Emilin kiinni, joka katsoi isoveljeään kysyvästi. Taaemmas jääneet Mathias ja Berwald vaihtoivat keskenään katseet.

"Mikä Lukasta vaivaa?", Tanskalainen kysyi, mutristaen teatraalisesti suutaan.

Tähän Berwald vastasi huokaisten, "Olet sokea."

Tino käveli Eduardin vierellä, vilkuillen muita pohjoismaalaisia sivusilmällä. Hänen täytyisi keskustella Berwaldin kanssa...

Kun he viimein pääsivät ulos teatterista _Bad Touch Trio_n ja Elizabetan perässä, suomalainen sai hetken etsiä katseellaan ruotsalaista.

"Odottaisitko hetken?", Hän lausahti Eduardille, joka nyökkäsi. Tino kiristi vauhtiaan ja käveli Franciksen, Gilbertin, Antonion ja Elizabetan ohi, melkein juosten Berwaldin ja muiden perään. Samalla hän kertaili sitä, mitä sanoisi tälle: pyytäisi anteeksi, sanoisi, ettei kukaan korvaisi häntä ja -

Joku nykäisi hänet sivummalle, erään nurkan taa.

"Hei, Tino!", Ivan hihkaisi hiljaa, hymyillen lapsekkaaseen tyyliinsä. Tino veti henkeä.

"Säikäytit minut...", Hän huokaisi, hieraisten niskaansa, "Mitä? Minulla olisi vähän kiire..."

"Älä huoli, tämä ei vie kauaa", Venäläinen kertoi, "Halusin vain kiittää sinua siitä, mitä kaikkea olet vuokseni tehnyt."

"No, enhän minä ole oikeastaan mitään teh-"

Suomalaisnuoren lause jäi kesken, kun hän tunsi Ivanin huulet yllättäen omiaan vasten. Se oli erittäin nopea suudelma, Tino ei edes ehtinyt vastata siihen, tai edes tajuta koko tilannetta kunnolla, kun Ivan olikin jo suoristautunut ja hymyili, kuin ei mitään.

Tino tuijotti häntä suu auki, täysin hiljaa.

"Eikö sinulla ollut kiire jonnekkin?", Toinen lopulta kysyi.

"Ai niin, juu..", Tino mutisi, ottaenkin jalat alleen mitä pikimmiten. Mitä ihmettä? Miksi ihmeessä? Noin yhtäkkiä vieläpä... Hiljalleen hänen ajatuksensa selkenivät ja tilanne tuntui vain pahemmalta. Hän oli rakastunut.

Berwaldin lisäksi myös Ivaniin.

* * *

Jopas oli fluffyinen luku. Hihhei. SuFinRus-kolmiodraama on pelissä mukana. :D Syy Tinon ja Berwaldin tilanteeseen alkaa hiljalleen hahmottua ... Ja selviääkin seuraassa luvussa, ahonhonhon~

Tykkäsin kirjoittaa tuota Lukasin ja Tinon keskustelua. He kai samaistuvat jotenkin toisiinsa - molemmat hieman epävarmoja tunteistaan.

Tämän luvun piti olla muita pidempi, mutta tästä kuitenkin tuli muita vähän lyhyempi... Noh, ensi luvussa sitten. c: Niin juu, ja kommentoijille taas suuret kiitokset!


	11. Aika harjoitella, vai onko sittenkään?

Tino kurkisti kulman takaa kuin mikäkin salapoliisi. Hän oli päättänyt vältellä tänään kolmea henkilöä: Berwaldia, koska se tuntui nyt niin väärältä. Lukasta, koska tämä olisi mitä ilmeisimmin tuijottamassa suomalaista painostavasti. Ja koska Tino ei ollut puhunut Berwaldille kuten norjalaisen kanssa oli sovittu, saattaisi hänen luotettavuutensa kärsiä. Toki kärsihän se jo, mutta jos hän ei vain ole Lukaksen kanssa sen kummemmin tekemisissä, ongelma katoaa.

Ja kolmas jota hän vältteli, Ivan. Ei siitä tulisi hänen osaltaan mitään. Sen enempää ajattelematta venäläisystäväänsä, Tino jatkoi matkaansa pitkin koulun ruuhkaisia käytäviä. Hän sotki etuhiuksiaan hieman enemmän silmiensä eteen, purren huultaan.

Oli yksi henkilö, jota hän nyt etsi: Eduard. Virolainen varmasti kuuntelisi Tinon huolia juuri nyt, kun hän ei voinut kertoa niitä oikein muullekaan - eikä toisaalta kyennyt pitäämään asiaa omana tietonaanakaan. Asioista kertominenhan helpottaa, eikö?

Mustikkasilmä etsi ystäväänsä hetken aikaa, kunnes löysi tämän ruokalasta - istumasta yksinään eräässä nurkkapöydässä. Hienoa, ei muita häiritsemässä.

"Eduard!", Tino huudahti herättääkseen toisen huomion varmistettuaan, ettei yksikään _"välttele heitä"_-listan henkilöistä ollut lähimailla.

Mainittu nelisilmä nosti katsettaan eräästä kirjasta, jota parhaillaan luki. Tino oli silloin jo ehtinyt istua vastapäätä olevalle tuolille, huokaisten.

"Hellurei", Hän tervehti ja hymyili.

"H-hei..", Eduard mutisi kummissaan, "Mitä nyt? Näytät jotenkin erilaiselta..."

Suomalainen sohi hiuksiaan hieman normaalimmin, tosin nyt laskien painonsa toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan niin, että sai kädellään peitettyä kasvojaan sivulta.

"Tarvitsen apuasi."

Eduardin katsellessa toisen vaaleaverikön säätöä hetken, hän nyökkäsi hätiköidysti ja paukautti kirjansa kiinni. "Toki! Mikä sinua vaivaa?"

"No kun tuota... Minä olen rakastunut", Tino takelteli punastellen.

Virolainen punastui tuntemattomasta syystä myös, lähestulkoon kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan. Hän yritti sanoa jotain, muttei lopulta keksinyt mitä. Tino huomasi sen, punastuen nyt vain lisää.

"En sinuun, tyhmä!", Hän parahti, kurottautuen iskemään Eduardia päälaelle kämmenellään.

"Luojan kiitos...", Tämä huokaisi helpottuneesti, rentoutuen silminnähden, "Kehen sitten?"

"Berwaldiin ja ... Ivaniin."

"No sen minä tiesin, että pidät Berwaldista, mutta että Ivanista? Mistä lähtien, miksi ja ennen kaikkea _miten_?"

Tino puuskahti, "No, eilen hän sanoi kiittävänsä minua jostain ja suu-"

"Suuteli sinua?"

"Näin pääsi käymään."

"Taivas varjele... Mitähän tästäkin tulee...", Eduard mutisi, kiillotellen samalla lasiensa linssejä. Tino naurahti toisen kommentille, pudistellen pahoittelevasti päätään.

"Minä en tiedä mitä tehdä...", Hän mutisi ja iski päänsä pöytään.

Eduard päätti ottaa tilanteen nyt vakavissaan. Suomalaisen silmistä näki ahdistuksen, jonka sekavat tunteet aiheuttivat. Hän mietti hetken, pohtien syytä myös sille miksei keksinyt mitään. Siihen hän sentään sai vastauksen päänsä sisältä:

"Mikä sinua estää vastaamasta Berwaldin tunteisiin, jos kerran itsekin pidät hänestä?"

Kysymys oli lähes sama kuin Lukaksella. Kummatkin kuulostivat aivan terapeuteilta. Se turhautti Tinoa, tosin Eduardille hänen pitäisi selittää koko sotku alusta loppuun, koska hän ei tiennyt koko totuutta, toisin kuin Lukas, joka oli tiennyt suurimman osan. Tino huokaisi, nostaen katseensa.

"No kun minä ja Berwald ollaan jo teoriassa _erottu_."

Eduardin ilme ei värähtänytkään. "Miten niin teoriassa?"

"Kun emme ehtineet olla virallisesti yhdessäkään."

"... Kertoisitko vähän tarkemmin?"

Tino alkoi selittää. Hän ja Berwald olivat tienneet toistensa tunteista - sanomatta niitä kuitenkaan ääneen. Kertaakaan. Ikinä. He näyttivät niitä kuitenkin melko hyvin teoin. Kävelivät käsi kädessä ja muuta sellaista. He olivat jopa suudelleet kerran. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan ääneen maininnut.

Koska he eivät olleet mitenkään virallisesti minkäänlainen pari, vaikka Mathias heitä siihen oli yrittänyt yllyttää, ei Tino tajunnut mitä pahaa olisi auttaa Ivania tämän ongelmissa. Hän kuitenkin siinä samalla unohti tunteensa Berwaldia kohtaan kokonaan ja kun hän muisti niiden olemassaolon taas, oli ruotsalainen todella etäinen.

Tino oli siitä ehkä jopa hieman vihainen, vaikka ymmärsi toista täysin. Hän halusi olla Berwaldin ystävä vielä, mutta rakkauden tätä kohtaan hän yritti tappaa parhaansa mukaan.

"Että sellainen juttu", Tino kuittasi vaivaantunut sävy äänessään.

Eduard kohotti kulmiaan. "Yksinkertaistahan tuo on."

"Millä tavalla?"

"Jos mietit, kumman valita, niin ota nyt ihmeessä Ivan", Virolainen selitti ja elehti samalla käsillään, "Jos et kerran _halua_ olla Berwaldin kanssa, niin sehän on sillä selvä."

_Puhut heistä kuin tavaroista_, Tino ajatteli huokaisten. "Niin se kyllä taitaa olla..."

Eduard hymyili hänelle rohkaisevasti, silti jotenkin surumielisesti. Suomalainen mutristi huuliaan. Eduard osasi olla niin täsmällinen ja hän itse ei tajunnut noinkaan yksinkertaista juttua... Hän tunsi olonsa niin tyhmäksi taas vaihteeksi.

"No, meidän pitää varmaan mennä näytelmän harjoituksiin", Tino vaihtoi puheenaihetta ja hymyili nyt itsekin, "Mennäänkö?"

"Joo", Eduard nyökkäsi ja nousi, huokaisten kevyesti.

"Kiitos muuten", Lyhyempi jatkoi ja astahti eteenpäin halatakseen toista, "Mitä minä tekisinkään ilman sinua?"

"Et mitään", Toinen naurahti, "Olisit ihan avuton."

"Niin olisinkin", Tino lausui, irroittautuen ystävästään ja alkoi ottaa jo askelia kohti koulun teatteria, "Ei ole naurun asia."

Eduard tallusti tämän perään, "Ei olekaan."

* * *

"No niin, tänään on ensimmäinen harjoittelupäivä!"

Elizabeta seisoi lavalla kuin matkisi Vapauden patsasta. Käsissään näytelmävihkosensa ja osoitus jonnekkin kattoon, sekä kasvoillaan rohkaisevahko hymy. Muut istuivat penkkirivistöllä enemmän tai vähemmän hämmästyneinä, jotkut ehkä hieman kauhistuneina...

Unkarilainen heilautti etusormensa nyt Lukaksen kohdalle. "Lukas!"

Norjalainen säpsähti. "Mitä?"

"Ilon kautta sitten! Ja tee jotain noille etuhiuksillesi, et nää niiden takaa mitään!"

"Ihan hyvin minä nään..."

Nyt tyttö osoittikin jo Mathiasta. "Rakkaudella sitten!"

Vain ne kaksi sanaa saivat poloisen tanskalaisen poskipäät punottamaan. Hän reagoi nykyään niin oudosti, että alkoi kummastua siitä itsekin.

Elizabetan pistävä katse kävi läpi jokaisen kasvot, ennen kuin hän sitten viimein alkoi selostaa yleisiä ohjeita, ettei mitään suurta mekkalaa synny. Hän kertoi myös, että he harjoittelevat ilman rooliasusteita, koska osalla niiden laittaminen vie pitkään. Hän kyllä olisi voinut antaa Lukakselle erikoisluvan mekkoonsa, mutta tämä ei sellaista edes pyytänyt.

"No niin, eiköhän aloiteta!", Elizabeta hihkaisi lavan reunalta, jolla seisoi nyt kaikessa komeudessaan Lukas - etuhiukset nostettuna hiuspinnin avulla päälaelle sojottamaan. Pahinta oli, että hiuspinni oli lainattu itse näytelmän ohjaajalta ja se, että siinä oli pieni, vaaleanpunainen kissakuvio koristamassa sitä. Kuinka miehekästä.

Norjalainen puri alahuultaan ja katsoi tyhjillään olevaa katsomoa, jossa istui kuitenkin melkein kaikki paitsi ne, joilla oli joitakin rooleja ja heitä kaivattiin piakkoin lavalle. Pieni esiintymiskammo sai nuoren miehen sydämen tykyttämään häiritsevästi, mutta hän yritti olla välittämättä siitä.

Niin Lukas nosti uuden, korjatun ja hiotun sileälle tulospaperille printatun käsikirjoituksen lukuetäisyydelle ja oli valmis lausumaan jotain, mutta hiljenikin.

"Eikö meillä pitäisi olla kertoja tässä?"

Elizabeta läimäisi itseään otsalle, "Perhana! Unohdin sen kokonaan..."

Antonio syöksähti silloin seisomaan eturivipaikaltaan, "Minä tiedän, mistä me saadaan kertoja!"

Unkarilainen oli jo ehtinyt tarrautumaan hiuksiinsa valmiina repimään ne irti, tuijottaen nyt espanjalaista. "Kuka?"

"Se on yllätys!", Tämä hihkui ja kaivoi kännykkänsä taskunsa pohjalta, alkaen näpytellä sitä, "Hetki pieni!"

Lukas seisoi avuttomana keskellä lavaa, kutristaen kulmiaan. "No, entä nyt...?"

Elizabeta huokaisi syvään, päästäen irti ruskeista hiuksistaan, "Aloitetaan siitä toisesta kohtauksesta. Mathiaskin pääsee siihen mukaan."

Mathias nousi penkiltään, "Tästä tulee näytelmän paras kohtaus, koska minä olen siinä!"

"Älä nyt hulluja puhu!", Gilbert huudahti lavalta, laskeutuen siltä varovasti ja istuutuen lopulta Elizabetan viereen.

Kun kaksikko oli viimein asettautunut lavalle ja kuuntelivat ohjaajansa neuvoja, nyökkäillen ja painaen jokaisen ohjeen muistiinsa, oli aika viimein aloittaa harjoittelu. Elizabetan antaessa luvan aloittaa, kaikki muut hiljenivät ja jäivät odottamaan ensimmäistä vuorosanaa.

Ja sillä hetkellä, korvia vihlova pirinä täytti koko salin.

"No mitä _helvettiä_ nyt taas?", Elizabeta karjaisi ja sai muutaman lähialueella olevan värähtämään silkasta kauhusta.

"Olisiko palohälytin?", Toris mutisi.

"Siis mitä, palaako tääl niinku jossain?", Feliks alkoi panikoida ja tarrautui jälleen liettualaiseensa.

Palovaroittimesta lähtevä pirinä raikui koko koulussa ja näytelmäryhmä saattoi kuulla juoksuaskelia käytävältä. He vaihtoivat muutamat hämmentyneet katseet keskenään.

"Eiköhän poistuta rauhallisesti rakennuksesta", Ludwig huokaisi rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden.

"Sopii", Francis vastasi ja nousi penkiltään Antonio kannoillaan. Gilbert sen sijaan kummasteli Elizabetan hiljaista ärinää siitä, miten maailmalla on jotain heidän näytelmäänsä vastaan.

Saksalainen huokaisi ja tarttui tyttöä käsivarresta, lähtien raahaamaan perässään.

"Meidän näytelmästämme tulee paras, vaikka ei ehdittäisi kunnolla harjoittelemaankaan", Hän selitti samalla, "Koska meillä on maailman paras ohjaaja."

Elizabeta punastui hieman, seuraten Gilbertiä kuitenkin mukisematta. Kai hän nyt voisi kerrankin uskoa toista...

Samaan aikaan muut alkoivat myös siirtyä ulos teatterista. Erikoisen rauhallisesti, verraten muihin luokkiin, jotka juoksivat kiljuen ja äänekkäästi kohti ulko-ovia. Melu oli siis suorastaan sietämätön.

"_And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait_!", Alfred lauloi, raahaten Arthuria samalla perässään, "_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles, watch as we fly away_!"

"Ole hiljaa ja kävele", Arthur mutisi.

Kukaan heistä ei uskonut, että kun he astuvat käytävälle, he oikeasti haistavat ilmasta savun.

* * *

Anteeksi, tämän luvun kanssa kesti kauhean pitkään! ;A; Johtuen siitä, että en halunnut kirjoittaa SuFin-suhdekiemuroita ja että olin unohtanut sen kokonaan. Jouduin siis luopumaan kirjoittamastani FrUkUs-kohtauksesta ja aloittamaan alusta :D No, kohtaus on kuitenkin vielä tallella, se tulee johonkin muuhun lukuun. :3

Olen aina halunnut kirjoittaa edes jonkinlaista EstFiniä. Tarkoitus oli saada tuohon sellainen tunne, että Eduard-parka olisi jopa vähän kateellinen Tinosta. Suunnitelmissa on kuitenkin ollut ottaa ficin loppupuolella EstLat mukaan, mutten oo vielä ihan varma. :D Ja tuo yksi _"Taivas varjele, mitä tästäkin tulee"_-kommentti... Eiköhän kaikki tiedä mistä se on saanut alkunsa. xD

Alfredin laulama laulu tuossa ihan lopussa on **Chad Kroeger**in_ "Hero"_. Aika osuvaa sanon minä. c:

Kiitos **LiMeAnGGa**lle reviewistä! :3 Ja nyt uutta lukua taas kirjustamaan.


	12. Vihdoin, kertoja

Liekkejä ei näkynyt missään, mutta jostain kotitalouden luokan luota kohosi tummaa savua. Arthur siristi vihreitä silmiään, henkäisten syvään. Kukaan ei näyttänyt olevan erityisen kauhuissaan palosta, mutta kovin montaa hymyilevää naamaa ei silmiin sattunut. Hän avasi suutaan sanoakseen jotain, tosin Alfred oli poissa.

".. Alfred?", Hän mutisi ja katseli ympärilleen. Vastahan amerikkalainen oli laulanut jotakin siinä hänen vierellään. Ei kai hän olisi jäänyt jälkeen missään vaiheessa? Tuskin. Pieni paniikki kuitenkin hiipi englantilaisen sieluun. "Alfred?"

Arthur lähti tullustelemaan ihmisjoukkoon, huokaisten raskaasti. Totta kai hän nyt ystäväänsä menisi etsimään, kun ... Kun ystävä on kadoksissa. Pienesti ajatuksilleen tuhahtaen hän pysähtyi ja vilkuili jälleen ympäristöä.

Pian hän huomasikin Alfredin vähän matkan pääässä.

Halaavan jotakuta.

Jostain syystä kateus ehti pistää Arthurin rinnassa, ennen kuin hän tajusi kuka oli kyseessä.

"Olisit voinut kuolla ja sitten sankari olisi jäänyt ilman uskollista veljeään!", Alfred ruikutti vasten veljensä olkapäätä, jolla oli hieman kiharat, vaaleat hiukset ja siniset silmät sekä silmälasit. Hän näytti todella paljon Alfredilta, mutta tämän olemuksesta puuttui tietynlainen dynaamisuus. Tämän ilme oli erittäin hämmentynyt ja jokseenkin vaivaantunut, mutta hän silti taputteli Alfredin selkää lohduttavasti.

"Ei mitään hätää, ei minun käynyt kuinkaan..."

Arthurin muistellessa halauksen kohteeksi joutuneen blondin nimeä, hän tiedosti myös sen, että tällä oli päällään samanlainen esiliina, mitä käytettiin kotitalouden tunnilla. Oliko siis heidän tunnillaan sattunut jotain, mikä olisi aiheuttanut palovaroituksen?

Alfred suoristautui päästäen veljensä otteestaan, tuijottaen tuota hetken alahuuli väpättäen. "Mattie..."

_Matthew! Sehän se olikin_, britti ajatteli ja päätti astella lähemmäs veljeksiä. Alfred näytti siltä, että purskahtaa itkuun hetkenä minä hyvänsä, halaten Matthewia vielä uudelleen - pitäen käsiään tuon olkapäällä, mutta antaen päänsä roikkua jossain toisen rintakehän korkeudella.

"Mitä sinä teet?", Arthur kysyi ystävältään katseessaan tietynlainen halveksivuus, vaikka tilannehan oli itseasiassa todella hellyyttävä.

"H-halaan veljeäni, tietenkin", Alfred mutisi ja niiskaisi.

Matthew hymyili Arthurille anteeksipyytävästi, pörröttäen amerikkalaisen hiuksia. Britti siristi silmiään, huokaisten. Monet muutkin näyttivät menneen jututtamaan sisaruksiaan. Ivankin oli uskaltautunut Natalian luo, Emma jutteli omalle isoveljelleen, jota ei näyttänyt kiinnostavan yhtään ja Francis -

"_Bonjour_, Matthieu!", Ranskalainen hihkaisi aivan Arthurin viereltä, "Oletko kunnossa?"

"Hei, Francis", Matthew vastasi hymyillen, "Ja olen."

"Hienoa! Kukaan ei ole tainnut vahingoittua", Francis hymisi ja hieroi pohtivasti leukaansa, "Monakin oli kunnossa, onneksi."

Arthur otti pienen askeleen kauemmas ranskalaisesta, samalla kun Alfred vilkaisi häntä vihaisenoloisesti. Matthew kallisti päätään, kummastellen kaksikon negatiivisia reaktioita.

"Se oli niin pieni palo, että tuskin kukaan vahingoittui", Kanadalainen alkoi selittää keventääkseen ilmapiiriä.

"Mitä tarkalleen tapahtui?", Englantilaisnuorukainen kysyi, kohottaen paksuja kulmakarvojaan.

"Saimme tehtäväksemme valmistaa jotain vapaavalintaista pareittain ja joku pari taisi vähän epäonnistua... Ensin liekit olivat ihan pieniä, mutta kun he yrittivät sammuttaa tulta, se vain levisi", Matthew selitti, "Lopulta lähes heidän koko työpisteensä oli tulessa eikä opettajakaan tajunnut ottaa vaahtosammutinta, kun palohälytin alkoi jo soida ja meidän piti juosta ulos."

"Huolimaton opettaja", Francis hymähti, "No onneksi kellekään ei käynyt kuinkaan."

Alfred tyytyi vihdoin irroittautumaan Matthewista ja asteli Arthurin eteen, pörröttäen tuon etuhiuksia. Hän ei tiennyt miksi teki niin, mutta toinen näytti olevan sen tarpeessa. Ja samalla hän sai luotua Francikseen nopean, ylpeilevän katseen. Ranskalainen ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt piittaavan ollenkaan. Lyhyemmän kohottaessa vihreät silmänsä kohti amerikkalaisen leveässä virneessä olevia kasvoja, pieni puna levisi tämän poskille.

"_Tunnetko jo rakkauden_?", Kuului Franciksen epävireinen hoilotus, "_Sen onnen hiljaisen_..."

"EN!", Sekä Alfred että Arthur parkaisivat yhteen ääneen ja kääntyivätkin sitä mukaa selin toisiinsa. Tämä tosin vain lisäsi ranskalaisen halua kiusata kaksikkoa.

"_Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime_", Hän lauloi turvallisuussyistä ranskaksi, pyörähdellen samalla Alfredin ympärillä, "_Mais comment lui avouer_?"

"Lopeta nyt taivaan tähden", Amerikkalainen mutisi naama punaisena, vaikka hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan mitä toinen hoilasi.

"No jos kerran vaadit", Francis hymisi ja astui nyt Matthewin luo, nojaten tuon olkapäähän, "_Vous avez confiance en moi_?"

Ranskaa ymmärtävänä kanadalainen ei voinut muuta kuin punastua nyt itse, tuijottaen pidempää miehenalkua ällistyneenä.

"_O_-_oui_?"

"Francis, pysy kaukana hänestä, ja Matthew, en tiedä mitä hän kysyi, mutta älä ikinä myönny millekkään mitä hän sinulle ehdottaa!", Arthur ärähti, talloen tahallisesti ranskalaisen varpaille. Tämän sihistessä kirosanoja hampaidensa välistä ja piilotellessa kivun merkkejä kasvoillaan, Alfred nyökytti myöntyvästi ystävänsä sanomalle ja Matthew oli purskahtaa nauruun.

"Selvä sitten", Hän totesi muka surullisena ja pudisteli päätään. Arthur ja Alfred olisivat mielellään jatkaneet Franciksen kiusaamista, mutta opettaja ilmoitti yllättäen, että kaikkien kuuluisi jakautua luokittain niin, että saataisiin tarkistettua, ovatko kaikki tallella. Arthur, Alfred ja Francis hyvästelivät Matthewin, joka lähti eri suuntaan.

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä oppilaat saivat hieman lisätietoja eilisestä tulipalosta. Kukaan ei ollut loukkaantunut tai mitään, kaikki olivat kunnossa. Tosin eilen pitkään, pitkään ja vielä vähän pidempään kestänyt nimenhuuto ja tarkistus siitä, ettei kukaan ollut koulurakennuksen sisällä, oli vienyt Elizabetan näytelmäryhmän harjoitteluajasta suurimman osan - eivätkä he siis ehtineet harjoitella yhtään.

He istuivat edelleen luokassa, viimeisellä tunnilla ennen harjoituksia. Naisopettaja nousi tunnin loppupuolella seisomaan pöytänsä äärestä ja pyysi huomion itseensä. Luokka jätti matematiikan tehtävänsä kesken ja tuijottivat nyt taululle, jonka luota opettaja lähti jakamaan paperilappusia.

"Tälle paperille on listattu tämän lukukauden viimeisimmät tapahtumat ja huomattavat erot lukujärjestyksessä", Hän selitti samalla. Toris sai paperin ensimmäisten joukossa, johtuen siitä, että istui eturivissä. Hän alkoi oitis lukea sitä, ja näytti hiljalleen innostuvan sen sisällöstä.

"Kuten huomaatte, viikon päästä perjantaina, on urheilupäivä. Luokat kilpailevat keskenään ja parhaimmat pisteet saanut saa palkinnon."

Feliks nosti kättään oitis, "Millasen palkinnon?"

Opettajan huulilla kävi nopea hymy, "Se on salaisuus."

Oppilasparat näyttivät lievästi uteliailta. Heille kyllä riitti, että he saivat pitää näytelmänsä, mutta pystyisivätköhän he saamaan vielä tuon salaisen palkinnon vielä kaupan päälle? Opettaja jatkoi luennointiaan:

"Sitä seuraavan viikon keskiviikoksi, elikkä toiseksi viimeiselle viikolle, on varattu luokkaretki. Meidän luokkamme viettää yön läheisellä matkailualueella. Siellä on erilaista toimintaa ja muuta hauskaa, ja paikkakin on käymisen arvoinen."

"Eikä", Mathias inisi, "Olen käynyt siellä ja se on kamala paikka..."

"Milloin muka?", Lukas kysyi epäuskottavuus paistaen äänestään.

"Joskus pienenä..."

"Se on varmasti muuttunut käynnistäsi", Opettaja liittyi nuorten miesten keskusteluun, jakaen nyt viimeisenkin tiedotteen, "Niin ja sitten, viimeisellä viikolla on kevätjuhla. Elizabeta, tämän luokan ohjelmanumero oli sinun vastuullasi. Mitä meinasitte tehdä?"

"Näytelmän", Elizabeta vastasi hymyillen herttaisesti, "Sellaisen romanttisen."

"Ja kliseisen", Gilbert kommentoi kylmänviileästi viereiseltä pulpetilta, "Prinsessoja, kiellettyjä rakkauksia ja herkkää pianonsoittoa."

Unkarilainen tuhahti ja vei kätensä puuskaan, "Sepä taas mukavasti sanottu."

Opettaja naurahti ja hymyili kiusoittelevasti, "Gilbert, minusta tuntuu, että näytät tunteitasi Elizabetalle vähän väärällä tavalla."

Saksalainen tunsi kasvojensa lähes sulavan punastuksesta ja Elizabetan teki mieli lyödä opettajaa keskelle hänen iän merkkejä täynnä olevaa naamatauluaan. Muut kääntyivät katsomaan kaksikkoa samanlainen vihjaava hymy kasvoillaan.

"Loistava opettaja", Francis kuiskasi vieressään istuvalle Antoniolle, joka tirskahti.

"Huh hellettä", Lovino nauroi, Felicianon nyökytellessä vierestä. Ludwigkin hymyili.

"Mitä te tuijotatte?", Gilbert ärähti luokkatovereilleen, karaten tilanteesta käymällä taas matikantehtäviensä kimppuun. Nyt Elizabeta sai kaikki katseet osakseen.

"M-mitä? Luuletteko te tosiaan, että pitäisin tuollaisesta idiootista?"

"Itseasiassa kyllä", Mathias nyökytteli muut pohjoismaalaiset seuranaan.

"Et ole tosissasi."

"Kyllä olen. Ai niin! Paitsi että sinähän olitkin ihastunut Ro-"

"Nyt se turpa kiinni! Ja miten sinä tiedät siitä?"

"Lukas tässä on selvinnäkijä."

Norjalainen huokaisi. "Piti sotkea nyt minutkin tähän mukaan..."

Keskustelu olisi voinut jatkua vielä muutamalla unkarilaistytön kahdessa sekunnissa keksimällä terävällä kommentilla, mutta kellot soivat. Ei kun vain matikankirjat laukkuun, jalat alle ja teatterille. Nyt he jättivät välitunninkin välistä, ihan vain jos joku keksisi nyt sytyttää taas tulipalon tai jotain muuta vastaavaa. Aikaa ei ollut hukattavissa.

* * *

"Okei ja pidemmittä puheitta, käydään harjoittelemaan!", Elizabeta puhui motivoituneen näköisenä, "Mutta ensin esittelen teille näytelmämme kertojan - Lovinon!"

Lovino nyrpisti nenäänsä Antonion vierellä, punastuen hennosti huomatessaan kaikkien katsovan nyt häntä. "M-mitä?"

"Kyllä hän nyt on mukana, kun Antonio pyysi", Gilbert virnisti.

"T-turpa kiinni!"

"Älä kiusaa tomaattiani, hän ärsyyntyy helposti", Antonio mutisi ja sujautti kätensä temperamenttisen italialaisen olkapäille, tämän punastuessa vain lisää.

"No niin, tälle ei ole aikaa", _Vaikka tätä mielelläni seuraisin_, Elizabeta puhui ja jatkoi lausettaan ajatuksissaan, hypäten alas lavalta. "Lukas, Francis ja Gilbert. Ensimmäinen kohtaus, lavalle siitä. Lovino, saat nyt ensin seurata harjoituksia vähän."

"Sopii..."

"No niin! Antaa palaa!"

Lukas huokaisi, astuen lavalle. "Helppohan se sinun on sanoa..."

* * *

Anteeksi taas, kun kesti! Tässä on ollut muita ficcejä ja kesän kiireitä (ja Simssin pelaamista... KÖH) ja sellaista. Inspiraatiokin ollut tipotiessään ja hetkeksi menetin uskoni siihen että osaan ylipäätään kirjoittaa. =_=

Tämä on tälläinen ns. väliluku. Niitä onkin ollut paljon tässä... Sain kaveriltani kommenttia, että ficin tahti on liian hidas. Niin no, kahdestoista luku eikä mitään ole tapahtunut. No, nyt alkaa tapahtua. Luulisin. Tai sitten ei.

Sain vihdoinkin Lovinon mukaan ja Matthewinkin otin siltä varalta, että hän olisi hyödyllinen tulevaisuudessa. Epäilen kyllä vähän. Francis muuten laulaa Can You Feel The Love Tonightia suomeksi ja sitten ranskaksi. xD Ranskankieliset kohdat ovat suomennettuna jotain "_Voisin kertoa, että häntä rakastan, mutta kuinka sen teen?_", vähän harhaanjohtavasti suomennettuna. Sen jälkeen Francis vaihtaa jo Disney-elokuvaa ja kysyy tunnetut lainit Aladdinista, "_Luotatko minuun_?" :D

Se lupailemani FrUkUs taitaa tulla lukuun 14 tai 15. Seuraava luku on pelkkää harjoittelua, VIHDOINKIN.

Kiitos hirmuisesti kommenteista! Yritän saada seuraavan luvun nopeammin kirjoitettua. :3


	13. Muutama hurja ehdotus

"_Minne olet menossa, Olivia?_"

Francis läimäytti kätensä Lukaksen olkapäälle, toisen käännähtäessä katsomaan toista kauhuissaan.

"Sinähän olet loistava näyttelijä, Lukas", Elizabeta sanoi hämmästyneenä.

"Ei, minä olen oikeasti kauhuissani."

Francis huoahti, "Kuinka ilkeää!"

Norjalainen ryhdistäytyi ja luki käsikirjoituksesta seuraavat vuorosanansa. Sen jälkeen hän loi Francikseen muka ärsyyntyneen katseen, "_Muualle, miksi kysyt?_"

"_Olisiko syytä epäillä, että olet jälleen menossa sen ryysyläisesi luo?_", Francis vastasi harvinainen vakavuus äänessään.

"_Ehkä on, ehkä ei_", Lukas vastasi prinsessan rooliin sopivalla naisellisuudella, kun liikautti olkapäätään niin, että pidemmän ote irtosi, "_Mietipä sitä. Jos millään sallit, minä menen nyt._" Hän piti katseensa jatkuvasti käsikirjoituksessa lausuessaan vuorosanojaan. Se oli tosin ymmärrettävissä, kun he harjoittelivat vasta ensimmäistä kertaa.

"_Minne?_"

Nyt Gilbert astui lavalle, kohottaen kulmiaan. Ennen kuin Lukas tai Francis ehtivät jatkaa näyttelemistään, Elizabeta puuttui tilanteeseen.

"Gilbert, tuo näytti liian teennäiseltä", Hän sanoi ja asteli saksalaisen luo, töni tuon takaisin sivummalle ja käännähti sitten ympäri, "Kun Lukas sanoo_ "ehkä on, ehkä ei"_, astu silloin täältä esiin, niin kuin olisit vain menossa heidän ohitseen", unkarilainen selitti ja näytti toiselle, miten halusi tuon tekevän, "Sitten kun hän sanoo menevänsä nyt, kysyt, että minne. Ymmärrätkö?"

"Okei...", Gilbert nyökkäsi, painaen ohjeen tarkasti mieleensä.

"Hyvä. Otetaan uusiksi."

"Ihan alustako?", Francis ärähti.

"Ei nyt ihan alusta. Tuosta _"olisiko syytä epäillä ja blaa blaa"_-kohdasta."

"Piru vie..."

Muut katsoivat kolmikon näyttelemistä lavalla tarkasti. Kohtauksessa Olivia, eli siis Lukas, olisi lähdössä ulos tapaamaan rakastettuaan - mutta jäisi kiinni Andrean, eli isänsä, toisinsanoen Franciksen pysäyttäessä hänet. Paikalle saapuisi vielä prinsessan sulhanen Oscar, jota näyttelee Gilbert, eikä hän pääse lähtemään tuosta vain.

Mutta koska Andrea haluaa tyttärensä menevän naimisiin Oscarin kanssa, prinssille ei voi kertoa Olivian salarakkaasta - muutenhan prinssi varmasti suuttuisi ja jättäisi tytön sillä sekunnilla. Siispä Andrea ei voi tehdä muuta kuin päästää Olivia ulos, vaikka tämä menisikin tapaamaan rakkauttaan.

"Sehän meni hienosti", Elizabeta kehui, kohtauksen loputtua, "Nyt toinen kohtaus!"

Franciksen ja Gilbertin laskeutuessa lavalta ja Mathiaksen noustessa sille, Lukas huokaisi. Jos hän olisi tiennyt roolistaan, hän ei olisi varmasti koskaan mennyt tähän mukaan.

"Mathias, istu tähän", Elizabeta neuvoi ja osoitti lattiaa.

"Lattialleko?"

"Kyllä. Tähän hankitaan tuoli tai jokin, mutta toistaiseksi istut lattialla."

Tanskalainen hieraisi niskaansa ja istuutui kiltisti lattialle, "Okei..."

"Lukas!"

Herra prinsessamme kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Niin?"

"Tule tänne", Ruskeahiuksinen neuvoi, norjalaisen tehdessä työtä käskettyä. "Mietin, että teillä olisi aluksi ihan normaali tervehtiminen, tyyliin _"hei, mitä kuuluu?"_, mutta eiväthän oikeasti toisiinsa rakastuneet tee niin."

"Tämä ei lupaa hyvää", Lukas kommentoi kädet puuskassa rintakehällään.

Tästä välittämättä, Elizabeta jatkoi: "Siispä! Kävelet näin Mathiaksen taakse, laitat kädet hänen silmilleen ja sanot jotain, kuten vaikka... No, saat improvisoida ja päättää, mikä mielestäsi sopii parhaiten."

Mathias mutristeli huuliaan, kun tyttö laittoi kätensä hänen silmilleen malliksi.

"Sitten kun Mathias hihkaisee, että_ "Olivia!"_, vedät kätesi pois. Samaan aikaan Mathias nousee, kääntyy puoleesi ja halaa sinua nopeasti", Elizabeta selitti ilmiselvästi innoissaan etenkin tuosta halauksesta, "Sitten jatkatte vuorosanojen mukaan."

"Ei halauksia!", Lukas parahti.

"Saanko minä halata Lukasta?", Mathias hihkui silmät säteillen, "Ihan oikeasti?"

"Mistä lähtien sinä olet siihen luvan tarvinnut?"

Elizabeta astui taas sivummalle, norjalaisen vetäessä henkeä. Hänen mielessään pyöri se halaus. _Halaus, halaus, halaus..._

Mathias sen sijaan keinui paikallaan siinä lattialla, toistaen mielessään myös sitä halausta. Pian kuitenkin kädet läimäistiin hänen silmilleen.

"Auts!"

"Oho", Lukas henkäisi ja perääntyi vähän, "Ei tuon pitänyt sattua..."

"Kyllä se vain sattui...", Tanskalainen vinkui nyt omat kädet silmillään. Elizabeta hieroi ohimoaan.

"Ei tästä tule teidän kanssanne mitään", Hän huokaisi.

Lukaksen ilme kirkastui, hänen melkein hymyillessä. "Vaihdetaan siis prinsessaa."

"Ei vaihdeta."

Uusintayritys.

Mathias odotti nyt huultaan purren. Lukas napsautti käsiään ja yritti samalla arvioida, miten lujaa lyö- anteeksi, laittaa kätensä pidemmän silmille.

"Ai!", Mathias inahti jälleen, alahuuli väpättäen, "Miksi teet sen noin kovaa?"

"En tiedä", Norjalainen pohti kutristaen kulmiaan, "Outoa."

"Okei, ihan sama! Jatkakaa", Elizabeta käski, pudistellen päätään. Lukas selvitti kurkkuaan saadakseen prinsessa-äänensä kuriin, hihkaistessaan lopulta:

"_Arvaa kuka?_"

Hän tunsi Mathiaksen silmäripsien hipaisevan kämmeniään toisen siristellessä silmiään, "_Olivia!_"

Tanskalaisen noustessa hymy huulillaan ja sitä mukaa kietaissessaan kätensä lyhyemmän ympäri, Elizabeta yritti hymyillä huomaamattomasti. Siitä tuli kuitenkin vähän vaikeaa, kun Mathias lopulta pyörähti muutaman kerran ympäri Lukas halauksessaan.

"Tuohan on hieno idea! Tehkää tuo aina, niin siitä tulee hyvä", Elizabeta hihkaisi, kun pohjoismaalaiset olivat lopulta irroittautuneet toisistaan.

"Saanko tehdä noin aina?", Mathias oli vain enemmän innoissaan.

"Voi ei", Lukas mutisi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Edessä olisi vielä monta, pitkää harjoitusta...

* * *

Näytelmää puitiin läpi kohtaus kohtaukselta, ja niin lähestyttiin käsikirjoituksessa tarinan huippukohtaa - Oscar sa viimein tietää Alexanderista, mutta hän on kuitenkin sisukas eikä tee niin kuin prinsessan isä oletti. Siispä prinssi ja Andrea käyvät molemmat kaksin käsin Olivian rakkauden kimppuun ja päättävät ottaa tuon kiinni.

Alexanderin ja Olivian karatessa tytön isän ja sulhasen palkkaamia sotilaita karkuun, he käyvät lyhyen keskustelun, joka on juuri harjoittelun alla.

"Lukas, yritä näyttää surulliselta", Elizabeta käskytti, "Kuvittele nyt itse, jos rakkaasi olisi palkkamurhaajien jahtaama!"

Hetken norjalainen näytti jopa ottavan oppia ohjeista, mutta pian tämän huulille levisi kuitenkin typerältä näyttävä hymy.

"Sinä siis _hymyilisit_ jos rakkaasi olisi murhattavissa tuosta vain?"

"En suinkaan", Lukas hymähti ja antoi hymynsä jäätyä pois, kun kääntyi taas Mathiaksen puoleen, "... Tai ehkä sittenkin."

Tanskalainen siristi silmiään, "Ehkä sittenkin?"

"Niin, Lukas, yritä nyt vain näyttää ankealta."

Mainittu norjalaisnuori huokaisi. Jos hänen rakkaansa henkeä uhattaisiin, hän...

Jos hänen rakkaansa henkeä uhattaisiin...

Jos hänen...

Hitto.

Jos Mathiaksen henkeä uhattaisiin, hän ...

Lukas loi pidempään nyt oikeasti murskaavan surullisen katseen. Mathias näytti suorastaan säikähtävän sitä, samalla teatterisalin tunnelmakin tuntui laskevan. Lyhyemmän sitten lausuessa vuorosanansa:

"_Alexander..._"

"_N-niin?_"

"_Jos sinä et selviä, minä lupaan, että minäkin-_"

"_Ei! Et saa. Ei sinun täydy_", Mathias mutisi ja käänsi nyt käsikirjoituksen sivua, ennen kuin jatkoi: "_Tämä on minun syytäni, ei sinun. On minun syytäni, että edes tapasimme joskus. Silloin sinä et olisi koskaan saanut isäsi vihoja päällesi, olisit mennyt naimisiin prinssin kanssa ja kaikki olisi ollut hyvin. Nyt ei ole._"

Lukaskin rypisteli hetken kässäriä, lausuen sitten: "_Älä sano noin! Oscar ei ole mitään verrattuna sinuun._"

Tanskalaisen erittäin aidolta näyttävä, sulattava hymy toi kepeän tunnelman takaisin, "_Oletko sitä mieltä?_"

Hetken hiljaisuus. Kaksikko tuijotti toisiaan vain silmiin, odottaen, että jompikumpi jatkaisi lukemista - mutta käsikirjoituksen mukaan heidän roolihahmonsa jäisivät kiinni. Kukaan muu ei kuitenkaan tullut lavalle.

Francis rikkoi hiljaisuuden naurahtamalla ilkikurisesti, "Tähänhän sopisi suudelma."

Elizabeta oli vahingossa repiä käsikirjoituksen innostuksesta, "Loistava idea!"

"Totaalisen loistava", Feliks täydensi, muidenkin myöntyessä ajatukselle.

Lukas tosin värjäytyi ensiksi poskiltaan ruusunpunaiseksi ja sitä mukaa lähes kokonaan, Mathiaksenkin punastuessa hieman tavallista enemmän.

"Aww, nyt he ovat molemmat ihan punaisia", Feliciano nauroi, heiluen hervottomasti paikallaan.

Elizabeta sai hillittyä sisäistä fanityttöään hieman, kipittäen nyt lähemmäs pohjoismaalaisia.

"Miksi noin yllättyneet ilmeet? Sinullakin, Mathias!"

"No kun...", Pörröhiuksinen mutisi, "Lukaksen ... Suuteleminen..."

"Älä pyörry!", Unkarilainen älähti, kun tanskalainen oli menettää tasapainonsa täysin. Hän kuitenkin pysyi pystyssä, mutta horjui edelleen paikallaan uhkaavasti. Brunette naurahti: "Mitäs sinä sanot, Lukas?"

"**_Ei ikinä_**", Lukas torjui ehdotuksen oitis. Ei ikinä. Ehkä joskus. Ei, ei silloinkaan. Ei ikinä.

Elizabetan innostunut ilme muuttui hiljalleen murtuneeksi ja murtuneeksi, kuin hän olisi rikkonut sydämensä. Norjalainen värähti. Eihän toinen vain meinannut itkeä? Naisten itkettäminen ei tiedä hyvää! Se ei tee hyvää hänen maineelleen! Se ei nyt ole muuten vain sopivaa! Herranjumala, mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä?

"O-oletko ihan varma?", Elizabeta niiskaisi, "Etkö voisi tehdä sitä edes näytelmän parhaaksi?"

"Öh...", Lukas taketeli.

"Etkö?"

"Tuota..."

"... Arvasin", Vihreäsilmäinen murahti ja laski katseensa, "Olet hirviö. Senkin trolli. _Kérges_..."

Lukas puristi huulensa ohueksi viivaksi. Nyt hän oli kusessa. Gilbert tuijotti häntä suorastaan tappavasti, Francis pudisteli päätään, Emil löi itseään otsalle, Tino yritti ilmeisesti hymyillä jokseenkin lohduttavasti, Berwaldin katse sanoi jo tarpeeksi ja yhteenvetona muiden ilmeet olivat syyttävät.

Ja ennen kuin hän tajusikaan, pääsi hänen suustaan muutama harkitsematon sana:

"Hyvä on, minä harkitsen sitä!"

Elizabeta nosti katsettaan, joka oli kyllä lasittunut, muttei merkkiäkään kyynelistä näkynyt. Hän veti henkeä ja hymyili pian taas, loikaten ilosta lähes kattoon.

"Jipii! Saamme suudelman!", Tyttö hihkui, "Pelkällä tekoitkulla!"

"Sanoin, että harkitsen sitä...", Lukas painotti sanomaansa, "Ja sitäpaitsi - anteeksi mitä? Tekoitkulla?"

Unkarilainen naurahti lyhyesti ja erittäin _äijämäisesti_, "Joo, enhän minä nyt oikeasti itkisi! Se nyt vain toimii, te miehet olette niin herkkiä naisten kyynelille."

"Eikö minua ole nöyryytetty jo liikaa?", Blondi mourusi, raapien päätään. Mathias astui yllättäen hänen vierelleen, jotenkin väsyneen näköisenä. "Mitä nyt?"

"Minä tajusin jotain", Tanskalainen sanoi erittäin hiljaa samalla, kun tunsi ihonsa lämpenevän taas. Hän kuitenkin kokosi itsensä hämmästyttävän nopeasti, pöyhäisi hiuksiaan ja väänsi sen ainaisen hymyn kasvoilleen, "Eli siis! Mitä te päättite, en kuunnellut yhtään?"

"Etpä tietenkään", Elizabeta hymähti, "Lukas harkitsee asiaa."

"Ahaa. Ai siis mitä? Oikeasti?"

Mathias katsoi vakavan näköistä norjalaista suu ammollaan. Lukas oikeasti harkitsee sitä? Suudelmaa? Hänen kanssaan? Mitä ihmettä täällä nyt tapahtuu?

"Joo, harkitsen", Lyhyempi vielä vahvisti. Kaksikko tuijotti toisiaan pitkään syvälle silmiin, eikä tanskalainen meinannut vieläkään uskoa kuulemaansa.

He eivät ehtineet harjoitella yhtään pidempään, kunnes heidän oli jo aika lähteä kotiin.

* * *

NOIN! DenNorille ja harjoittelulle pyhitetty luku. Ja Elizabetan fanityttömäisyydelle.

Minulla meni kauhean pitkään, että uskalsin julkaista tämän... ;w; Lopulta päätin, että menkööt.

Ja muutama tunnelmaa nostattava kysymys: Suostuuko Lukas suutelukohtaukseen? Mitä Mathias tajusi Elizabetan näytellessä itkevää? Ja ennen kaikkea, eihän Mathiaksen tarvitse enää istua lattialla? D:

Niin. Köh. Elizabeta sanoo Lukasta trolliksi, koska hänen mielestään mokoma trollaa heidän näytelmäänsä. :D Ja k_érges _tarkoittaa kylmää/tunteetonta/yms. Näin ainakin luulisin.

Seuraavaan lukuun tungetaan RusFiniä, vähän lisää DenNoria ja sitten vielä jotain mitä ei ole vielä kunnolla ollutkaan. En vain ole vielä keksinyt mitä.

Kiitos mahtavista kommenteista :3 Ne inspiroi kirjoittamaan nopeammin, joten reviewit ovat toki tervetulleita. 8D


	14. Kokeet, mitkä kokeet?

Oli välitunti ennen iltapäivän viimeisiä tunteja. Kello näytti kahtatoista ja vähän yli, sää ulkona oli mitä mainion, jonka takia suurin osa oli ulkona nauttimassa auringonpaisteesta - kesä oli tulossa hyvää vauhtia.

Mutta Ivan tallusti sisällä käytävää pitkin, näpytellen mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan puhelintaan. Se oli uusi, eikä hän läksyjensä takia ehtinyt lukea ohjekirjaakaan. Hän kallisti päätään pyöritellessään mustaa, liukukantista kännykkää kätösissään.

"Hmm", Venäläinen hymähti itsekseen. Hän huokaisi ja kirosi päänsä sisällä samalla sitä, miten ei toisinaan ymmärtänyt tekniikasta mitään.

"Hei, Ivan!"

Ja yllättäen hän tajusi pysähtyneensä ja nostaneen katseensa vaaleaverikköön, joka heilautti kättään pienellä liikkeellä.

"Oh, hei, Tino", Ivan tervehti ja hymyili sillä itselleen omaisella tyylillä.

Suomalainen hymyili myös. Hieman epätoivoisesti tosin. He eivät olleet puhuneet mitään keskenään sen suudelman jälkeen, mutta tunnelma ei ollut niin kiusallinen kuin olisi voinut olettaa. Siispä, olisi kai turvallista aloittaa täysin normaalilla puheenaiheella.

"Onko sinulla uusi puhelin?", Tino lausahti, kohottaen kulmiaan hieman ja osoitti liukukannella varustettua puhelinta toisen käsissä.

Ivanin hymy ei värähtänytkään. "Oh, on."

"Se on hieno! Saanko katsoa tarkemmin?"

Pidempi ojensi puhelimensa Tinon käsiin, tämän taiteilessa sen kannen ja näppäinlukon heti auki, tutkiskellenkin pian sen sovelluksia ja muuta. Hän jätti viestit ja valokuvagalleriat tutkimatta, siellähän olisi saattanut olla jotain toisen henkilökohtaisuuksia.

Toisaalta, Ivan ei kieltänyt tekemästä mitään. Katsoi vain pieni hymy huulilla. Silti, suomalainen ei kehdannut purra ruokkivaa kättä, jos näin voisi sanoa.

"Tämähän on todella hieno", Tino kehui ja ojensi kännykän yllättäen takaisin.

Pidempi naurahti, "Niinhän se on, mutta en oikein osaa käyttää sitä..."

"Oh!", Vaaleaverikkö hihkaisi, "Haluatko, että minä opetan?"

Ivanin silmissä välkähti nopeasti kiitollisuus, kun hän nyökkäsi. "Jos voisit."

He istuutuivat eräälle ikkunansyvennykselle, Tinon opettaessa toiselle miten esimerkiksi vaihtaa puhelimen kieli, teema ja muuta. Ivan näytti painavan jokaisen ohjeen tarkasti mieleensä. Tässä oppi paremmin, kuin ohjekirjan lukemisesta sanasta sanaan, eikö?

Lopulta Tino laski kätensä toisen olkapäälle ja hymyili rohkaisevasti, "Nuo kun muistat, niin etköhän pärjää sen kanssa!"

"Selvä", Venäläinen lausui ja sujautti puhelimensa taskuunsa, kääntäen päänsä toisen puoleen. Samalla hän hymyili ehkä aidoimmin kuin koskaan, mikä sai Tinon hymyilemään takaisin. Ivan kallisti hieman päätään naurahtaen. "Kiitänkö sinua taas?"

Mustikkasilmäisellä meni hetki tajuta, mistä toinen puhui ja sen tehdessään punastui syvästi. Pidempi nauroi toisen yllättyneelle ilmeelle, tämän yrittäessä epätoivoisesti saada sanoja suustaan.

"Älä kiusaa minua...", Tino vikisi ja puristi kättään uhkaavasti nyrkkiin, vaikkei ollut aikeissa lyödä.

Ivan tirskui edelleen, "En, en."

Sitten hän nojautui suomalaista vasten, ilme värähmättäkään ja kun ei mitään. Tino siristi silmiään. Tilanne oli vähän hassu, kun hän oli toista paljon lyhyempi. Toisaalta olihan siinä jotain hellyyttävääkin, vaikkei niinkään paljon tunnetta. Silti, hän nautti siitä.

Muut saivat olla ulkona auringon paisteessa, hän voisi istua tässä ja olla vain iloinen.

* * *

Sinä päivänä Lukas asteli näytelmäharjoituksiin yksin. Ei siksi, että hän välttelisi jotakuta, hänelle oli nyt vain sallittu hetki yksin - ja se käytettiin hyväksi. Mathias oli tänään ollut enemmän Berwaldin seurana ja Lukas ymmärsi sen. Näytelmä suorastaan pilasi heidän ystävyytensä, saamalla aikaan kiusallisia tilanteita ja asioita, jotka eivät ystävyyteen kuulu.

Mutta toisaalta, oliko se huono näin?

Lukas puri huultaan. Ei hänestä ainakaan niin kauhean... Mutta se johtui vain siitä, että hänellä oli juuri niitä tunteita, jotka tekevät ystävyydestä kiusallista. Mathiaksella tuskin ei. Vaikka toinen halailikin häntä ja muuta sellaista, ei hän sitä rakkaudesta tehnyt.

Jos sitten teki, miten se oli niin helppoa hänelle?

Norjalainen tajusi ajattelevansa nyt liikaa. Itseasiassa hän teki sitä nykyään kokoajan. Eilinen meni miettiessä, suostuuko hän näytelmän suudelmakohtaukseen. Emililtä avun kysyminen ei auttanut, sillä hän sanoi ei. Niin sanoisi hänkin, mutta Elizabeta ei pitäisi siitä, vaan alkaisi nyt varmaankin oikeasti itkeä, eikä Gilbert silloin antaisi armoa. Toisaalta, kyseessä olisi kuitenkin hänen _ensisuudelmansa_ - tuhlaisiko hän sellaisen näytelmään?

Ja taas liikaa ajattelua!

Teatterin ovella Lukas huomasi, että Mathias tuli häntä vastaan. He näyttivät molemmat varsin yllättyneiltä pysähtyessään oven kohdalle ja jättäessä pienen välimatkan toistensa väliin.

"Oh, hei", Mathias tervehti ja yritti ilmiselvästi olla pirteä. Jokin teki siitä teennäistä.

"Hei", Lukas sanoi ja vilkaisi nopeasti muualle.

"En ole nähnytkään sinua koko päivään!", Tanskalainen sanoi ja hymyili, "Mitä kuuluu?"

Lukas kutristi kulmiaan. Tämä keskustelu ei ollut nyt normaali. Siitä huolimatta, hän vastasi huokaisten: "Ihan hyvää... Entä sinulle?"

Nyt Mathias kallisti päätään hieman. Norjalainen ei yleensä ollut kiinnostunut siitä, miten hänellä menee. "Eipä mitään ihmeempiä."

Mitä ihmettä on tapahtunut?

Kuin heistä olisi tullut toisilleen täysin tuntemattomia.

Mathias näpersi hermostuneesti sormiaan ja vältteli katsekontaktia, Lukas tuijotti toista vaativasti, kuin käskisi tätä korjaamaan tilanteen. Pian tanskalaisen ilme alkoi kuitenkin olla sellaisilla rajoilla, kuin hän halusi sanovansa jotain.

"L-Lukas!", Hän yhtäkkiä avasi suutaan, kun sai ryhdistäydyttyä. Toisen kasvoilla oleva punastus ja päättäväinen katse ... Hän kai sanoo jotain tärkeää.

"N-niin?", Lyhyempi vastasi. Tilanne oli toivoton ja toiveikas yhtä aikaa. Lukas osasi kuvitella jo vastaavansa, vaikka ei tiennyt kysymystä.

"Minä... Minä..."

".. S-sinä?"

"Minä mietin vain, että...", Mathias nielaisi terävästi, "Suostutko siihen näytelmän suudelmajuttuun?"

Lukas huokaisi hieman, mutta helpottuneen oloisena. "Suostun."

Hän huomasi, kuinka pörröpään katse nopeasti kävi hänen huulillaan ja sitten palasi hänen silmiinsä. Kyllä, Lukas suostuu siihen. Hetken maailma olisi voinut olla pelkkä illuusio, toisen sanat olivat niin epäuskottavia. Mikään ei olisi kai voinut olla sen epäuskottavampaa, ei edes aaveet. Tai avaruusolennot.

"Eh...", Mathias henkäisi, "Minä halusin sanoa myös, että sinä olet muuttunut."

"Millä tavalla?"

"Hyvällä tavalla! Sinä puhut enemmän ja elehdit ja olet muutenkin eloisampi. Minusta tuntuu, että se on johtuu näytelmästä", Tanskalainen naurahti ja hieroi niskaansa, "Teet jotain, mitä et ehkä kuvittele tekeväsi. Se virkistää, eikö?"

Lukas siristi simiään. Totta. Joka sana. Hän nyökkäsi ja katsahti lattiaa.

"Minä, ihan oikeasti, pidän siitä."

Ja niin norjalainen antoi katseensa kohota takaisin toisen silmiin. Mathias hymyili sillä normaalilla tavallaan, astellen nyt teatterin ovelle ja laski kätensä ovenkahvalle. Lukas käveli hänen perässään ja pysähtyi ovelle, odottaen, että toinen avaa sen.

Mathias kuitenkin hivutti vapaana olevan kätensä norjalaisen olkapäälle ja veti niin kylkeään vasten. Lyhyempi kuuli toisen henkäisevän, tuijottaen oveen muodostuvaa varjoaan, samalla lailla kun hänkin. He tuskin uskalsivat hengittää.

Ei sanoja, ei katseenvaihtoa. Tanskalainen laski kätensä ja avasi oven, "Teidän jälkeenne!"

* * *

Elizabetan silmät lähestulkoon kirjaimellisesti loistivat.

Lukas tunsi hukkuvansa kasvojensa punaisuuteen - niin oudolta kuin se kuulostikin.

"Sinä tuostut?", Unkarilainen tarkisti vielä, kädet ristissä.

"Suostun, johan minä sanoin!", Norjalainen ärisi, perääntyen tytöstä hieman. Toisen ilme oli sellainen, että hänen tekisi kovasti mieli sanoa tai tehdä jotain, eli varmaan räjähtää ja antaa sateenkaarien lentää kaikkialle. Hän heilutti käsiään innoissaan, outo virne kasvoilla.

"... Oletko kunnossa?", Mathias mutisi ja kallisti päätään, kulmat kurtussa.

Elizabeta hihkaisi ääni tavallista korkeampana, vieden kätensä sitten suulleen. "Sori, se oli vahinko..."

"Mikä sinua vaivaa?"

Kiku näytti olevan ainoa, joka ymmärsi tytön kummallisen käytöksen ja liittyi keskusteluun, "Hän on vain erityisen innoissaan, ei mitään sen kummempaa."

Lukas ja Mathias nyökkäsivät hitaasti, Elizabetan kiittäessä japanilaista kiusallisen tilanteen selittämisestä.

"On kuitenkin yksi mutta", Lyhyempi pohjoismaalaisista lausahti, saaden muut lähiympäristössä hiljaiseksi. Hän nielaisi terävästi, vieden kätensä puuskaan rinnalleen, "Minä teen sen vain kerran."

Pointti ei näyttänyt selkenevän aivan heti. Siispä, Lukas jatkoi: "Vain yhden kerran. Ja senkin vasta kevätjuhlassa."

Elizabeta hymyili ensin ja antoi täten ymmärtää, että sehän sopii, mutta sitten sanat lävistivät hänen tajuntansa ja viesti tuli lopullisesti perille.

"Vain kerran?", Hän inahti, "Vain kevätjuhlassa? Miten te sitten harjoittelette sitä?"

Mathias ei osannut reagoida. Hän oli ihmeellisen rauhallinen tänään muutenkin. Erikoista.

Lukas heilautti päätään saadakseen muutaman hiussortuvan silmiltään, "Haluatko sinä suudelmakohtauksesi vai et?"

Unkarilainen näytti hieman loukkaantuvan. Norjalaisen äänensävy oli hieman törkeä ja läpitunkeva, josta Elizabeta ei pitänyt. Hän ei kuitenkaan valittanut, vaan laski päätään huokaisten.

"Hyvä on... Eihän sinua voi pakottaa."

Lukas nosti ylpeänä leukaansa. Mathias seisoi hänen vierellään edelleenkään sanomatta mitään, mutta tämä kyllä tuijotti toista sivusilmällä varsin keskittyneesti. Lukas tuhahti. "Mitä?"

"Ei mitään! Minä vaan...", Tanskalainen aloitti lupaavasti, mutta hiljeni, "... Unohda."

Vähän matkan päässä penkkirivistöllä Berwald kallisti hitusen päätään, "Rakkaus muuttaa ihmistä..."

"Paljon", Emil täydensi hänen viereltään ja sen jälkeen he pysyivät hiljaa.

Hiljalleen joukko aloitti harjoittelun taas. Tällä kertaa mukana oli myös Lovinon kertoja-osuus, josta selvittiin ihan hyvin. Ensimmäisen näytöksen kanssa tehtiin myös hyvää työtä - mutta toinen töksähti heti alkuun, kun Lukas läimäytti kätensä Mathiaksen silmille taas liian kovaa. Halauskin onnistui, tosin nyt siinä oli enemmän tunnetta kuin eilen. Se näytti aidolta.

Kolmas näytös. Heillä oli vain vähän aikaa harjoitella sitä, ja sekin sujui ihan hyvin. Kohta, johon suudelma kuului, skipattaisiin toistaiseksi, ja jatkettaisiin aivan normaalisti.

Ja kokoajan ne, jotka eivät näytelleet yhtään mitään, olivat kuolla tylsyyteen ja tekemisen puutteeseen.

Arthurilla ja Alfredilla oli siihen kuitenkin resepti.

"Vihaan matematiikkaa", Amerikkalainen valitti ääneen. Paksut kulmakarvat omaava britti sen sijaan huokaisi.

"Sinä vihaat matematiikkaa, äidinkieltä, ihan kaikkea!", Hän ärisi, "Mitä sinä et inhoaisi?"

"Liikuntaa! Kunhan emme pelaa sitä _wannabe_-jalkapalloa...", Alfred mutisi ja risti kätensä, "Ja jotkut tieteet ovat kivoja! Ja etenkin kun puhutaan avaruudesta!"

"Ahaa", Arthur mutisi sarkastisesti, "Ja se ei ole _'wannabe-jalkapalloa'_, se on oikeaa jalkapalloa! Amerikkalainen jalkapallo, se vasta onkin _wannabe_."

"Niin, niin, niin...", Silmälasipäinen huokaili. Tämä keskustelu oli käyty tuhat kertaa. "Et itsekään pidä oikein mistään. Sinut pitäisi kai laittaa ... Hmm, Tylypahkaan."

"Hei, sehän on hyvä idea!"

"Olisit Luihuisessa. Ilmiselvästi."

Arthur pyöräytti silmiään ja vetäytyi näin keskustelusta. Silloin Elizabeta kuitenkin oli ilmaantunut heidän luokseen ja paukautti englantilaisen omalla maantiedon kirjalla tätä päähän.

"Mitä te teette? Keskittykää harjoitteluun!"

"Auts! Ja kyllä muuten, mutta kun ei tässä ole muutakaan tekemistä ja lukukauden viimeiset kokeet ovat maanantaina!", Tämä selitti ärstyneen oloisena ja hieroi päätään. Alfred nyökytti.

Unkarilaisen vihainen ilme häilyi hiljalleen pois. "... Mitkä kokeet?"

"Kertauskokeet? Jossa kerrataan, mitä olemme oppineet tänä keväänä... Tai niin opettaja sanoi."

"... ..."

"... Olitko unohtanut ne?"

Elizabeta henkäisi yhtä aikaa muutaman muun kanssa. Arthur kutristi paksuja kulmakarvojaan, häikäilemättömästi lausuen: "Oletteko te kaikki unohtaneet sen?"

Elizabeta, Mathias, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Lovino sekä muutama muu mutristi huuliaan.

Britti naurahti epäuskottavuus puhkuen, "Ette ole tosissanne!"

Hiljaisuus.

"Harjoitukset keskeytetään tältä päivältä!", Elizabeta ilmoitti yllättäen, "Meillä on huominen ja viikonloppu aikaa lukea kokeisiin, joissa on kai tuhat ja yksi sivua luettavaa, joten aikaa ei ole hukattavissa!"

Ja pian teatteri oli tyhjillään.

* * *

Eijeiheiehei. :D Itselleni on käynyt noin, kokeiden kanssa siis. Voi sitä paniikin määrää...

Tämän luvun kirjoittaminen oli jostain syystä tuskaa. Jotenkin aina, kun pitäisi kirjoittaa RusFiniä, olen aivan lukossa. Mutta silti, oletteko koskaan nähneet noin fluffyistä RusFiniä? :D ... Köhh. Tykkäsin tämän luvun ns. 'Awkward momenteista', eli tuosta Elizabetan fanityttökohtauksesta ja koe-osuudesta. xD

Lisäksi oli kivaa käyttää tuota Luihuinen-vitsiä. Itse olen yhtäkkiä hurahtanut Harry Potteriin ja lisäksi olen nähnyt fanartteja, joissa Arthur on tosiaankin luihuinen ja Alfred rohkelikko. :3 Minusta he kyllä olisivat molemmat Rohkelikossa, mutta sanomalla "olet luihuinen", Alfred tarkoittaa "olet ilkeä" xD

Ja tämä taisi olla kesälomani viimeinen päivitys. c: Joillakin koulu on koulu alkanut jo, oletan. Muistakaa opiskella ahkerasti! :D

Pakko muuten sanoa, että en ole ikinä saanut näin paljon revieweitä! Itse asiassa ennätys meni rikki jo, kun 14 reviewiä oli kasassa, mutta en silloin vielä huomannut... :D Kiitos kovasti! Yritän keksiä itselleni jonkun deadlinen, että saisin jatkettua tätä nopeammin... :3


	15. Voisi mennä paremminkin

"Perjantai!"

Alfred hihkui kovaan ääneen tämän viikonpäivän nimeä, heiluen käytävällä kuin tuuliviiri ja näin lyöden joitakin vastaan tulevia vahingossa kasvoihin. Hänen perässään käveli Arthur, ei niin iloisena, mutta iloisena kuitenkin.

"Huomenna saa nukkua pitkään", Amerikkalainen käännähti yllättäen ystävänsä puoleen, jatkaen kävelyään takaperin.

"Ja tänään saa valvoa myöhään", Toinen jatkoi hillitysti hymyillen.

"_That's right_!"

He jatkoivat tallusteluaan kohti koulun ulko-ovia ja sitä kautta kotiin. Koska tänään ei ollut näytelmäharjoituksia, ja koulukin loppui hieman aikaisemmin, olisi koko loppupäivä silkkaa vapaata! Tosin kokeisiin pitäisi lukea. Alfred vilkaisi sivusilmällään vierellään kävelevää englantilaista. Jos hän lukisi kokeisiin Arthurin kanssa, se olisi varmasti mielenkiintoisempaa - tai sitten hän ei oppisi mitään.

No, jotain tekemistä oli kuitenkin keksittävä.

"Kuule, Artie", Alfred avasi suutaan hymyillen leveästi.

Arthur nosti katsettaan, "Niin?"

"Mietin vain, että jos me-"

"Oh!", Kuului yllättäen ääni heidän takaansa, "Treffikutsut, Iggy! Sinut kutsutaan treffeille!"

Alfred käännähti katsomaan Francista, Arthurin punastuessa jälleen täysin. "Älä kutsu minua tuolla nimellä, idiootti!"

"Olin kysymässä, lukisimmeko me niihin kokeisiin, kun ei muutakaan tekemistä ole!", Alfred korjasi ranskalaisen luulot ärähtämällä tavallista vihaisemmin. Hän oli vain enemmän ja enemmän ärtyisämpi kerta kerralta, kun Francis tuli kolmanneksi pyöräksi hänen ja Arthurin seuraan. Hetkinen, oliko kolmas pyörä vähän harhaanjohtava ilmaisu? Siis, kun Francis tuli häiritsemään heitä ja keskeyttämään lauseita...

"Älkää nyt, kiellätte aina kaiken", Francis mutisi ja vei kätensä puuskaan, "Pidätte toisistanne kuitenkin."

Ranskalainen taisi osua oikeaan, sillä kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään, vaan punastui ja katsoi kiusaantuneesti muualle. Tämä hymähti tyytyväisenä, ja avasi suutaan sanoakseen vielä jotain, mutta ystävykset vilkaisivat toisiaan merkitsevästi sivusilmällä, joka oli ilmiselvä merkki jostakin.

Ja niinhän se olikin, nimittäin yllättäen he kääntyivät ja lähtivät harppomaan siihen suuntaan minne olivat alunperin menossakin - vieläpä sen verran nopeasti, ettei Francis ehtinyt sanoa sanaakaan, kun kaksikko olikin jo niin kaukana, että he tuskin kuulisivat mitään.

"... Oh", Ranskalainen mumahti hämmentyneen näköisenä, "Ilkeää jättää minut jälkeen noin..."

Vaaleahiuksisen raahautuessa Arthurin ja Alfredin perään, nämä kaksi eivät sanoneet sanaakaan vaan jatkoivat matkaansa vain nopeammin ja nopeammin, tietoisena perässä raahautuvasta Franciksesta.

Yllättäen tämä tunsi jonkun itseään reilusti lyhyemmän pamahtavan itseään vasten. Ranskalaisnuori pysähtyi ja siirsi katseensa oitis alemmas, jolloin näki ruskeahiuksisen, nätisti ruskettuneen tytön, jolla oli ruskeat silmät. Tämän hiukset oli kiinni kahdella kirkkaanpunaisella rusetilla ja kasvoilla oli lähes yhtä hämmästynyt ilme kuin Franciksellakin.

"Anteeksi", Tyttö lausahti nopeasti ja yritti kiertää ranskalaisen tämän oikealta puolelta - tosin silloin Francis tajusi liikahtaneensa samaan suuntaan. Hän naurahti hieman kiusallisena ja yritti väistää sitten vasemmalle, eli juuri sinne, mistä tyttö oli nyt yrittänyt päästä ohi.

Lopulta Francis tajusi pysyä paikallaan ja näin tyttö pääsi jatkamaan matkaansa.

Hän tuijotti hetken toisen perään. Tuohan oli varsin kaunis, joten asia oli kai ymmärrettävissä. Mutta silti, oli siinä jotain muutakin.

...

"Minneköhän ne kaksi hävisivät?", Francis mutisi itsekseen ja katseli ympärilleen, jatkaen matkaansa.

* * *

Elizabeta tiesi miten perjantai-ilta onnistuu parhaiten.

Vaihe yksi, kutsu hyvä ystävä kylään. Vaihe kaksi, osta kaikkea hyvää naposteltavaa, varaa joku hyvä elokuva katsottavaksi ja varmista, ettei kukaan ole häiritsemässä. Kun kaikki vaiheet on hoidettu, voit vihdoin pilata loistavan suunnitelmasi lyömällä koekirjat pöydälle.

"Ja nyt sitten luetaan", Emma mutisi ja selasi matematiikan kirjastaan oikean sivun, "Voit ampua minut."

"Toki", Elizabeta vastasi yhtä innottomasti ja väänsi sormensa muistuttamaan asetta, kuin muka ampuisi toisen. "En tajua näistä sanaakaan."

"Tässä tapauksessa kyllä numeroakaan, onhan tämä matikkaa."

Molemmat tytöt kiemurtelivat unkarilaisen sängyllä hetken, kunnes lopulta päättivät saada yhdessä hylätyn matematiikasta ja vetävänsä sen sisään kympit biologiasta. Kun sopimus oli varmistettu kättelemällä herrasmiesmäisesti, otettiin biologiankirjat esiin.

"Ei, ei, ei, ei...", Emma lähes itki ja laittoi lopulta kirjan päänsä päälle, "Näin tieto valuu päähäni."

Elizabeta päätteli tuossa olevan järkeä, tehden samoin. Sitten hänellä välähti. "Kuinka vanhoja me taas oltiinkaan?"

"En kuule tiedä", Belgialainen pudisteli päätään ja päätti nyt todella keskittyä.

He lukivat melko pitkään - oppivatko he siinä ajassa sitten mitään, sitä ei kukaan tiedä. Lukemiseen oli hankalaa keskittyä, kun jompikumpi keksi aina jostakin jotain hauskaa tai ryhtyi pohtimaan ääneen vastikään kuulemaansa huhua.

Elizabetasta oli hauskaa viettää aikaa Emmankin kanssa - hän kun oli ainoa tyttö näytelmäryhmässä. Järkihän siinä menee, jos heidän kanssaan liikaa aikaa viettää. Vaikka toki heidän tekemisiään oli kiva seurailla, ei sillä.

Ilta meni mukavasti, he katsoivat jonkun romanttisen komedian, joka oli lopulta järkyttävän huono, kävivät ostamassa lisää karkkia, kun se pääsi loppumaan, ja lopulta Emma otti kännykkänsä esiin.

"Arvaa, kenen numeron sain."

Elizabeta nosti katseensa varpaistaan, joiden kulunutta punaista kynsilakkaa oli kauhistellut.

"No?", Hän kysyi uteliaisuus puhkuen, hymyillen leveästi. Tämä tuskin tiesi mitään hyvää...

Blondi pudisteli päätään, "Arvaa."

"No... Vaikka... Äh, en minä tiedä."

"Roderichin."

Elizabeta punastui salammannopeasti. "Mitä? Miten? Ennen kaikkea, keneltä?"

Emma repesi nauruun ja kieri hetken paikoillaan, "Minulla on konstini! Ja hankin sen ihan sinua varten."

Belgialainen tyrkkäsi kännykän ystävättärensä käsiin, hymyillen vienosti. "Soita hänelle."

Ruskeahiuksisen leuka oli luiskahtaa pois paikoiltaan, tämän tuijottaessa toista. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että saisi mistään noin hyvää ystävää, joka tekee lähes kaiken hänen puolestaan. Hänen ei tarvinnut muuta kuin painaa yhtä nappulaa ja saisi kerrottua mitä hänellä olisi Roderichille sanottavana.

Mutta silti...

Jokin hänen sisällään sanoi, ettei hän saa soittaa.

"Mitä epäröit?", Emma hymisi, hymyn muuntautuessa hiljalteen virneeksi.

"No kun...", Elizabeta yritti pukea pahansuopaa tunnettaan sanoiksi, mutta epäonnistui.

"Arvasin ettet soita", Belgialainen naurahti ja nappasi kännykkänsä nopeasti takaisin, "Ja minä tiedän myös miksi! Koska pidät Gilbertistä!"

Brunette säpsähti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. "Ei taas tätä! Olen sanonut vaikka kuinka monesti, että inhoan sitä idioottia!"

"Oletko ihan varma?", Emma kallisti päätään. Elizabeta tajusi jo silloin, että tyttö oli suunnitellut tätä. Hän taitaa tietää jotain, mitä unkarilaisen itsensä pitäisi tietää paremmin. Mutta että hänkö pitäisi Gilbertistä? Siinä toisen oli oltava väärässä ja pahasti.

"Olen", Elizabeta vahvisti ja nosti leukaansa ylpeilevästi, "Ja täysin."

"Jahas", Emma hymähti, muttei näyttänyt vakuuttuvan ystävänsä sanoista, "Miten vain, neiti DeWitt-Bukater."

Toinen naurahti, "Mikä lempinimi tuo on?"

Lopulta he juttelivat jostakin täysin turhasta lähes puolet yöstä, kunnes lopulta hankkivat Emmalle patjan lattialle ja tämä nukahti sille hetkessä. Elizabeta sen sijaan kieri sängyssään sekavien ajatustensa tahdissa. Hän piti Roderichista, mutta ajatus Gilbertistä ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan.

Eikä se edes kuulostanut niin pahalta. Mutta tätä hän ei halunnut.

Tyttö huokaisi ja painoi silmiään kiinni niin, että sai itsensä lopulta uneen.

* * *

Maanantaiaamu oli yhtä tuskaa. Kukaan ei saanut käsiään irti koulukirjastaan, luki jokaisen lauseen ja saattoi vain toivoa, että muisti niistä jokaisen sillä H-hetkellä. Tosin koepaperin eteen saadessaan kaikki ne unohtuisivat.

"Voi ei, voi ei...", Lovino mutisi, ja yritti hengittää tasaisesti. Kohta kello soisi ja tunti alkaisi, tunti, jona pitäisi osata paljon tärkeitä asioita. Hän ei ollut mikään kympin oppilas, muttei mikään kovin huonokaan, mutta silti...

"Älä ajattele liian käänteispsykologisesti", Sanoi Antonio hänen viereltään, "Usko vain, että kyllä sinä osaat."

"Ei se ole niin helppoa, kuin miltä se kuulostaa!", Italialainen ärähti, "Sanotaan, että usko vain itseesi ja plaa plaa, mutta kun ei se koskaan auta!"

"No ei varmasti jos ajattelet noin", Toinen huokaisi ja nousi, "Kello soi kohta."

"Eikä...", Lovino piipitti vielä istuessaan lattianrajassa seinään nojaten, "En halua!"

"Nyt on vähän pakko, tomaattisein", Antonio hymyili ja tarttui toista ranteista, vetäisten ylös. Lyhyempi punastui vähän, kun tämä ei kuitenkaan päästänyt irti hänen ranteistaan, vaan antoi hymynsä vain levitä.

"Kätesihän tärisevät", Tämä yllättäen jatkoi, "Jännittääkö se koe sinua oikeasti noin paljon?"

"Ei! Vaan kun...", Lovino mutristi suutaan, "Ärsytät minua niin kovasti!"

"Hienoa! Siinä tapauksessa et kai välitä, jos teen näin", Antonio hymähti ja yllättäen vetäisi toisen itseään päin, mutta väisti hieman - painaen huulensa kuitenkin vasten italialaisen otsaa. Hän saattoi päänsä sisällä laskea kolmeen, ennen kuin tunsi toisen punastuvan ja alkaen hehkua kuumahkosti.

"I-idootti!", Lovino parahti ja repäisi itsensä irti, "Mitä sinä- Nyt minä- Ärgh!"

"Heh, ei mitään kiirettä, on tässä vielä aikaa muodostaa lause", Antonio nauroi toisen rajulle punastukselle. Silloin koulun kellot kuitenkin soivat melodiamaisesti. "Kappas. Eiköhän mennä kokeisiin."

Lovino puri huultaan. "Se on sitten sinun vikasi, jos en muista mitään!"

* * *

Nyt oli kyllä niin turha ja lyhyt luku että huhhahhei. =_= No mutta, en keksinyt mitään jännää loppua luvulle, mutta ajatellaan positiivisesti: Tämä nyt viimein jatkui ja nyt alkaa suuri PrusHun-kausi. 8D

Lisäksi myös pieni FrSey-vinkki. Mitäs sanotte, kehitänkö heidän suhdettaan enemmän, vai? :3 Ja Spamanoa!

Tämän luvun julkaisu kesti, koska kirjoitin tämän kolme kertaa uusiksi. Onko se hyvä sitten näinkään, en tiedä, mutta lupaan kirjoittaa nopeammin/paremmin ensi luvussa! ;A;

Sukunimi DeWitt-Bukater tulee _Titanic_ista. xD Sillä on tässä symbolinen merkitys, mutta selitän siitä vähän myöhemmin sitten. :3

Kiitos kommenteista ja kärsivällisyydestänne, ja nyt oikeasti yritän olla nopea päivittämään... xD


	16. Riita

"Näytätte kauhistuneilta."

Elizabeta katsoi näytelmäryhmäänsä arvioivasti. Suurin osa näytti stressaantuneilta, tai muuten vain uupuneilta. Unkarilaistyttö osasi kuitenkin päätellä, että kertauskokeet olivat imeneet porukasta kaikki mehut. Paitsi tietenkin Alfredista ja Arthurista, jotka molemmat näyttivät erittäin tyytyväisiltä suorituksiinsa. Lovino punasteli vähän väliä muille täysin tuntemattomasta syystä, mutta Antonio virnuili sen näköisenä, että tietää.

"No, oli miten oli", Tyttö mutisi, "Halusitte tai ette, tänään harjoitellaan. Eiköhän huudeta kaikki yhdessä _"huraa"_!"

Kyseinen huuto kuitenkin jäi vaimeaksi ja voimattomaksi. Elizabeta tuhahti ja vilkaisi Gilbertiä sivusilmällä - saksalainen istui lavan reunalla melko väsyneen näköisenä. Vaikka hänen teki kuinka mieli kysyä, miksi hän näytti niin huonosti nukkuneelta, hän ei tehnyt niin. Tuntui, kuin hän saattaisi vahingossa langeta. Mihin, sitä oli vähän vaikeampi määritellä...

Gilbert nosti oman katseensa hiljaisesti Elizabetan vihreisiin silmiin, kutristaen kulmiaan. "Mitä?"

Unkarilainen värähti, ja punastui hieman. "Ei mitään!"

Francis näytti olevan ihan muissa maailmoissa. Tämä oli hieman pelottavaa, sillä yleensä hän olisi kommentoimassa tälläisiä hetkiä heti ensimmäisenä. Tosin nyt ei kommentoinut kukaan, mikä oli toisaalta hyvä. Mutta se, että Francis oli hiljaa, omissa maailmoissaan ja vieläpä noin haaveilevan näköisenä, tarkoitti vain yhtä asiaa.

"Francis on näköjään ihastunut johonkuhun", Elizabeta mutisi itsekseen, mutta silti niin, että kaikki kuulivat, ja näytti listaavan sen jopa ylös vihkoonsa.

"Oh!", Ranskalainen säpsähti ja näytti kokevan valaistuksen, "Olet oikeassa!"

"Niin, ja kukakohan mahtaa olla se onnekas?", Antonio kysyi jokseenkin epäyllättyneenä.

"En minä tiedä, mutta nätti hän on! Ja hän näytti olevan paljon muutakin!", Vaaleahiuksinen hymisi ja vei kätensä oudosti päänsä molemmin puolin, heilutellen niitä, "Hänellä oli sellaiset rusetit!"

Muut näyttivät kummastuneilta. Oliko Francis juuri ihastunut johonkin jopa noin pahasti? Toinenhan oli melkein hukannut luonteensa täysin. Tai nyt hän oli vain romanttiseimmillaan.

"Taidan pyörtyä", Gilbert ilmoitti ja heittäytyi selälleen lavalle, sulkien silmänsä tiukasti. Tässä olikin hetkeksi sulateltavaa...

Elizabeta päätti lopettaa keskustelun tähän ja aloittaa lopulta näytelmään harjoittelun. Toisin kuin viimeksi, nyt otettiin tositoimet käyttöön: Jokainen harjoittelisi yhtä kohtausta, jossa näytteli - jos niitä oli useampia, joutuu harjoittelemaan myös sitä, mutta vasta sitten, kun siihen olisi aikaa.

Ryhmä jakautui harjoittelemaan. Elizabeta ohjasti Lukasta, Gilbertiä ja Mathiasta Kiku seuranaan. Nämä kolme joutuivat olemaan erityisen tarkkailun alaisena, koska unkarilaisella oli tunne siitä, etteivät he harjoittele yhtään ilman pientä käskemistä.

Näytelmässä oli lyhyt kohtaus, jossa Feliciano, Arthur, Alfred, Toris ja Feliks sekä Francis olisivat samaan aikaan näyttämöllä. He harjoittelisivat ensin sitä. Siinä Francis sai räyhätä sydämensä kyllyydestä ja muut kuuntelisivat mutinoitta - siksi se oli myös Arthurin inhokkikohtaus.

Ranskalaisblondi käveli käsikirjoitus käsissään lavalla, "_Ja mitä vielä! Hän karkasi, taas! Miksei se tyttö voisi totella hetkeäkään tai edes ottaa muutamaa tavua kuuleviin korviinsa? Sietämätöntä!_"

Koska Feliciano näytteli kuninkaan palvelijaa, joka oli sattumalta saanut nimen Simone, hän sai olla rauhoittelemassa toista. Ja siinä italialainen oli hyvä.

"_Mutta majesteetti, rauhoittukaa. Vihaisena on hankala ajatella selvästi..._", Hän piipitti rypistellen käsikirjoituksen paperin reunaa. Francis pysähtyi hetkeksi kuin seinään, lukien käsikirjoitusta kulmat kurtussa. Pian hän pääsi taasen kärryille.

"_Ei! Olin vihainen, rauhallinen tai mitä vain, Olivia karkasi eikä välttämättä tule takaisin!_"

"_Majesteetti, pyydän..._"

Elizabeta sattui vilkaisemaan heitä sivusilmällä, "Te olette hyviä! Muistuttakaa, että kun olette sen ikäisiä, ilmoitan teidät elokuva-alalle."

Feliciano naurahti kehulle imarreltuna, Franciksen vain hymyillessä. Arthur, Toris, Feliks ja Alfred seisoivat täysin pokkana taustalla, seuraten käsikirjoituksen menoa.

"_Hänet täytyy saada takaisin... Hugo, Louis, Myron ja Wido!_", Francis ärisi. Nelikko, joiden roolihahmojen nimet ranskalainen oli lausunut, säpsähti. Nimet tässä näytelmässä olivat aika erikoisia, eikö? Arvoisalla käsikirjoittajallamme mahtoi olla hauskaa keksiä niitä.

"_Niin, teidän korkeutenne?_", He onnistuivat sanomaan yhteen ääneen, kumartuen hieman. Etenkin kahdelle vaaleahiuksiselle, joista toisella oli paksut kulmakarvat, se näytti olevan varsin tuskallista.

Francis naurahti ylpeänä, "Miltä tuntuu kumartaa itse parhautta?"

Arthur kimposi kuin raketti pystyyn, "Turpa kiinni!"

"Kuulostat niiku ihan Gilbolta", Feliks kommentoi ranskalaisen sanomisia, "Sehä se väittää oikea parhaus olevansa. Tai no, mahtavuus. Totaalisen samantekevää."

Pian jonkun käsi hivuttautui puolalaisen olkapäälle, ja tämä tunsi, kun joku toi pistävän katseensa polttamaan hänen poskiaan.

"Onko sinulla jotain mahtavuuttani vastaan?", Gilbert murisi hiljaa, matalammalla äänensävyllä kuin yleensä, joka sai täysin viattoman Feliksin värähtämään silkasta pelosta. Sitten saksalainen kuitenkin suoristautui ja veti leveän hymyn kasvoilleen. "Sitähän minäkin!"

"Mitä te sähellätte?", Paikalle kipittänyt Elizabeta mutisi, Lukaksen ja Mathiaksen seuratessa perässä.

"Gilbert säikäyttelee ihmisiä", Francis naurahti ja pudisteli päätään. Toris oli ajatuksissaan vetänyt Feliksen lähemmäs itseään, poispäin Gilbertistä, yritellen peittää punastustaan ja sitä tosiasiaa, että oli ollut hieman kateellinen.

"Niinpä tietenkin", Unkarilainen huokaisi ja pöyhäisi ruskeita hiuksiaan - taas harjoitukset olivat keskeytyneet, "Tämän takia minä en pidä sinusta sitten yhtään..."

"Mitä sanoit?", Gilbert siristeli silmiään, "En saanut selvää."

"Sitä vain, että inhoan sinua."

Hopeahiuksinen nuorukainen värähti. Oliko Elizabeta tosissaan? Miksi? Muita kysymyksiä Gilbert ei keksinyt. Miksi? Miksi Elizabetan piti nimenomaan inhota häntä? Hän varmasti inhosi varsin monia, mutta täytyikö saksalaisen olla yksi heistä?

Ilkeä polte rinnassa ja kirvely silmissä sai Gilbertin irvistämään, kuin olisi saanut iskun johonkin.

Francis ja Antonio olivat molemmat astuneet lähemmäs ystäväänsä, tämän kuitenkin vain huokaistessa raskaasti ja kääntyessä lähteäkseen. Sillä hetkellä Elizabetakin tajusi, mitä oli sanonut. Silloin hän saattoi muistaa muutamia sanoja...

_"Eikös Gilbert pidä sinusta myös?"_

_"Meidän näytelmästämme tulee paras, vaikka ei ehdittäisi kunnolla harjoittelemaankaan - koska meillä on maailman paras ohjaaja."_

_"Gilbert, minusta tuntuu, että näytät tunteitasi Elizabetalle vähän väärällä tavalla."_

_"Särkee sydämensä, voi poloista."_

Antonio ja Francis seurasivat ystäväänsä ulos teatterista, Elizabetan seisoessa vain paikoillaan. Kukaan ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Senkin jälkeen, kun teatterin ovi pamahti kiinni, ainoa jäljelle jäänyt asia oli ankea hiljaisuus.

* * *

Hän oli kuullut sen niin monta kertaa.

Gilbert tiesi, että Elizabeta inhosi häntä. Ja syvästi inhosikin. Tytön mielestä hän oli itserakas idiootti. Mutta miksi nyt? Miksi juuri nyt hän todella loukkaantui siitä?

Saksalainen tallusti käytävää pitkin ja kun lopulta pysähtyi, hän nojautui seinään ja valui sitä pitkin istumaan lattialle. Hän vei käsivartensa peittämään silmänsä, yrittäen hengittää rauhallisesti, ja nosti päätään hieman.

Francis ja Antonio kävelivät varovaisesti hänen vierelleen. He eivät oikeastaan tienneet mitä sanoa, mutta tiesivät sen, että olisi edes yritettävä.

"Kuule, Gil..."

"Minä -", Gilbert keskeytti ranskalaisen lauseen, "- Tiesin kyllä. Hän inhoaa minua."

"Eikä inhoa", Antonio sanoi hellästi, ja kyykistyi ystävänsä tasolle, "Hän vain sekoili sanoissaan. Ei hän tarkoittanut sitä."

"Ei. Hän on sanonut sen niin monta kertaa. Hän on vain iloinen, että viesti meni viimein perille."

"Näitkö hänen ilmeensä, kun lähdimme? Hän näytti olevan pahoillaan", Francis selitti, "Ei hän sinua voi inhota."

Gilbert puri huultaan. Hän ei yleensä itkenyt. Ja jos itki, todella harvoin. Eikä tällaisille tilanteille. Mutta ehkä nyt, tämän kerran, hän voisi antaa itsensä poiketa säännöistä.

Lämmin kyynel valui hänen poskeaan pitkin jostain hänen käsivarsiensa alta, joita hän edelleen piti silmiensä edessä.

Francis ja Antonio vilkaisivat toisiaan. Sitten taas Gilbertiä, kietaisten tämän tiukkaan halaukseen.

"Ei mitään hätää", Francis kuiskasi, "Kaikki on hyvin."

Hän tiesi, että nuo sanat eivät merkinneet mitään. Ei nyt, kun joku oli särkenyt sydämensä. Sanat eivät riittäneet sen korjaamiseen - eivät ainakaan nuo.

* * *

Elizabeta oli päättänyt, että he jatkavat harjoituksia. Silti, tunnelma oli kiusaantunut ja hankala. Mikään ei onnistunut. Oli hiljaista. Kiusallisuus ei hävinnyt tunnelmasta, vaikka mitä keinoja käytettiin. Kukaan ei uskaltanut ottaa asiaa esille, koska se olisi tarkoittanut varmasti vain hankalampaa tunnelmaa. Eräs oli kuitenkin päättänyt yrittää.

"Kuule, Elizabeta, ihan näin vinkkinä", Feliciano mutisi hiljaa tytön viereltä, "Sinun pitäisi kai pyytää Gilbertiltä anteeksi, ennen kuin tilanne paisuu liikaa..."

"Hmh", Hän hymähti ja vei kätensä puuskaan, "En minä voi noin vain... Ei hän usko, jos menen ja yhtäkkiä sanonkin, etten inhoakaan häntä."

"Uskoo taatusti. Me kaikki tiedämme, että hän pitää sinusta. Sinäkin pidät hänestä."

"Minä pidän Roderichista, en hänestä...", Elizabeta inisi ja laski katsettaan, "Miksi kaikki olettavat tietävänsä paremmin, mitä mitä tunnen?"

"Johtuu kai siitä, ettet ole niin paljoa Roderichin kanssa tekemisissä meidän muiden nähden", Feliciano jatkoi puhumistaan ilman minkäänlaista tavallista myötätuntoa, "Mutta tässä ryhmässä sen huomaa - katsot Gilbertiä eri tavalla."

"Katsonko muka?"

"Kyllä."

"Hienoa, tämähän tästä vielä puuttuikin", Elizabeta ärisi, "Kaikki on niin hankalaa..."

Lopulta he päättivät lähteä kotiin.

* * *

Kerrankin luku, josta itse pidän jotenkin! 8D Muutama virheellinen lause ja pian on kokonainen riita pystyssä. Niinhän se oikeastikin menee, eikö?

Tämä on minusta vähän surullinen... ;A; PrusHun on yksi tarinan surullisimpia parituksia, ja rakastan sen kirjoitustakin vielä! Ja kuten lupasin, suuri PrusHun-kausi jatkuu taas ensi luvussa... e u e Keheheheh~

Kiitos **Liibooboo**lle kommentista jälleen kerran! Ja uusi lukukin tuli nopeasti (tosin tämä on tosi lyhyt)! 8D Seuraavan kanssa voi kestää, nimittäin haluan kirjoittaa sen todella tarkasti...

Nyt ollaan kohta myös tarinan puolivälissä. Hurjaa... o_o


	17. Liikettä ja kateutta

Keskiviikko. Urheilupäivä. Feliciano, Ludwig ja Kiku seisoivat keskellä ruuhkaa, tutkien urheilukentän ilmoitustaululle liimattua päivän ohjelmasta kertovaa lappusta. Ensiksi olisi yleisurheilua, sitten kolmijalkajuoksua ja muita hauskoja pieniä kilpailuita, ja päivä huipentuisi lopulta jalkapallopeliin. Eilinen oli mennyt tehdessä luokan joukkuetta peliä varten, eikä siksi näytelmää oltu harjoiteltu. Toisaalta, Elizabeta ei olisi varmaan jaksanutkaan pitää harjoituksia juuri nyt.

"Hm", Feliciano hymähti ääneen, "Mennäänkö pikajuoksuun? Tai pituushyppyyn?"

"Minusta vähän tuntuu ettei sinun kannata tehdä mitään, tai et muuten jaksa pelata jalkapalloa sitten yhtään", Kiku mutisi ja kallisteli päätään.

"Höpsis!", Italialainen naurahti, "Ehdinhän minä siinä vielä voimia kerätä! Niinhän?"

Ludwig nöykäytti päätään hitusen empien. "Etköhän... Eli pikajuoksua?"

"Näin on näkkileipä!"

"... Mitä ihmettä?"

Kolmikko marssi matkoihinsa kohti juoksurataa. Monet muut oppilaat miettivät myös, minne mennä, kun osa taas ei suostunut liikahtamaankaan katsomosta. Onneksi jotkut karismaattiset opettajat saivat nuokin laiskiaiset liikkeelle, vaikkakin hetken väittelyn jälkeen.

Jokaisella oli koulun liikunta-asuste, joka koostui valkoisesta T-paidasta ja samanvärisistä shortseista. Vaatteissa oli kuitenkin tietynväriset raidat, jotka kertoivat, miltä luokalta kilpailija olisi. Felicianon, Ludwigin ja Kikun luokalla oli siniset raidat, kun taas esimerkiksi Meillä ja muilla oli punaiset.

Luokan puolesta kerättäisiin pisteitä ja eniten niitä saanut ansaitsee sen kovasti salatun palkinnon.

Mutta tänään kilpailtaisiin ennen kaikkea näytelmän puolesta. Heidän täytyi saada tehdä se. Elizabeta ajatteli vain tätä, yrittäen keskittyä. _Näytelmä, näytelmä, ei mitään riitoja, näytelmä, näytelmä..._ Hän voisi kuvitella, ettei edes tunne Gilbertiä, eikä täten olisi koskaan sanonutkaan mitään ilkeää. Piinaava huono omatunto ei jättäisi häntä rauhaan, mutta ainakin hän voisi hetkeksi unohtaa koko jutun.

"Hei!", Emma kipitti paikalle katsomon alimmalle penkkiriville, jossa unkarilaistyttö istui, "Kuulin, että sinä ja Gilbert olette riidoissa." Hän oli päättänyt sanoa sen, mitä tuli sanomaan, mitään kiertelemättä ja kaartelematta - mihin Elizabeta oli todennäköisesti jo tottunut.

"No sepä uutinen", Brunette puuskahti, "Miten nopeasti nämä juorut oikein leviävät?"

"En osaa sanoa", Toinen tyttö sanoi ja veti sukat jalkaansa, täten estäen mahdottomia rakkuloita ilmaantumasta jalkoihinsa kenkien hangatessa, "Mutta sen sanon, että pyydä nyt ihmeessä anteeksi!"

"Heti, kun uskallan", Elizabeta sihahti, nousten ylös. "Yritän keksiä muuta ajateltavaa. Täytyy hankkia pisteitä, että saamme tehdä sen näytelmän, muistathan?"

"Joo, tsemppiä!", Emma hymyili rohkaisevasti ja nosti peukaloaan ylös, "Minä menen nyt heittämään keihästä! Heipparallaa!"

"Pidä hauskaa!", Unkarilainen hymyili, heilutellen kepeästi kättään. Ehkäpä hänenkin pitäisi mennä kilpailemaan jonnekkin. Liikunta yleensä piristää.

Hän vilkuili ympärilleen, kunnes huomasi jotain, mikä taatusti saa hänen mielialansa kohoamaan.

* * *

"Tiesitkö -", Francis mutisi, sitoen kengännauhojaan, "On olemassa sellainen sanonta, että_ "se, mikä ei tapa, se vahvistaa"_?"

Gilbert kääntyi katsomaan ystäväänsä. "Meneekö se muka noin?"

"En muista. Kai."

He istuivat kaksin juoksuradan reunalla. Antonio oli viilettänyt Lovino seuranaan jonnekkin, eivätkä he varmaan näkisi häntä ennen kuin sitten jalkapallopelissä. Kun kyseisen espanjalaisen laski sen kiukkuisen italialaisen seuraan, häntä ei saanut kirveelläkään keskittymään muihin.

Franciksen saatua kengännauhansa kiinni, hän polkaisi jalkansa maahan. "Niin, sitä minä vain, että kyllä te Elizabetan kanssa vielä sovitte", Hän sanoi. "Et sinä tähän kuole."

"Anna minun kaikki kestää", Saksalainen tuhahti, "Puhutaanko jostain muusta?"

"Toki, mennäänkö hyppäämään pituutta?"

"Mikä ettei."

Kaksikko lähti marssimaan kohti pituushyppypaikkaa, huolimatta siitä, että se oli kentän toisella puolella. Sää oli painostavan kuuma - olisi ihme, jos myöhemmin päivällä ei alkaisi ukkostaa - mutta toisaalta, he eivät kärsineet helteestä niin paljoa kuin eräät pohjoismaalaiset.

Kesä tuntui tulevan niin nopeasti, vaikkei toukokuukaan ollut kuin puolivälissä, tai ainakin melkein siellä.

Samaan aikaan Elizabeta oli kirmannut myöskin pituushyppyyn. Miksi? Koska hän oli täysin varma, että hänellä oli nyt maailman paras kilpakumppani.

Opettajan käskyjen mukaisesti, hän oli seisahtanut odottamaan omaa hyppäysvuoroaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut sille mitään, että oli kiinnostuneempi edellään seisovasta Roderichista. Itävaltalainen ei tainnut huomata häntä, joten tyttö yritti kovasti kerätä rohkeutta tervehtiä tätä tai jotain.

Tosin toinen näytti ehtivän ensin.

"Oh, hei, Elizabeta", Hän sanoi hymyillen, kun oli sattumalta katsonut taakseen.

"H-hei!", Unkarilainen vastasi takellellen, yrittäen olla punastumatta.

"Mitä kuuluu? Ei ollakaan juteltu pitkiin aikoihin", Roderich lausui, astuen samalla eteenpäin, jononkin liikkuessa.

"Ihan hyvää", Elizabeta hymisi, ujo hymy huulilla, "entä sinulle?"

"Hyvää, kiitos."

Keskusteluhan näytti menevän hyvin siitä eteenpäin. Erittäin hyvin. Mikä sai Gilbertin pysähtymään kuin seinään, melko pitkän matkan päähän pituushyppypaikalta. Heidän välissään oli vain juoksurata ja muutama metri, mutta sekin tuntui olevan nyt liikaa.

"Helvetti", Gilbert inahti ja tarttui samalla Franciksen hihasta, pysäyttäen tämänkin, "En halua mennä tuonne."

Ranskalainen liu'utti katseensa myöskin Elizabetaan ja Roderichiin. "Oh. Ymmärrän."

Saksalaisen kasvoille muotoutui jokseenkin kärsivä ilme, tämän puristaessa edelleen ystävänsä hihaa sormillaan. Francis kutristi kulmiaan.

"Mitäs me nyt sitten?", Hän ehdotti varovaisesti - Gilbert oli varmasti käärmeissään, "Jos ei pituushyppyä, niin miksei vaikka pikajuoksua tai jotain?"

Toinen ei sanonut mitään, puri vain huultaan ja katsoi Elizabetan ja Roderichin keskustelua. Heillä näytti olevan mukavaa. Elizabetalla ainakin. Noin leveästi hän ei ollut hymyillyt varmaan koskaan. Ärsyttävää...

Francis huokaisi. Hän sääli Gilbertiä, mutta...

"Voisitko päästää irti?", hän kysäisi, ravistellen käsivarttaan.

"Oh", Albiino inahti, päästäen otteensa toisen paidanhihasta, "Joo."

Elizabeta ei näyttänyt huomaavan heitä, mikä oli toisaalta oletettavissa. Hän pettyi hieman, kun tuli Roderichin vuoro hypätä. Tosin unkarilainen ei pistänyt pahakseen katsella sitäkään. Itävaltalaisen juokseminenkin näytti siltä, kuin hän olisi suunnitellut jokaisen askeleen tarkoin - ja lopulta tämä hyppäsikin ruhtinaalliset 2,9 metriä.

_Helppoahan se on, kun on noin pitkät jalat, mutta... Hetkinen hetkinen, keskity, nainen_, Elizabeta käskytti itseään, kipittäen itse viivalle, josta hän ottaisi vauhtia.

Hän veti henkeä ja odotti kunnollista hetkeä syöksähtää vauhtiin. Jos hän hyppäisi hyvän tuloksen, hän tekisi varmasti jonkinlaisen vaikutuksen Roderichiin. _Ai niin, se keskittyminen_.

Sopivan hetken tultua hän pinkaisi juoksuun. Hän pääsi kadehdittavan hyvin alkuun, mutta huolimatta siitä kaikesta keskittymisestä ja itsevarmuudesta, hän yllättäen tunsi viiltävän kivun nilkassaan - lyyhistyen yllättäen kohti maata.

Varsin moni ehti tajuta mitä tapahtui, Gilbertinkin astuessa jo eteenpäin. "_Elizabe_-!"

Elizabeta ehti puristaa silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, olettaen kohtaavansa pian juoksuradan kovan pinnan mitä ilmeisimmin kasvoillaan, mikä tulisi kirpaisemaan hieman. Mutta mitään kirpaisua ei lopulta tullutkaan.

Hän avasi varovaisesti silmänsä.

"Oletko kunnossa?", Roderichin ääni kysyi hitusen huolestuneena, jolloin unkarilaisella välähti - Roderich oli ehtinyt saada hänet kiinni. Tämä tieto sai tytön myös punastumaan varsin näkyvästi. Missä välissä ja miten toinen oli ehtinyt... ?

"O-o-o-olen!", Hän inahti, yrittäen nousta ylös ennen kuin kangistuu täysin paikoilleen. Kipu, mikä hänen nilkassaan oli äskenkin tuntunut, ei kuitenkaan ollut lähtenyt minnekään. "Hitto..."

"Nyrjäytit kai nilkkasi", Paikalle rynnännyt miesopettaja sanoi ja vilkaisi yllättäen Roderichia, "Hyvä koppi muuten."

Tapa, jolla opettaja hymyili, sai Roderichin punastumaan hitusen, mutta tämä kuitenkin naurahti. "Kiitos..."

Hän nosti Elizabetan pystyyn, auttaen sitten vähän sivummalle. Gilbert ja Francis olivat kivettyneet paikoilleen.

Gilbert suoristautui, jokseenkin epävarman ja toisaalta myös surullisen näköisenä, kulmakarvat kutrussa. Francis suorastaan tunsi sen kateuden ja vihaisuuden, samalla myös pettymyksen tunteen, mitä toinen piti sisällään.

"Kuule", Hän sanoi hennolla äänellä, "Mennäänkö vaikka etsimään Antonio tai jotain?"

Gilbert ei sanonut mitään. Laski vain hieman katsettaan ja siristeli vähän silmiään, vetäen nopeasti henkeä.

"Ei", Hän lopulta vastasi, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan, "Täytyy meidän ne pisteet tuostakin lajista saatava. Mennään."

Saksalaisnuoren astellessa määrätietoisesti eteenpäin, Francis pudisti päätään. Pitäisi kai olla tyytyväinen, kun oli noin hankalasti luovuttava ystävä, mutta se sai hänet huolestumaan. Ettei Gilbert vain yrittäisi liikaa?

* * *

Jotkut yleisurheilulajit olivat jo saaneet päätöksensä. Tämä tarkoitti nyt sitä, että Elizabetan ja Mein luokkien pistemäärä oli tasoissa ja ainoat mahdollisuudet voittaa olivat kolmijalkajuoksussa ja jalkapallossa. Kamalinta oli, että luokat pelasivat toisiaan vastaan. Pelaamisesta saattaa siis tulla rumaa...

Suurin pistemäärä, minkä yhdestä suorituksesta pystyi saamaan, oli 50 pistettä, ja ainoa, joka oli nämä täydet pisteet saanut, oli Feliciano. Pikajuoksusta. Miten? Sitä ei kukaan tiedä. Hän oli vain syöksähtänyt yllättäen vauhtiin pää kolmantena jalkana ja sitten voittanut.

Silti, Ludwig oli niin yllättynyt, ettei voinut muuta kuin palvella täysin uupunutta ystäväänsä.

"Oletko nyt ihan varma, että jaksat pelata sitä jalkapalloa?", Hän kysyi jokseenkin hätääntyneenä. He istuivat Kiku seuranaan urheilukentän infopisteen, tai jonkin sen tapaisen, seinää vasten asetetulla penkillä. Se taisi olla ainoa paikka, missä oli täysin varjoisaa, joten siksi tämä paikka näytti olleen hetken täysin muutaman pohjoisemmasta kotoisin olevan nuoren valtaama - mutta he olivat kadonneet jonnekkin.

Feliciano nyökytti päätään. "Joo...", Hän inisi, maaten penkillä pää Ludwigin sylissä ja jalat Kikun sylissä, "Jaksan..."

"En oikein usko tuota", Ludwig mutisi ja katsahti ympärilleen.

"Haluan vettä...", Italialainen piipitti, tuijottaen vain jonnekkin taivasta kohti, "Minä näen valon..."

"Mitä?", Saksalainen ja Kiku parahtivat yhteen ääneen ja kumartuivat punapään kasvojen yläpuolelle, "Mitä sinä höpiset?"

"Heheh...", Feliciano naurahti henkäisten, "Kunhan pilailin, _ve_."

"Tyhmä!", Ludwig karjahti, läimäyttäen kätensä toisen otsaa vasten.

"Auts!"

"Kiku, hakisitko sitä vettä?"

"Totta kai."

Japanilainen nousi, tallustellen kiirehtien jonnekkin nurkan taakse. Feliciano naurahti itsekseen jotain. "Miten Gilbertillä menee?", Hän kysäisi yllättäen, nousten varovaisesti istumaan.

Ludwig näytti hetken yllättyneeltä kysymyksestä, kunnes tajusi, mistä oli kyse. "Hän oli eilen vähän maassa."

"Voih... Riidat on niin kamalia, vaikkei olisi niissä itse edes mukana", Italialainen surkutteli, Kikun saapuessa pian paikalle pahvimuki käsissään.

"Tässä", Hän sanoi, ojentaen sen ystävälleen.

"_Grazie_!", Feliciano kiitti ja vei mukin huulilleen, juodenkin sen samantien tyhjäksi. Hän huoahti tyytyväisenä ja pyyhkäisi vedestä kosteita huuliaan, "Noin! Valmis jalkapalloon!"

"Siihen on vielä muutama tunti", Kiku huomautti, "Pitäisiköhän mennä katsomaan sitä kolmijalkajuoksua. Se on taatusti hauskaa."

"Joo!", Italialainen hihkaisi ja nousi suoraan ylös, Ludwig perässään, "Mennään!"

Niinpä kolmikko lähti tallustelemaan kohti vähän pienimuotoisempaa juoksurataa, joka oli tämän suuremman vieressä. Tälläinen urheilusali, jonka läheisyydessä oli vielä kaikkea tälläistä ja koulukin, oli kätevä. Tosin oppilaat itse tuskin tajusivat sitä, kokivat vain pienen kävelymatkan koululta tänne ärsyttäväksi.

Pian he olivatkin jo tuon pienemmän juoksuradan luona, eivätkä todellakaan ensimmäisinä - katsomosta vapaan paikan löytyminen vei pienen hetken.

"Tästä tulee jännää", Feliciano hihkui, taputtaen innokkaasti käsiään jostain syystä, "Hei, tuollahan on Arthur ja Alfred! Ja Mathias."

"Berwald näköjään myös", Kiku lisäsi.

"Tosin hän ei näytä kovin tyytyväiseltä", Ludwig jatkoi. Samaan aikaan aikaisemmin mainittu tanskalainen loikki toisen pohjoismaalaisen luo, virnistäen jokseenkin ilkeilevästi ja samalla rohkaisevasti. "Mutta toisaalta, ihan ymmärrettäväähän tuo on."

Kaksi muuta nyökkäilivät, "Tino ja Lukaskin ovat tuolla ... Joku puuttuu."

"Missähän-", He kaikki kolme aloittivat yhteen ääneen ja ryhtyivät vilkuilemaan ympärilleen.

"Täällä", Sanoi yllättäen ääni heidän edestään. Emil kääntyi paikallaan katsomaan hämmästynyttä italialaista, japanilaista ja saksalaista, itse täysin pokerinaamalla.

"Mikset osallistunut kilpailuun niin kuin Lukas, Berwald, Mathias ja Tino?", Feliciano kyykistyi hieman lähemmäs polviaan, kuullakseen paremmin mitä vaaleaverikkö alemmalla rivillä sanoo.

"Minä en todellakaan aio juosta mitään tuollaista", Emil selitti ilme värähtämättäkään, "Ja sitäpaitsi, heidän kaatuilunsa katselu on paljon mukavampaa, kuin kaatua itse."

Tämä lause jätti kolmikon hiljaiseksi ja he päättivät olla kyselemättä sen enempää. Samaan aikaan kisan juontajana toimiva naishenkilö alkoi hihkua jotakin kisojen alkamisesta.

"_No niin, aloitetaan kolmijalkajuoksu - tuo niin päätön ja vaarallinen laji, jossa ei ole mitään järkeä!_", Tämä hihkui megafoniin eräältä palkintokorokkeelta, joka oli lähellä lähtöviivaa, "_Tässä lajissa on siis parit, joiden on pysyteltävä pystyssä, toinen jalka sidottuna parin omaan ja juostava samalla_. _Ja tarkoituksena on, kuten aina, voittaa!_"

Francis, joka oli istuutunut Gilbertin kanssa alimmalle katsomon riville, säpsähti.

"Se on tuo!", Hän hihkaisi ja osoitti palkintokorokkeen päällä seisoskelevaa tyttöä.

Saksalainen siristi silmiään, "Tuoko?"

"_Ja minä olen Chelle, jos joku ei tiennyt, ja juonnan tämän sekasotkun teille._"

"Joo, tuo! Eikö ole kaunis?"

"Kiva rusketus kyllä, mutta hän on aika itseironinen juontaja..."

Francis ei näyttänyt kuuntelevan yhtään, vaan oli yhtä hymyä katsellessaan tuota salaperäistä ihastuksenkohdettaan.

Parit asettuivat viivalle ja antoivat samalla muutaman vanhemman oppilaan sitoa heidän jalkansa yhteen. Chelle selitti samalla innolla, miten tämä idea oli tullut abiturienteilta, ja kuinka heitä voi syyttää tästä kaikesta. Sitten hän tajusi aloittaa selostaa pareja.

"_Tässä, vasemmalta lähtien, meillä on Mathias ja Berwald_", Hän selitti nimilista apunaan. Berwald vilkaisi pariaan jokseenkin inhoavasti, tämän vain virnistäessä.

"Miten sinä sait minut tähän?", Ruotsalainen huokaisi.

"Tarvitset piristystä! Tosin jos kaadumme, niin syytän sinua", Mathias hymisi tyytyväisen oloisena, potkien vapaana olevaa jalkaansa edestakaisin.

"_Heidän vieressään Tino ja Lukas!_"

Tino ja Lukas vaihtoivat epäröivät katseet samalla, kun Emil pudisteli päätään katsomossa. Mathias olisi kovasti halunnut olla Lukaksen pari, mutta heillä oli liikaa pituuseroa - he olisivat kaatuneet heti. Se ei olisi ollut kaunista se.

"_Sitten Yong Soo ja Wang!_"

Korealainen oli varsin innoissaan paristaan, mutta toinen taas toivoi pääsevänsä tilanteesta mahdollisimman nopeasti pois.

Loput parit olivatkin Arthur ja Alfred, Vash ja Erica sekä Sadiq ja Heracles. Ensimmäisellä kierroksella oli siis kuusi paria, joista kaksi ensimmäistä maaliviivalla saisivat taistella lopulta voiton itselleen - ja ne kovasti himoitut pisteet!

"No niin, juoksijat, valmiina?", Chelle sanoi yllättäen ilman megafoniaan esiteltyään kaikki juoksijat.

Kukaan heistä ei sanonut mitään, vaan valmistautui juoksuun. Samaan aikaan alkoi lähtölaskenta. Edessä kokonainen juoksurata, vieressä pari, joka oli täysin kiinni sinussa ja sidottu vielä toisesta jalastakin - mikä voi mennä vikaan?

"_Paikoillanne, valmiina... ei vielä, vaan... Nyt!_"

* * *

Noin! Vihdoin tämä urheilupäiväluku. Olen halunnut kirjoittaa tämän jo pitkään, ja olen tähän ihan tyytyväinen. :3

Tässä luvussa oli hauskinta se, että tapahtuman piti olla iloinen, mutta Gilbertin ja Elizabetan riita tuntui silti harmittavan monia. En oikein tiedä, onnistuinko luomaan sopivaa kontrastia noiden kahden asian välille, mutta ainakin yritin. n_n

Ja tämä systeemi tässä voi olla tosiaankin tosi sekava. Mutta älkää huoliko - ei sitä välttämätä tarvitse ymmärtää. xD Lisäksi myös ficin koulumaailma on sekoitus vähän kaikenlaisia kouluja, mitä tiedän. 8D

Kolmijalkajuoksu (kai se on sen oikea nimi? En nimittäin muutakaan vaihtoehtoa keksinyt) oli täysin random idea. xD Ajattelin, että se ainakin on hauskaa! Jalkapallo myös! :D En malta odottaa, että pääsen kirjoittamaan sen!

Ja kiitos kommenteista! 8D Seuraava luku ilmestynee lähes yhtä nopeasti kuin tämäkin, jos inspiraatio pysyy yhtä korkealla~ :3


	18. Moukan tuuria

Chellen julistettua megafooniinsa lähdön sallittavaksi, yleisö räjähti kuin ilotulite kannustamaan omaa luokkaansa.

Mathias ja Berwald astuivat kolme askelta ja horjativat jo alkumetreillä huomattavasti lähemmäs maanpintaa, mutta pysyivät pystyssä kiitos ruotsalaisen oivan pelastuksen. Hetken hän saikin suorastaan raahata Mathiasta perässään, kunnes tämä pääsi samaan juoksurytmiin toisen kanssa.

"Hyvä, Berkku! Juosten vie ilmojen tie!", Tanskalainen hihkui.

"_Håll tyst_ ja juokse!"

Tino ja Lukas kaatuivat sen sijaan heti ensimmäisenä polvilleen. He katsoivat toisiaan jälleen epäuskottavasti, kuin kysyäkseen _"Miten ja miksi nuo kaksi ovat meidän edellämme?"_, ennen kuin nousivat ylös ja kompuroivat vaivoin eteenpäin.

Samoin kävi Yong Soolle ja Wangillekin. He tosin olivat suoraan naamallaan, jolloin saatiin kuulla vain kova kiinankielinen kirosana ja pelokasta vinkunaa, joka lähti ilmeisesti Yong Soon suusta. He nousivat nopeasti, suurimmaksi osaksi Wangin yllättävän agression ansiosta, jonka voimalla tämä suorastaan pakotti korealaisen juoksemaan tai itkemään ja juoksemaan.

Arthur ja Alfred olivat ilmiselvästi tehneet jonkinlaisen sotasuunnitelman, nimittäin he lähtivät vauhtiin tuosta vain ja noin vain. Ainoa pari, mikä sai heidät kiinni, oli Erica ja Vash. He näyttivät itseasiassa menevän ohi.

Sadiqin ja Heraclesin juoksusta ei tullut mitään, koska he päätyivät kiistelemään keskenään - mutta pääsivät silti jotenkin eteenpäin.

"Keitä me kannustamme?", Feliciano alkoi hätäillä yhtäkkiä.

"Kai joitakin, jotka ovat luokallamme?", Ludwig ehdotti.

"Niin tosiaan!", Italialainen lausui, kuin ei olisi edes kuunnellut toista, alkaen hihkua sitten kaikenlaisia kannustushuutoja muiden huutojen sekaan.

"_Kilpailu on tosi tasainen! Erica ja Vash johtavat, Arthur ja Alfred aivan kannoillaan!_", Chelle selosti tapahtumia, kuten oikean juontajan kuuluukin - todella nopeasti ja sekavasti niin, ettei siitä saanut selvää, "Berwald ja Mathias yrittävät kovasti pysyä Lukaksen ja Tinon edellä, mutta he eivät taida onnistua!"

Tosiaan, Lukas ja Tino olivat päässeet yhteisymmärrykseen ja juoksivat sen minkä jaloistaan pääsivät. Mathias ja Berwald jäivätkin toden totta jälkeen, mutta eivät näyttäneet kovin paljoa välittävän.

"Perhana!", Alfred suhisi juostessaan, "Täytyy päästä noiden ohi!"

Arthur vilkaisi edellä juoksevia Wangia ja Yong Soota, joita amerikkalainen ilmeisesti tarkoitti. Hän ei sanonut mitään, vaan yritti taistella sitä tosiasiaa vastaan, että hänellähän taisi olla aika huono kunto, päätellen ilkeästä pistelystä kyljen läheisyydessä.

Pian parit olivatkin jo päässeet melkein ehjänä mutkasta radan päässä. Kaikki, paitsi Mathias ja Berwald, jotka sotkeutuivat toistensa jalkoihin lopulta täysin ja kuin taikaiskusta, he kaatuivat maahan. Naamalleen.

"_Ja niinpä Mathias ja Berwald taitavat olla poissa pelistä_", Chelle mutisi pahoittelevasti. Tanskalainen ei noussut vielä hetkeen, mutta hänen parinsa oli poistanut jo heidän jalkojaan sitovan kankaanpalasen heti, kun sai tilaisuuden.

"_Fanden_...", Mathias kirosi ja nosti katsettaan lopulta. Hänen häviöstä musertuneille kasvoilleen tulleet ruhjeet saivat hänet näyttämään kuluneelta teddykarhulta, mikä oli toisaalta hellyyttävää ja toisaalta omituista.

Samaan aikaan Sadiq ja Heracleskin kaatuivat, jolloin heidätkin julistettiin pois pelistä.

Lukas ja Tino jatkoivat juoksuaan, vaikka hengittäminen oli raskasta ja jalkoihin sattui. Heidän uusin tavoitteensa oli päästä Wangin ja Yong Soon ohi, mikä ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään kauhean helppoa. Edessä oli loppusuora, ja vaikka he olivat kaikki uupuneita, aasialaiset olivat silti niin paljon edellä ja nopeampia, että ohi pääseminen oli suorastaan mahdotonta.

Ja ennen kuin he ehtivätkään tajuta koko asiaa, Erica ja Vash olivat päässeet maaliviivan yli. Arthur ja Alfred huomasivat silloin, että jos he eivät juokse nyt henkestä edestä, Wang ja Yong Soo menevät ohi. Siispä, vaaleahiuksiset ottivat jalat alleen niin, että hekin olivat pian maalissa.

Silloin Tino ja Lukas tajusivat jo jarruttaa.

"Perkele", Suomalainen totesi ytimekkäästi ja pyyhkäisi otsaansa.

Chelle hihkui palkintokorokkeelta megafoniin: "_No niin, ja finaalissa meillä on Erica ja Vash, vastaan Arthur ja Alfred! Ja finaali käydään ihan kohta, ehditte pitää tässä pienen tauon_!"

* * *

Elizabeta asteli paikalle, mutta suureksi surukseen kolmijalkajuoksu oli jo finaalivaiheessa. Puolet oli siis jäänyt näkemättä. Mutta terveydenhoitaja ei meinannut päästää häntä lähtemään sitten millään, vaikka hänen nilkkansa oli nyt jo kunnossa. Vähän siihen sattui, mutta hän pystyi kyllä kävelemään normaalisti.

Unkarilainen katsahti katsomoon, josta löysi heti Felicianon, Kikun ja Ludwigin. Hän epäröi hetken, kehtaako mennä heidän luokseen, mutta keräsi lopulta rohkeutensa. Ludwig tuskin olisi suuttunut hänelle, vaikka Gilbert oli.

"Hei", Elizabeta tervehti hennolla äänellä.

Feliciano käänsi päänsä heti, "Elizabeta! Moi!"

Kiku ja Ludwig vain hymyilivät hänelle, liukuen paikoillaan samalla vähän sinnemmäs, jotta Elizabetakin mahtuisi istumaan. Tämä istahti Felicianon viereen penkkirivin reunalle, hymyillen vähäsen.

"Arthur ja Alfred ovat finaalissa!", Italialaispoika alkoi heti selittää, "Heillä on vastassaan Vash ja Erica. Se tarkoittaa, että jos he voittavat, meidän luokkamme saa pisteet!"

Kaksi muuta miehenalkua katsahti ystäväänsä kummastuneesti ja ruskeahiuksinen siristi yllättyneesti silmiään.

"... Mutta Arthur ja Alfredhan ovat eri luokalla", hän sanoi edelleen kummastuneen oloisena.

"..."

"..."

Felicianon kasvoille levisi kauhistunut ilme, eikä hän hetkeen sanonut mitään. "No voihan...! Miten minä unohdin?"

Samaan aikaan juoksuradan luona Berwald, Mathias, Tino ja Lukas olivat asettuneet jonnekkin mahdollisimman varjoisaan paikkaan.

"Toivottavasti Alfred ja Arthur voittavat", Tino toivoi ääneen. Lukas nyökytti, mutta samalla katsoi häntä ja Berwaldia arvioivasti. Hän tiesi, ettei Tino ollut puhunut toisen kanssa yhtään mitään. Asia ei hänen ollut, mutta mitä hän olikaan luvannut? Puhuvansa Berwaldille. Mutta jos ei, niin ei sitten.

Mathias hieroi poskeaan, joka oli iskeytynyt kaatuessa rataa vasten varsin kipeästi. "Parempi voittaakin sitten, en millään haluaisi kokea häviötä toista kertaa!"

"Sehän on heidän häviönsä, ei toistamiseen sinun", Lukas korjasi, "Sitä paitsi, eiväthän he edes ole samalla luokalla."

"... Eivätkö? Miten.. Miksi... Mutta hehän ovat samassa jalkapallojoukkueessakin, kuin me!", Mathias kummasteli jokseenkin hätääntyneenä, "Minä olin unohtanut ihan kokonaan!"

"He ovat meidän luokkamme joukkueessa, koska heidän luokastaan ei saatu joukkuetta kasaan. Eivätkä he kuulemma muutenkaan tule toimeen muiden, kuin meidän kanssa", Lukas selitti.

"Sinä todella olet selvänäkijä!"

Tino tirskahti, muttei näyttänyt muuten kovinkaan huvittuneelta. Hän katseli sivusilmällä, kun Arthur, Alfred, Francis ja Gilbert keskustelivat vähän matkan päässä.

"Emme ikinä tule voittamaan heitä", Arthur murisi paksut kulmat kurtussa.

"Kyllähän me", Alfred hymyili sankarimaisesti, "Älä ole niin negatiivinen."

"Emmekä", Britti ynisi ja istuutui Franciksen viereen, jättäen heidän välilleen kuitenkin sopivan välin. Ranskalainen naurahti.

"_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses_", Tämä ryhtyi yllättäen laulamaan ja heilui paikallaan, huitaisten milloin Gilbertiä ja milloin Arthuria suoraan kasvoihin.

"Milloin sinä olet aloittanut tuon jatkuvan laulamisen?", Gilbert ärähti yllättäen, tarttui ystäväänsä ranteesta ja tuijotti tätä varoittavalla katseella.

"Sitä sattuu, kun on rakastunut", Alfred virnuili ilkikurisesti ja vilkaisi vaivihkaa kauempana vesipullonsa kanssa taistelevaa Chelleä.

"Ei, kun hän on laulanut jo ennen sitä!"

"Suureksi suruksemme", Arthur lisäsi, nousten, "Alfred, mennään voittamaan ne."

Amerikkalainen siristi valtamerensinisiä silmiään kummastuneen näköisenä, "Mistä tuo positiivisuus tulee?"

"Ei pidä olla niin negatiivinen", Lyhyempi lisäsi, astellen jo rataa kohti sillä oletuksella, että hänen parinsa seuraisi perässä. Gilbert ja Francis ristivät kätensä muutaman sekunnin rukoukseen kaiken varalta, samaan aikaan, kun Chelle kapusi taas palkintokorokkeelle.

Katsomo hiljentyi, kun he tajusivat finaaliosion alkavan.

"_No niin, kolmijalkajuoksun finaali! Vash ja Erica vastaan Arthur ja Alfred!_", Seychelliläistyttö kuulutti, "_Kilpailijat asettukoon tuohon lähtöviivalle, niin teemme vapaasti liikkumisenne mahdottomaksi sitomalla toisen jaloistanne yhteen._"

Alfred vilkaisi Arthuria virnistäen, kuin sanoakseen "me voitamme!", mutta Arthur vastasi tähän vain mutristamalla suutaan. Leikkiähän tämä vain oli, eikö se olisi ihan se ja sama häviääkö vai voittaako?

Chelle vaihtoi innostuneen oloisena painoaan jalalta toiselle, "_No niin, ja kun sanon "nyt", saa luvan olla valmista! Än, yy, tee..."_

Katsomo hiljentyi jännityneenä, juoksijoiden keskittyessä nyt vain kuulemaan luvan lähtöön.

"_Nyt!_"

Erica ja Vash olivat jo hetkessä paljon edempänä. Arthur ja Alfred eivät tosin olleet sen huonompia, vaan kirivät nuo varsin nopeasti. Chelle oli seota selostaessaan hermojaraastavan jännittävää juoksua, yleisö huusi kuin se olisi saanut kilpailijat juoksemaan kovempaa - kyllähän he hetken juoksivatkin, mutta sitten se alkoi näyttää vähän tuskallisemmalta.

Tilanne oli tasainen, niinkin tasainen, että suurin osa odotti jo tasapeliä. Vaikka Vash ja Erica edelleen johtivat, Alfred ja Arthur olivat tiiviisti heidän kannoillaan ja voisivat mennä hetkenä minä hyvänsä ohi.

Ja pian jossain radan loppusuoralla tapahtui jotain erityistä.

He lopulta ohittivat.

"Miten ihmeessä?", Elizabeta mutisi katsomosta käsin.

"Miten?", Francis oli tukehtua jo pelkkään ilmaan, jota hengitti, "_Miten_ he tekivät tuon?"

"Mitä tuolla tapahtuu?", Mathias kysyi yllättäen Lukakselta, joka kääntyi myöskin katsomaan.

"Mitä...", Mei sihisi myöskin katsomossa lopen väsähtäneet Yong Soo ja Wang vieressään.

"_Mitä tuolla oikein tapahtui? Olenko saanut auringonpistoksen?_", Chelle hätääntyi.

"_What the_-?", Alfred mutisi itsekin hämmentyneenä ja kutristi kulmiaan, Arthurin vain nipistäessä toista ilkeästi.

"Juokse!"

Vash ja Erica katsoivat edelle hurahtanutta kaksikkoa kutristaen kulmiaan. He eivät tästä käänteestä kauheasti välittäneet, johtuen siitä, että etenkään Erica ei jaksaisi kauhean nopeasti enää juosta. Lisäksi, Vashia ei kiinnostaneet pisteet niinkään, vaan yritti edelleen kovasti pitää puolueetonta linjaansa jopa tässä - onnistumatta kovin hyvin.

Ja yks kaks, Arthur ja Alfred olivat vähän matkaa kompuroituaan päässeet maaliviivalle.

"_Ja en usko tätä itsekään, nimittäin nuo idioot- siis, Alfred ja Arthur voittivat!_", Chelle julisti, "_Tämä tarkoittaa, että koko kolmijalkajuoksun voitto on heidän! Luokkanne saa ruhtinaalliset 50 pistettä!_"

"Jes!", Elizabeta pongahti seisomaan. Feliciano siristi silmiään.

"Mutta eihän ne pisteet tulleet-"

"Niin, mutta ei Mein luokallekaan!"

Ludwig ja Kiku odottivat ystävänsä tajuavan asian, johon menikin hetki, kunnes italialainenkin singahti seisomaan hihkuen yhteen ääneen Elizabetan kanssa.

Francis ja Gilbert juoksivat juoksuradalle, jolle oli lysähtänyt kaksi vaaleaverikköä.

"Kas, onnea!", Ranskalainen hymyili kyykistyessään Arthurin viereen, "Näitä harvoja hetkiä, kun sinäkin onnistut jossain."

"Turpa kiinni!", Britti pihisi puuskuttaen, kääntäen päätään vähän matkan päässä kyljellään makaavan amerikkalaisen suuntaan. Pian tämäkin nousi istumaan, pyyhkäisten otsaansa.

"Voitto!", Alfred hihkaisi ja väläytti Arthurille leveän, hehkeän hymyn.

Vihreäsilmäinen hymyili jokseenkin ujosti takaisin ja naurahti, heidän kopauttaessa nyrkkinsä tyylikkäästi yhteen.

"Moukan tuuria, sanon minä", Francis hymyili suorastaan pirullisesti, Gilbertin tähyillessä jonnekkin katsomoon - jos sattuisi näkemään Elizabetan. Siitä ranskalaiselle tulikin mieleen ...

Chelle loikkasi alas palkintokorokkeelta ja kipitti megafoni mukanaan erään opettajan luo, ojentaen sen tälle hymyillen aurinkoisesti. Sen jälkeen hän kaivoi kännykän taskustaan ja näpytti sitä hetken, tunkien takaisin taskuunsa. Hän ei näyttänyt huomaavan, että Francis katseli hänen tekemisiään pää kallistuen hieman.

"No?", Gilbert kysyi yllättäen, "Mene puhumaan hänelle."

Toinen säpsähti. "Enpä taida ... Vielä."

"Onko sinulla joku suunnitelma?"

"Toki on", Francis sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa vakuuttavalta, "... suunnitteilla!"

"No niin, ja nyt meidän täytyy enää voittaa jalkapallossa ja saada ne pisteet, niin saadaan pitää se näytelmä", Alfred suunnitteli kovaan ääneen heidän selkänsä takana.

Arthur nyökkäsi. "Aivan! Onneksi joukkueessamme on sellainen jalkapallomahti kuin-"

"Feliciano, Antonio ja Lovino", Francis puuttui yllättäen keskusteluun.

"Ja minä!", Gilbert naurahti, mutta kukaan ei tuntunut kuulevan.

"Hei!", Englantilaisnuori ärähti, "eikö se ole aika selvää, että -"

"Ei. Kaikki muutkin ovat lähdössä, eiköhän mennä mekin", Alfred keskeytti ja lähti talsimaan muiden mukana kohti seuraavaa koitosta.

* * *

"Juttuhan on nyt niin, että - Lovino, voitko lopettaa tuon poskeni tökkimisen?"

Ludwig näytti varsin kärsimättömältä piirrellessään pelisuunnitelmaa hiekalle. Kukaan heidän kymmenhenkisen joukkueensa jäsenestä ei näyttänyt omaavan tarpeeksi keskittymiskykyä kuullakseen heidän taktiikkaansa, mutta Lovinolla oli kyllä aikaa häiritä häntä kaikkilla mahdollisilla tavoilla.

"En", Kapinallisempi italiaslaisveljeksistä tuhahti, ryhtymättä luettelemaan syitä tai mitään vastaavaa, mikä turhautti Ludwigia syvästi.

"Minä tiedän, mitä taktiikkaa käytetään", Antonio ilmoitti yllättäen, "4-3-3! FC Barcelona käyttää sitä, tai ainakin käytti."

"Niin, FC Barcelona", Lovino katsahti espanjalaista arvioivasti, "Täynnä huippujalkapalloilijoita, joita me tunnetusti emme ole."

"Mutta olethan sinä hyvä pelaamaan", Toinen siristi vihreitä silmiään aidosti hämmästyneenä.

Italialainen säpsähti punehtuen hiukan, kohottaen kulmiaan, "Kiitos."

"Okei okei, se taktiikka!", Ludwig palautti kaksi muuta takaisin aiheeseen.

"4-4-2", Arthur ehdotti sivummalta, mutta jälkeenpäin yritti näytellä, kuin ei olisi sanonut mitään.

"Metodo! Metodo!", Feliciano hehkutti, "Catenaccio!"

Elizabeta, joka seurasi luokkatovereidensa pelitaktiikkakeskustelua sivummalta, ei suoraan sanottuna ymmärtänyt sanaakaan. Kummalliset numeroyhdistelmät ja sanat kuten_ metodo_ tai _catenaccio_ eivät sanoneet yhtään mitään.

"Minä en ymmärrä", Hän lopulta sanoi ääneen.

"Ei sinun tarvitse", Gilbert mutisi vastaukseksi - hänen mielialansa oli laskenut hieman tytön yllättävästä läsnäolosta. Tosin nyt Elizabetakin näytti masentuvan vähäsen, kuin hän olisi muistanut yhtäkkiä, että hetkinen, hänhän on riidoissa.

"Entä jos tehdään sellainen taktiikka, mikä sopii juuri tähän tarkoitukseen?", Ludwig lausui huokaisten.

"Mikä ettei", Antonio hymyili, "Otetaanko puolustava vai hyökkäävä?"

"Hyökkäävä", Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, Francis ja Ivan sanoivat kuin yhdestä suusta.

"Puolustava", Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku, Mathias ja Berwald tekivät samoin. Tasapeli.

Ludwig ja Antonio vilkaisivat toisiaan. "Puolustava", Ludwig sanoi.

"Hyökkäävä", Antonio sen sijaan vastasi.

"Hyväksi todettu _kivi, paperi, sakset_-tekniikka käyttöön", Francis hihkaisi, "Kolmannella! Yksi, kaksi, kolme!"

Antonio näytti kädellään saksia, samoin Ludwig.

"On se nyt _saloperie_", Francis tuhahti, "eikö otettaisi vain hyökkäävä? Meillä on kuitenkin kaikki koulun parhaat pelaajat tässä."

"Puolustusta me tarvitsemme", Lovino tiuskaisi, "Saatamme olla hyviä, mutta niin ovat nuokin. Kai. Mutta varman päälle puolustava taktiikka."

"No...", Antonio kallisti päätään, "Otetaan puolustava. Meillä taitaa kaikilla olla pieniä keskittymisongelmia toisinaan, joten..." Mitä hän keskittymisongelmilla tarkoitti, jäi mysteeriksi, mutta hän taisi vilkaista Lovinoa ohimennen.

Ja hetken pelipaikkojen jakamisen jälkeen päädyttiin melkein kaikki mielyttävään jakoon. Maalivahtina toimi Ivan, laitapuolustajina olivat Berwald ja Mathias, topparina Alfred, keskikenttäpelaajina Arthur, Francis, Ludwig ja Feliciano. Hyökkääjiä olivat Antonio ja Lovino. Tämä tarkoitti sitä, että Kiku jäi vaihtopelaajaksi - hän oli tyytyväinen siitä, nimittäin hän ei paljoa jalkapallosta välittänyt. Hänen siis ei tarvitsisi mennä kentälle välttämättä ollenkaan, jos hyvin käy!

Peli oli alkamassa, joten joukkueet kävivät viimeisiä pelisuunnitelmiaan läpi ja muut oppilaat tulivat katsomaan innoissaan. Elizabeta, Kiku, Lukas, Emil ja Tino istuivat kentän reunalla.

"Miksette te muuten menneet mukaan?", Elizabeta kysyi yllättäen pohjoismaalaisilta.

"Tuota...", Tino mutisi vähän nolona, "en ole koskaan ollut kauhean hyvä jalkapallossa..."

"Mm", Emil ja Lukas hymisivät myös. Kuin tämä olisi ollut heille suuri häpeä.

"Mathias ja Berwald ovat kuulemma hyviä", Kiku naurahti ja päätyi sitten toivomaan ääneen sitä, ettei hänen tarvitse pelata. Hän ei olisi halunnut pelata, kun vastassa oli luokka, jolla Meikin oli. Tosin, Mei ei pelannut, mutta hänen omatuntosa käski olla pelaamatta.

Blondikolmikko ei ilmeisesti halunnut jatkaa keskustelua enää, joten he hiljenivät sitten muutamaksi hetkeksi.

Samaan aikaan jalkapallojoukkue oli aseuttautunut pelipaikoilleen varsin itsevarman näköisinä. Heillä olisi vastassaan jälleen Vash, Wang, Heracles, Sadiq ja Yong Soo, lisäksi Govert, joka oli kotoisin Alankomaista, sekä muutamia muita heidän luokaltaan.

"Wang, mene vähän sinnemmäs, aru", yksi heistä käskytti hongkongilaisnuorta, joka totteli hieman vastentahtoisesti. Kiku katsoi tätä jokseenkin vakavan oloisena.

"Voitto, voitto, voitto!", Yong Soo loikki iloisena puolustajan paikallaan, mutta hän hiljeni, kun äsken puhunut aru-päätettä käyttävä nuorukainen ja Wang vilkaisivat häntä varoittavasti.

Vash asettui maaliin väsyneen oloisena, kuin ei jaksaisi pelata sitten yhtään. Govert oli hyökkääjänä, Sadiq ja Heracles keskikenttäpelaajina erään vähän pienikokoisemman miehenalun, Guptan, kanssa. Gupta oli asettunut heidän väliinsä, ihan vain estääkseen kaksikkoa kinastelemasta joukkuetta häviöön.

Heidän joukkueessaan näytti olevan myös paljon muita, mutta he taisivat olla ainoat, jotka keskittyivät jotenkin.

"Me hävitään", Mathias vingahti, "Nuo ovat niin hurjan ja vakavan näköisiä-"

"Ole hiljaa", Berwald totesi tälle jo toistamiseen tänään.

Hetken odottelun jälkeen, kun heidän tuomarina toimiva liikunnanopettajansa oli esitellyt vähän pelaajia katsojille, oli vihdoin aika aloittaa.

Aloituksen pääsivät kärsimään Arthur ja Govert. Jälkimmäisenä mainittu näytti olevan paljon pidempi ja muutenkin vahvemman näköinen. Englantilainen yritti kovasti miettiä, kuoleeko hän tähän paikkaan vai saako käytettyä pienikokoisempaa kehoaan jokseenkin hyväksi - ehkäpä hän olisi ketterämpi ... Tai jotain?

"Sinä pystyt siihen, Artie!", Alfred hihkaisi yhtäkkiä vähän taaempaa, kuin olisi lukenut ystävänsä ajatukset.

Arthur kääntyi katsomaan amerikkalaisen leveässä virneessä olevien kasvojen suuntaan. Hän näytti hetken hämmentyneeltä, punastuen vähäsen, mutta virnisti lopulta takaisin.

"No niin", Heidän tuomari-liikunnanopettajansa ilmoitti käveltyään itse pelaamiseen luonnollisesti tarvittava pallo kainalossaan kentän keskiosiin, "Oletan, että säännöt osaatte?"

Molemmat nyökkäsivät.

"Hyvä, siinä tapauksessa", Opettaja veti kaulaltaan nauhan varassa roikkuvan pillin lähemmäs kasvojaan, "oletteko valmiita?"

He nyökkäsivät taas. Oikeastaan he eivät olleet lainkaan varmoja, mutta nyt on jo myöhäistä perääntyä. Opettaja hymähti, laski jalkapallon kaksikon väliin ja suoristautui.

Elizabeta risti kätensä ja puri alahuultaan. "Tästä tuskin tulee hirveän kaunista", hän totesi kuin ohimennen, Kikun, Emilin, Lukaksen ja Tinon nyökätessä.

Pian ilmoille kajahti korvia vihlova vihellys, ja pian pallo olikin potkaistu matkaan.

* * *

Miksiköhän aina kun sanon, että seuraava päivitys on nopea, se ei todellakaan ole? :D NOH, tässä tämä nyt on. 2/4 urheilupäiväluvuista on jo valmiita, vielä kaksi edessä. c:

Tämä luku oli omasta mielestäni täynnä jotain ihan kummaa säätöä, enkä siksi pidä tästä itse... Esinnäkin, Arthur ja Alfred ovat eri luokalla. Olin unohtanut sen ja se tuli mieleeni, kun kirjoitin. x'D Toiseksi, en tiedä jalkapallosta oikeastaan mitään ja kaikki nuo keskustelut pelitekniikoista ynnä muusta ovat lähinnä Wikipedia-tietoa. :3

Ja kaikki nämä USUK-, FrSey- ja Spamano-viittaukset kyllä johtavat vielä johonkin. c: Heheheh!

Franciksen laulama laulu on **Carla Bruni**n _Quelqu'un M'a Dit _:3 Todella nätti kappale! Francis laulaa muuten aika paljon... :'D

Ja jälleen kiitokset kommenteista! :3 Seuraava luku ahoy~


	19. Paljon vauhtia ja pieni onnettomuus

Arthur potkaisi pallon tyylikkäästi sivummalle, suoraan Felicianolle, joka vain hieman yllättyen syötti pallon eteenpäin Antoniolle. Pian tämä aiemmin Wangia käskyttänyt nuori mies syöksähti pallon väliin ja sai kuin saikin kuljetettua sitä takaisin italialaista kohti.

"Hitto!", Antonio sihahti, kun pallo oli viety hänen nenänsä edestä. Onneksi Ludwig sai pysäytettyä tämän, mutta nyt oli Govertin vuoro lähestyä palloa potkien uhkaavasti maalia. Alfred ja Francis yritti kovasti pysäyttää toista, huonoin tuloksin.

"Voi ei!", Elizabeta kirkaisi ja puristi käsiään nyrkkiin, "Yrittäkää nyt edes!"

"Et itse pelaisi tuon paremmin", Lukas kommentoi.

"Niin, mutta se ei estä minua käskemästä heitä yrittämään!", Tyttö puhui näsäviisaaseen sävyyn, "ja mistä sinä tiedät, olenko minä hyvä vai huono pelaamaan?"

Norjalainen ei ehtinyt vastata, kun kentällä tapahtui: Govert oli hetken näyttänyt siltä, että todellakin potkaisi pallon maaliin, jossa Ivan seurasi tapahtumia valppaana, mutta yllättäen Mathias oli syöksähtänyt väliin ja potkaissut pallon erityisen korkealle. Oikeastaan koko heidän joukkueensa, jopa Mathias itse, hämmästyivät niin, että peli pysähtyi hetkeksi kokonaan - kunnes pallo sitten tömähti Guptan jalkoihin. Silloin Antonio, Lovino ja keskikentältä Francis ja Gilbert heräsivät aatteistaan.

"Hyvä, Mathias!", Alfred hihkaisi tanskalaiselle, joka ei edelleenkään tuntunut tajuavan mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Ei minun noin kauas pitänyt potkaista sitä...", Hän mutisi.

Puolustajana Yong Soo yritti parhaansa mukaan estää Antoniota, joka kuljetti jalkapalloa tyylikkäästi maalia kohti - jossa Vash näytti ylimielisen itsepäiseltä, kuin pieni lapsi, joka mökötti, kun ei saanutkaan mitä halusi. Korealainen ei saanut Wanginkaan avustuksella espanjalaista estettyä, ja pian tämä tekikin varsin nätin maalin.

"Jes!", Elizabeta ja Tino hihkaisivat yhteen ääneen samalla, kun Francis, Gilbert ja Antonio syöksähtivät halaamaan toisiaan. Toisen joukkueen pelaajat toki huokailivat tyytymättöminä, mutta pelkästä heidän olemuksestaan saattoi vaistota, että he hautovat kostoa.

Peli jatkui nopeasti: Heracles kuljetti palloa harvinaisen rennon näköisenä, mutta silti taitavasti - Feliciano kannoillaan. Italialainen teki yllättävän liikkeen potkaistessaan pallon vasemmalle Heraclesin oikealta puolelta heittäytymällä tyylikkäästi maahan ja kiilatessa pallon siitä liikkeelle.

Palloa vastassa oli Ludwig, joka syötti sen mahdollisimman nopeasti suoraan Alfredille, joka potkaisi sen Arthurille.

"Heidän yhteistyönsä toimii todella hyvin!", Tino sanoi, "Tai siis, paremmin kuin vastapelaajilla. He näyttävät olevan vähän eksyksissä kentällä..."

"Totta puhut", Elizabeta sanoi näpertäen samalla hiuksiaan hermostuneen oloisena, "Mutta hyvä vain, saatamme jopa voittaa."

Hän huomasi sivusilmällä Lukaksen keskittyvän johonkin ihan muuhun kuin peliin.

"Oijoi", unkarilaistyttö virnuili, "Tuo hajamielinen katseesi taitaa kohdistua mister Køhleriin, sir Lukas."

"Mitä?", norjalainen säpsähti kohottaen kulmiaan, "Sanoitko jotain?"

"_Hálfviti_!", Emil murahti, tarttui isoveljeään poskista ja käänsi tämän päätä sitten kentän tapahtumia päin. Tinoa nauratti islantilaisnuoren asenne, mutta tämä itse näytti olevan vakavissaan.

Samaan aikaan hyvin alkanut hyökkäys olikin kääntynyt toisinpäin. Keskikentän pelaajat saivat keskittyä täysin suojaukseen Berwaldin ja Mathiaksen apuna, Wangin, Govertin ja tämän mystisen aru-tyypin syötellessä jalkapalloa toisilleen ketterästi - lähestyen maalia.

"Mikä tuo yksi tyyppi on nimeltään?", Elizabeta kysyi, "Tiedän kyllä, mutta en muista..."

"Yao", Kiku sanoi hiljaa hänen viereltään, elehtimättä sen enempää.

"Niinpä muuten onkin! Hän pelaa hyvin!"

"Helvetti!", Lukas huudahti, kun Govert oli potkaissut pallon maaliin niin, että verkko sen takana heilahti. Ivan oli melkein torjunut sen, mutta se oli kimmonnut vielä hänen kädestään. Venäläinen näytti hierovan iskusta kipeytynyttä rannettaan suu mutrulla, vastapelaajien juhliessa tasoitustaan.

Tino katseli huolestuneena Ivanin suuntaan, Lukaksen siristäessä silmiään ohuiksi viiruiksi, kuin vahtisi suomalaisen jokaista liikettä erittäin tarkkaan - kolmen muun katsellessa tätä kummastuneina.

Tuomari-liikunnanopettaja tai vaihtoehtoisesti liikunnanopettaja-tuomari puhalsi pilliinsä pienen tauon merkiksi. Feliciano lysähti istumaan maahan, Antonion ja Lovinon kirotessa ääneen tasatilannetta.

"Tämä ei ole hyvä", Gilbert sanoi, "minusta tuntuu, että he alkavat tajuta, miten pelaamme."

"Epäilen vähän", Francis pohti, "he saattoivat onnistua tekemään maalin ihan vain tuurillakin. Mutta meidän kannattaa silti olla varovaisempia."

Pian jatkettiin. Huolimatta ranskalaisen ehdostuksesta varovaisuuteen, heidän joukkueensa alamäki alkoi siitä: Yao onnistui melkein tekemään maalin, mutta Ivan sai sen nipin napin torjuttua. Seuraavaksi heidän oma yrityksensä tehdä maali epäonnistui. Sitten Alfred sai juuri potkaistua pallon kauas heidän kentän puoliskoltaan, mutta silti Govert teki maalin.

"Piru vie!", Tino, Elizabeta, Lukas ja Emil huudahtivat yhteen ääneen, Kikun vain huokaillessa. Samaan aikaan kentällä vaihdettiin varsin murhaavia katseita vastapelaajien kanssa.

"_Átkozott_...", Elizabeta kirosi unkariksi, Emil ja Lukas peittivät kiukkuaan parhaansa mukaan ja Tino hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä, pudistellen päätään.

"Vaikka tekee kipeää, niin ei haittaa...", Hän mutisi laulunomaisesti, kädet edelleen naamallaan.

"Nyt näytetään niille!", Gilbert räyhäsi joukkueelle, heilutellen agressiivisesti käsiään sinne tänne.

"Joo!", Francis ja Antonio puuskahtivat, "luulevat, että meidät voitetaan noin vain..."

He asettuivat jälleen kerran pelipaikoilleen.

Tällä kertaa aloituksessa oli Feliciano, harvinaisen itsevarman ja päättäväisen näköisenä. Häntä vastapäätä seisoi Heracles, joka oli näytti uniselta kuten aina.

Italialainen sai kuin saikin napattua pallon ja kuljetti sitä kepeästi eteenpäin. Arthur juoksi hänen perässään vähän matkan päässä oikealla ja Francis vasemmalla puolella, Gilbert vähän kauempana siltä varalta, jos heidän onnensa kääntyy.

Ja niinhän se sitten juuri tekikin.

"Pöö", Wang mumahti, kun syöksähti Felicianoa vastaan. Tämä olisi kai muussa tilanteessa säikähtänyt, mutta nyt - kuin refleksistä - pysähtyi kuin seinään ja syötti pallon samantien Arthurille. Heidän väliinsä kuitenkin saapui Yao, joka potkaisi palloa vahingossa vain korkeammalle ilmaan.

"Ovelaa", Mathias mutisi katsellessaan puolustajana sivummalta. Berwald katsahti häntä "paraskin puhuja"-katseellaan ja huokaisi.

Pallo kuitenkin lensi vain korkeammalle eikä hirveän edemmäs. Arthur, Wang ja Feliciano, lisäksi myös Heracles ja kauempaa juoksevat Gupta, Sadiq ja Francis eivät kai tajunneet, että he olivat kaikki nyt yhden ja saman asian kimpussa. Katsomossa vedettiin henkeä.

Kuin hidastettuna, Arthur oli melkein osumassa jalkapalloon, mutta niin oli Wangkin. Ja pian hongkongilainen tajusikin, että heistä kumpikaan ei osuisi siihen - sillä hän potkaisi pian britin jalkoihin. Hän taisi tajuta sen liian myöhään, kun pian kuului tuskaisa huudahdus.

"Arthur!", Alfred parkaisi parhaan ystävänsä tömähtäessä kyljelleen maahan.

"Hän taklasi Arthurin!", Elizabeta huusi vihaisena, "törkeää! Että kehtaakin!"

"Sanopa muuta!", Tino ärähti ja vei kätensä puuskaan.

Wang oli myöskin pudonnut nurmelle, katsoen jalkaansa pitelevää englantilaista vähän hölmistyneenä. Siis mitä äsken tapahtuikaan?

Alfred oli ensimmäisenä Arthurin luona ja nosti tämän ylävartaloa syliinsä. Hän ei edes vaivautunut kysymään, oliko toinen kunnossa, tämän sihistessä kivusta ja puristaessa amerikkalaisen paidanhelmaa, kuin hänen koko elämänsä olisi riippunut siitä.

Liikunnanopettaja kirmasi paikalle ja vilkaisi Wangia, mutta ei sanonut mitään, vaan kyykistyi Arthurin viereen.

Britin jalassa, nilkan läheisyydessä oli varsin näyttävä, punoittava jälki, johon tulisi ilmeisesti mustelma.

"Tässä tuskin on mitään vakavaa", Opettaja sanoi vakavana, "mutta kun katsoi, miten hän putosi maahan, voimme olla vain iloisia, jos polvilumpio on paikallaan..."

Arthur oli tosiaan tainnut osua polvellaan ensiksi maahan, mikä näytti kivuliaalta. Alfred mutristi suutaan ja vilkaisi ystävänsä polviin. Ei mitään eroa, tosin niissäkin näytti olevan pieniä ruhjeita.

"En suosittele tällä nilkalla pelin jatkamista", Opettaja ilmoitti yhtäkkiä ja nousi, "se voisi vain pahentaa tilannetta."

"Mitä?", Arthur parkaisi ja yritti nousta pystyyn, mutta joutui välttämään painonsa laskua toisen jalkansa varaan - koska se sattui ja paljon.

"Juuri tuon takia. Juoksemisesi tulisi olemaan vaikeaa."

"Mutta- Alfred, sano, että pystyn pelaamaan näinkin!", Britti näytti jo hätääntyvän, kääntyen ystävänsä puoleen anova ilme kasvoillaan.

Amerikkalainen pudisti päätään harvinaista vakavempana. "Se vain pahentaisi tilannetta. Enkä halua, että sinuun sattuu."

Arthur punastui vähäsen, mutristaen suutaan. Häneltä taisi sitten jäädä tämä välistä...

"No hyvä on sitten", Hän mutisi pettyneen oloisena. Opettaja nyökkäsi, Alfredin pörröttäessä hänen hiuksiaan, ennen kuin palasi vähän ankean näköisenä takaisin paikalleen. Opettaja-tuomari ei näyttänyt rangaistusta kauheasti miettivän, mutta Wangin ja muiden joukkue saisi kärsiä vapaapotkusta.

Arthurin poistuttua kentältä opettajan avustuksella ja tämän lähetettyä hänet terveydenhoitajalle vielä kaiken varalta, ryhdyttiin miettimään, kuka englantilaisen korvaa.

"Onhan meillä Kiku, mutta sopiiko hän keskikentälle?", Francis mutisi ja vilkaisi japanilaista, joka näytti jo aavistavan mitä on luvassa.

"Jos laitetaan joku muu keskikentälle ja Kiku hänen tilalleen?", Alfred ehdotti.

Antonio virnisti, "Laitetaan Alfred keskelle ja Kiku toppariksi!"

"Tehdään niin", Ludwig nyökkäsi, kääntyen viittomaan japanilaisnuorukaista luokseen. Tämä värähti ja kutristi kulmiaan, pudistaen pienesti päätään. Ludwig katsoi häntä vaativasti - tai oikeastaan, anovasti.

Kiku nielaisi terävästi. Hän ei tahdo pelata... siispä...

Hän nousi, käveli Emilin taakse, vetäisi tämän suorastaan väkisin ylös ja tönäisi kentälle päin.

"Mitä?" Islantilainen huudahti ällistyneenä, "miksi min-?"

"Sinä olet minua parempi! Huomaatko miten huonossa tilanteessa olemme?", Kiku selitti kannustavasti, teennäiseen sävyyn, tökkien toista kentälle päin. Lukas näytti innostuvan ajatuksesta ja nousi myös pystyyn. Hetken Emil jo toivoi, että hänen veljensä menisi hänen puolestaan, mutta...

"Tee se, veljeni! Pystyt siihen!", Lukas kannusti ja yritti samalla kuulostaa vakuuttavalta, täydellä pokerinaamalla, "pelasta joukkue!"

Emil katsoi vuorotellen Kikua ja Lukasta, sitten yllättäen Tinoa.

Suomalainenkin oli polvillaan ja kädet ristissä. "Ole niin kiltti, Emil-kultapieni-muru-hanipöö..."

"Niinpä, Emil-_sensei_", Kiku jatkoi. Lukas nyökytti vakavana. Elizabeta tyytyi vain tuijottamaan sivulta - hän oli hetkellisesti vajonnut epätoivoon.

"Emme me voita", hän kertoili ajatuksissaan.

"Emme niin!", Tino huudahti ja konttasi nyt roikkumaan islantilaisystävänsä jalkoihin, "Emme voita, ellet mene kentälle! Ole niin kiltti! Sinähän haluat voittaa?"

"Haluathan?", Lukas sanoi ja teki samoin kuten suomalainenkin, eli lysähti pikkuveljensä jalkoihin, "unohda se jauhaminen osallistumisesta ja yrittämisestä, voitto se tärkeintä on!"

Kikukin teki parhaakseen polvistua ja tuijottaa Emiliä suurin, ruskein koiranpennun silmin. Kolme anovaa katsetta tuntui olevan Emilille jo liikaa. Hän oli hiljaa, muttei vain saanut katsettaan irti... Hänen omatuntoaan jäisi kalvamaan, jos hän sanoisi noille silmille ei...

Kentältä katsettiin tilannetta kummissaan.

"Emme me kai sitten voita", Lukas surkutteli hetken odotettuaan ja ymmärrettyään, että toista pitää vielä vähän taivutella, "sinä olet itsekäs, Emil."

"Petit oman veljesi", Kiku lisäsi, tuijotus muuttuen lähes katkeraksi.

"Häviömme on sinun syytäsi - menetämme näytelmän, kunnian, kaiken...", Tino niiskaisi teennäisesti, kuin alkaisi itkeä.

Se oli jo liikaa. "Hyvä on, hyvä on - minä pelaan!", Emil huudahti ja huokaisi erittäin raskaasti, "jos se on kerta niin tärkeää!"

"Jes!"

Islantilainen otti itsevarman oloisena jalat alleen ja käveli muiden kentällä olevien joukkoon, silti tulokseen tyytymättömänä. Miksi aina juuri hän?

"No, mitä pitää tehdä?", Hän kysyi kädet puuskassa.

"Tilasimme kyllä yhden japanilaisen korkoineen...", Gilbert mutisi hämmästyneen oloisena, kulmat koholla.

"No kai minä nyt japanilaisesta menen!", Emil rähjäsi.

"Et oikeastaan..."

"Olet toppari, eli yrität estää toisen joukkueen pelaajia pääsemästä lähelle maaliamme", Ludwig keskeytti, ohjaten toisen oikealle paikalle, "toisinsanoen puolustat. Ei hirveän vaikeaa."

"Helppo se sinun on sanoa...", Emil mutisi, kädet edelleen puuskassa. Hän vilkaisi kentän laidalta iloisesti vilkuttavia Lukasta, Kikua ja Tinoa, mutta tyytyi vain tuhahtamaan. Tämä kostetaan.

* * *

Arthur tuijotti terveydenhoitajan erittäin mauttomia korvakoruja, kun tämä vanha nainen naputteli sulavasti tietokoneen näppäimistöä, selin häneen päin.

Englantilaisen jalka oli ilmeisesti venähtänyt vähän Wangin potkaisusta, joten sitä tuki nyt side. Samanlainen oli hänen polvessaan, ihan kaiken varalta. Terveydenhoitaja oli tunnettu hieman turhistakin toimenpiteistään, joten Arthur ei ollut yllättynyt.

Hän vilkaisi kelloa.

"Tuota, voinko jo mennä?", Hän kysyi varovaisesti, kuin pelkäisi keskeyttävän terveydenhoitajan työnteon.

"Mitä? Takaisin pelaamaan vai?", Nainen kääntyi tuolillaan, "ethän sinä tuolla jalalla pysty-"

"Niin, mutta-", Arthur keskeytti, "haluaisin silti nähdä, miten pelissä käy."

"Kuinkas kävelet täältä koululta takaisin kentälle? Et saa rasittaa jalkaasi liikaa!"

Kuten sanottua, turhiin toimenpiteisiin laskettiin myös ylenpalttinen varovaisuus. Arthur huokaisi.

"Ei se ole pitkä matka, selviän siitä kyllä", hän vakuutti.

"Niin, mutta se rasittaa jalkaasi!"

"Ei se haittaa!"

"Mutta sitten sen paraneminen kestää pidempään."

Arthurin olisi tehnyt sillä hetkellä mieli vain lampsia ulos ja tarvittaessa huutaa jotain nasevaa, mutta suhteellisen hyvin käyttäytyvänä oppilaana hän ei kehdannut tehdä sitä. Toisaalta, terveydenhoitaja tuskin taipuisi päästämään häntä poiskaan. Umpikuja, jos niin voisi sanoa.

Hän tyytyi huokaisemaan ja nojaamaan sohvan, jolla istui, selkänojaan.

"_Darn_..."

* * *

"Hupsista!"

Lovino naurahti ivallisesti, kun nappasi pallon suoraan itselleen Yong Soolta, joka näytti ällistyneeltä.

Peli loppuisi ihan kohta. Viimeisiä minuutteja vietiin, tilanne oli pysynyt samana jo jonkin aikaa. Govertin ja muiden yhden maalin johto tuntui musertavan Ludwigia ja hänen joukkuettaan, mutta nyt etenkin Lovino loisti. Ei olisi yllätys, jos italialainen pian tekisi tasoittavan maalin.

Vash näytti maalissa jo innostuneemmalta - maalivahtina oli harvinaisen tylsää, jos vastajoukkue ei onnistuisi pääsemään lähellekään maalia - sillä Lovino oli jo lähempänä kuin yksikään heidän pelaajansa muutamaan minuuttiin. Se innostus tosin katosi, kun puolustus olikin vähän myöhässä.

"Tee se, Lovi!", Antonio huudahti, kuin sivelläkseen italialaiseen viimeiset itsevarmuuden rippeet, että maali onnistuu varmasti.

Pianpa pallo osui maalin takaverkkoon.

"2-2!", Elizabeta hihkaisi, "tasatilanne! Saatamme vielä voittaa!"

"Miten muutaman minuutin aikana saadaan tehtyä maali?", Lukas kysyi epäuskoisena. Kikulla ei ollut mielipidettä tilanteesta - hän oli vain iloinen, kun välttyi itse pelaamiselta.

"Sisulla", Tino vastasi ilmekään värähmättä. Muut eivät tähän logiikkaan niinkään uskoneet, mutta logiikkahan on ihan yliarvostettua.

Lovino oli kuin ei olisi mitään tehnytkään - pelihän ei olisi ohi vielä.

"4 minuuttia peliaikaa", tuomari ilmoitti, ennen kuin antoi ottelun jatkua.

Pallo ei ehtinyt edes hipaista aloituksessa olleen Guptan jalkoja, kun Ludwig oli jo kuljettamassa sitä hänen ohitseen. Antonio sai saksalaisen syötön kiinni, mutta hänen takaansa yllättäen ilmestyvä Yong Soo sai potkittua pallon kauemmas.

Yao kuljetti palloa kepeästi, syötti Wangille, joka olikin heti Emiliä vastassa.

"Voi ei...", islantilainen mutisi.

Wang hymähti ja potkaisi pallon korkealle, ilmeisesti yrityksenä potkia se kokonaan vaaleahiuksisen nuorukaisen yläpuolelta - Emil ei tajunnut yhtään mitä teki, mutta hyppäsi eteenpäin ja yllättäen koki pienen iskun päässään. Seuraavana hän näki pallon lentävän täysin vastakkaiseen suuntaan.

Toinen asia, minkä hän tajusi, oli se, että hän putoaa Wangin päälle.

"Hieno pukkaus!", Tino hihkaisi. Elizabeta näytti olevan iloinen ainoastaan siitä, että Emil tuijotti täysin hämmentyneenä allansa makaavaa ruskeahiuksista nuorukaista, joka näytti lähes yhtä kummastuneelta.

Samaan aikaan pallo oli kulkenut jo Antoniolle, joka kuljetti sitä ketterästi kohti Vashin vartioimaa maalia.

"Lovino!", Hän huudahti herättääkseen italialaisen huomion, syöttäen sittemmin. Yong Soo sai pallon kiinni, mutta kiitos hänen pienen sähläämisensä Lovino sai ohitettua puolustuksen uudestaan.

Antonio oli maalin edessä kuin tilauksesta, nimittäin maali saataisiin tehtyä helpommin kuin kukaan olisi uskonut - Lovino syötti espanjalaiselle, joka potkaisi pallon sitä mukaa maaliin.

Samalla tuomari julisti peliajan loppuneeksi.

"Voitimme!", Elizabeta kirkaisi ja loikkasi ylös, Tinonkin noustessa hurraten pystyyn Lukas kannoillaan. Kiku ei voinut muuta, kuin hymyillä myös.

Pelaajat tuulettivat iloisesti ja huusivat kovempaa kuin laki salli, hyppien iloisena ympäriinsä kuin mielipuolet tai ylipirteät vappujuhlijat. Govert, Yong Soo, Yao, Wang ja muut näyttivät _lievästi_ pettyneiltä, samoin Mei ja muut katsomossa.

"Siitäs saivat!", Francis nauroi, hyppien iloisena ympyrää Gilbet ja Antonio seuranaan.

Ludwig naurahti isoveljensä ja tämän ystävien riehumiselle, kunnes yllättäen pari meripihkanvärisiä silmiä tuli hänen näkökentälleen.

"Voitto!", Feliciano hihkaisi hymyillen, ja mitään varoittamatta, kietaisi kätensä saksalaisen kaulan ympäri. Ludwig tuijotti hetken hämmentyneenä tyhjyyteen, kunnes tunsi helakan punastuksen koristavan poskiaan.

"N-niin", hän mutisi ja taputteli ystävänsä selkää, huolimatta pienestä kiusallisuudesta.

Kiku, Elizabeta, Tino ja Lukas juoksivat juokkueen seuraan.

"Pelasitte upeasti!", unkarilaistyttö hihkui ja hyppi tasajalkaa. Tino ja Lukas syöksyivät kehumaan Emiliä, joka kirosi kovaan ääneen heidät maanrakoon, Mathiaksen nauraessa vierestä. Kiku sen sijaan tallusti Ludwigin ja Felicianon luokse.

"Olisit pelannut", saksalainen sanoi, päätään pudistellen, "ei sillä, että Emil olisi ollut huono, mutta olisit sinäkin ollut hyvä."

"Niin, mutta en niin välitä jalkapallosta", Kiku perusteli näpeltäen paidanhelmaansa, josta Feliciano osasi päätellä, ettei japanilainen puhunut täysin totta.

* * *

Koululaiset olivat päätyneet katsomaan urheilupäivän tuloksia ilmoitustaululta - mukaanlukien Elizabeta, Feliciano, Ludwig, Francis, Antonio ja Lovino. Alfred oli lähtenyt heti pelin jälkeen nopeasti ja maininnut jotain Arthurista, Kiku oli poistunut jossain vaiheessa, Gilbertkin oli hävinnyt jossain vaiheessa ja muiden sijainnista heillä ei ollut tarkkaa tietoa.

Pisteet olisi ollut nähtävissä vielä huomennakin, jolloin ne tultaisiin ilmeisesti kuuluttamaan tai jotain, mutta Elizabeta oli halunnut nähdä ne nyt. Muuten hän olisi valvonut koko yön jännittäen näytelmän puolesta, eikä nukkunut silmäystäkään.

"Hitto, koko päivän voitto meni sivu suun...", Francis valitteli ääneen.

"Ollaan itseasiassa aika huonoilla sijoilla", Antonio totesi ja hiveli samalla Lovinon olkapäätä muka huomaamattomasti.

"Ei ole totta!", Elizabeta kivahti, "tämä ei voi olla mahdollista!"

Tyttö kuulosti niin ärtyneeltä, hämmentyneeltä ja turhautuneelta yhtä aikaa, että muut värähtivät pelkästä kauhusta.

"Mitä?", Feliciano kysyi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin ilmoitustaululle, jolloin hänellä välähti.

"Saman verran pisteitä kuin Meillä ja muilla", Lovino mumahti, kallistaen päätään. Antonion ja Franciksen suut loksahtivat auki.

"Mutta miten se on mahdollista? Mehän voitettiin jalkapallossa ja kaikkea!", Francis ryhtyi pohtimaan, "tosin kolmijalkajuoksun pisteet meni Arthurille ja Alfredille..."

"Sehän selittääkin sitten kaiken", Antonio huokaisi pettyneen oloisena, "He pärjäsivät muissa lajeissa sitten paremmin kuin me..."

"Tasan! Perhana!", Elizabeta kiukkusi edelleen, "mitenkäs tämä nyt ratkaistaan?"

Kukaan ei edes yrittänyt keksiä ratkaisua, vaikka he tiesivät, että unkarilainen odotti sitä.

"Onhan se parempi kuin häviö, eikö?", Feliciano yritti nostattaa tunnelmaa, leveästi hymyillen. Lovino ja Ludwig nyökyttivät. Gilbert yritti pysytellä veljensä selän takana, kuin häntä ei kiinnostaisi pätkääkään.

Elizabeta mutristi suutaan. Tuossa oli pointtia, mutta kun hän olisi halunnut jo tietää ratkaisun tähän näytelmäkiistaan. Tosin tämä taisi tarkoittaa, että sota jatkuu vieläkin.

"Minusta tuntuu, että joudumme odottamaan huomiseen", Ludwig sanoi hiljaisuuden rikkoakseen.

"Niinpä", Antonio hymähti, "eiköhän lähdetä koululle vaihtamaan nämä vaatteet."

"Minä sitten vihaan näitä urheiluasuja!", Lovino kirosi, astellen jo eteenpäin, muut kannoillaan. Elizabeta huokaisi. Nyt ei pitäisi lannistua.

Hän tulee pitämään näytelmästään kynsin ja hampain kiinni.

* * *

Sanakirja!  
_Hálfviti _= idiootti, _Átkozott = _hitto, _darn_ = pahus

Jalkapallosta kirjoittaminen on hirveän vaikeaa. x_x Noh, ainakin yritin! :D Jälki ei varmaan ole kauhean kaunista katseltavaa, mutta menkööt...

Tuo kohta, jossa Arthur satuttaa jalkansa, oli myös hankala kirjoittaa. Oikeastaan koko luku oli tosi hankala kirjoittaa. 8'D Tässä on myös Yao yllättävän paljon esillä, vaikka hänestä tulee tärkeämpi osa juonta vasta lopussa. :3 Ja tuolle terveydenhoitajalle on esikuva! xD

Kommenteista mitä suurimmat kiitokset! :D Nyt on 3/4 urheilupäiväluvuista käyty läpi ja seuraava on varmaan suosikkini! Ja varmaan kaikkein nopeiten valmiskin. Sitä odotellessa~


	20. Loppuja ja uusia alkuja

Mei käveli hermostuneena koulun käytäviä pitkin, tarkoituksenaan lähteä kotiin. Se, mikä häntä hermostutti, oli tasapeli. Saako hän nyt pitää näytelmänsä, vai joutuuko luopumaan siitä? Pitääkö hänen nyt valita voiton ja häviön väliltä? Olisi ystävällistä ja kypsempää antaa Elizabetan tehdä näytelmänsä, mutta kun hän halusi pitää omansakin. Olisi typerää luovuttaa nyt.

Hän huokaisi ja jatkoi kävelemistään. Taiwanilaistyttö unelmoi pääsevänsä nopeasti kotiin ja menevänsä kylmään, virkistävään suihkuun, jonka jälkeen asettuisi television tai mukavan kirjan ääreen ja laiskottelisi koko illan. Ja huomenna saisi kiistellä Elizabetan ja muiden kanssa sydämensä pohjasta.

Mei heräsi ajatuksistaan, kun huomasi kulkevansa mainitun unkarilaistytön ja hänen luokkatovereidensa luokkahuoneen ohi. Se näytti pimeältä, johtuen siitä, ettei iltapäivän oranssehtava aurinko päässyt paistamaan sen seinien läpi. Avoimesta ovesta kylläkin pääsi auringonvalo sisään, tosin Mei huomasi peittävänsä sen, kun astui ovenkynnykselle katsomaan, onko luokassa ketään.

Oli. Yksi.

"Mei?", Kiku kysyi hämmästyneen näköisenä, räpäyttäen silmiään muutamaan kertaan, "mitä sinä täällä?"

Tyttö säpsähti. "Eh, minä, tuota noin... Kunhan satuin kävelemään ohi ja vilkaisemaan sisään, kun kuulin ääniä..."

Japanilaisnuorukainen naurahti. Hän oli juuri vetäissyt koululaukkunsa vetoketjun kiinni, eikä hänellä ollut yllään koulupukuun kuuluvaa neuletta, mistä Mei päätteli, että neule oli juuri survottu laukkuun. Helle ulkona tuntui vain jatkuvan. Hän päätti astua peremmälle, kuin estääkseen toista lähtemästä vielä. Hän tahtoisi puhua.

"Kuule, Kiku..."

"Mm?"

Mei istahti erään pulpetin reunalle ja viittoi toista istumaan myös jonnekin. Kiku istahti samaiselle pulpetille hänen viereensä ja katsoi tyttöä silmin, jotka puhuivat ymmärrystä ja uteliaisuutta, mutta toisaalta myös jotain muutakin, mikä sai Mein sydämen tykähtelemään tavallista nopeammin.

"Niin, että... Minua oikeasti kaduttaa, kun jätin sinut. Tai siis, miten sen nyt selittäisi...", Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö naurahti kiusallisen oloisena, "kotona on toki ollut helpompaa, mutta on ollut hirveän vaikeaa yrittää vain olla kuin ei mitään."

Kiku tiesi tunteen, mutta pysyi vaiti.

"Silti, olin pelkuri, kun jätin sinut sillä perusteella, että vanhempamme eivät tule keskenään toimeen", Mei tuijotti toista hetken syvälle silmiin, pieni hymynkaarre huulilla, "mehän voisimme yrittää korjata heidän välinsä, eikö vain?"

Kiku oli jälleen aivan hiljaa - tosin nyt pelkästä epävarmuudesta, oliko ymmärtänyt oikein. Oliko hän edes kuullut oikein? Hän raotti suutaan vetääkseen henkeä, mutta päätyikin nyökkäämään muutamaan kertaan.

"Joo", hän sanoi heti saatuaan puhekykynsä takaisin, hymyillen, "totta kai."

Mein kasvot levisivät kirkkaaseen hymyyn, tytön silmien vetistyessä ja kimmaltaessa ovesta tulvivan auringon valossa. Kiku tiesi, että pieni kyynelpisara, joka valui tiensä tytön poskea pitkin, oli silkkaa itkua onnesta. Hän siitä huolimatta pyyhkäisi sen kepeästi pois ja veti toisen lähemmäs itseään. Niin varovaisesti kuin vain osasi, kuin Mei olisi ollut helposti rypistyvää kangasta tai silkkipaperia, jotain, mitä halusi varjella kaikelta.

Mei halasi japanilaista takaisin, pysytellen yhtä hiljaa kuin tämäkin. He eivät uskaltaneet päästää ääntäkään. Paitsi sitten, kun Mei lopulta katsahti Kikun silmiin, hymyillen.

"Mennäänkö yhtä matkaa kotiin?", hän ehdotti.

"Toki", Kiku vastasi hymyillen myös - leveämmin, kuin yleensä. Mei hihkaisi, nappasi miehenalkua kädestä ja lähtikin sitä mukaa astelemaan eteenpäin. Hän tunsi, kuinka Kiku puristi hänen kättään hennosti, ennen kuin käveli tytön nopeasti kiinni.

Ja sillä hetkellä he molemmat olivat sataprosenttisen varmoja, että asiat saadaan järjestymään. Jotenkin.

* * *

Alfred heitti koululaukkunsa olalleen ja aatoksissaan kiitti jotain ylempää tahoa siitä, että pääsi siitä urheiluasusta eroon. Hän ei yleensä pitänyt koulupuvustaan muutenkaan vaan korvasi siihen kuuluvan takin omalla, hienolla lentäjätakillaan, mutta noita t-paitoja ja shortseja hän inhosi yli kaiken.

Nyt, ennen kuin hän kiitäisi kotiin, hänen kuuluisi löytää eräs henkilö.

"Alfred!"

Amerikkalainen käänsi päänsä sinisiä silmiään siristellen äänen suuntaan, jossa hän näkikin kohti tulevan paksukulmakarvaisen henkilön.

"Artie!", Alfred hihkaisi, kun mainittu britti oli saavuttanut tiensä hänen luokseen, "Oletko kunnossa? Sattuuko siihen jalkaasi enää?"

"Voitimmeko me?", Arthur vähät välitti mitä toinen häneltä kysyi, oli vain yksi asia, jonka hän tahtoi saada selville.

"Hitsi, kun minä säikähdin, ettet kävele enää koskaan tai jotain..."

"Voitimmeko me?"

"Olinkin juuri muuten etsimässä si-"

"Voitettiinko vai ei?"

"Voitettiin! 3-2!", Alfred hihkaisi hymyillen säihkyvästi. Arthur kohotti kulmiaan nopeasti, jokseenkin yllättyneen näköisenä, vaikka yritti selvästikin peittää sitä kasvoiltaan. Muutama ohi kulkenut oppilas vilkaisi kaksikkoa kummaksuen, johtuen kai keskustelun korkeasta äänitasosta.

"Hienoa!", hän tajusi sanoa viimein, "Mahtoi olla mahtavaa."

"Hei, älä mökötä - _vaikket kyllä oikeastaan ikinä voita mitään_ ...", Amerikkalainen hymyili lohdullisesti ja laski kätensä ystävänsä olalle, "lupaan, että kostamme sille Wangille vielä jotenkin."

Arthur hymyili, katsoen toista silmiin kulmiensa alta. "Kosto on suloinen."

"Erittäin."

Kaksikko päätti lähteä kotia kohti, keskustellen niitä näitä - Arthur kertoi pakoretkestään pois terveydenhoitajalta, kuinka hän oli sanonut menevänsä hankkiutumaan eroon urheilurääsyistään ja eikä sitten tullutkaan takaisin. Alfred kommentoi sen olleen varsin tylsä seikkailu ja lukevansa mieluummin vaikka filosofiaa, jonka Arthur jätti omaan arvoonsa ja kysyi sitten miten jalkapallopeli oli sujunut ilman häntä.

"Loistavasti", Alfred lausahti, "mitä nyt vähän oltiin häviöllä..."

"Hah", Britti hymähti tyytyväisenä, "arvasin."

"Sitten Lovino ja Antonio pelastivat koko pelin", silmälasipää virnuili ihan vain toisen kiusaksi, "mutta minusta pelasit ehkä parhaiten meistä."

Arthur punehtui vähäsen, tuijottaen jalkojaan. "Voi, olen imarreltu", hän mutisi ironiseen sävyyn.

"Totta kai olet", Alfred tuhahti teatraalisesti, "enkä sano sitä vain parhaana ystävänäsi."

"Et sinä ole minun paras ystäväni", britti lausahti, nielaisten tyhjää. Mitähän hän aikoi, hän ei tosiasiassa tiennyt itsekään. Pidempi kohotti kulmiaan.

"Tai siis, olet, mutta...", Arthur yritti paikata syntynyttä tilannetta, "minä..."

Kaksikko tajusi pysähtyneensä, kätevästi tyhjään risteykseen. Alfred puri huultaan odottaen toisen viimeistelevän lauseensa, Arthurin vaihtaessa painoaan toiselle kiusaantuneen näköisenä. Mitähän hän oli sanomassa? Kyllä hän tiesi, mitä, mutta miten muka? Ei hän voi sanoa mitään. Kiusallisuudellakin rajansa.

Jotka nekin varmaan pitää ylittää.

Arthur tajusi astuvansa pienen askeleen amerikkalaista kohti, vieden kätensä nopeasti tämän kaulalle. Hän nielaisi terävästi, ennen kuin nousi varpailleen yltääkseen painamaan huulensa vasten Alfredin omia. Sen jälkeen britti laski päässään nopeasti kolmeen ja perääntyi samantien.

"Sori", hän piipitti, tuijottaen jonnekkin sivummalle, kasvot punoittaen varmaan punaisempana kuin koskaan ennen.

Alfred veti hiljaisesti henkeä. Hän sai pian ajatuksestaan kuitenkin kiinni, maustellen huuliaan nopeasti, kasvojen sulaessa pehmeään hymyyn.

"_Minäkin sinua_", hän kuiskasi kietaistessaan lyhyemmän halaukseensa. Arthur punastui vain lisää, henkäisten silkasta helpotuksesta, puristaen toisen paidan kangasta sormiensa välissä. Hetki oli tuntui epätodelliselta, vähän kuin unelta, mutta se oli silti niin lähellä todellista kuin vain pystyi. He olivat siinä hetken, ennen kuin lopulta irroittautuivat toisistaan.

Arthur naurahti, "joten..."

"Mm?" Alfred hymisi, kallistaen päätään. Hän vaikutti jopa kuuntelevan mitä hänelle oltiin sanomassa.

"Kukaan ei saa kuulla tästä", englantilainen vakavoitui yllättäen, tökkien toisen rintakehää varoittava katse silmissään, "ei ikinä. Eikä varsinkaan Francis."

"Ei käynyt mielessäkään kertoa!" pidempi sanoi kauhistuen pelkälle ajatukselle siitä, että joku saa tietää, "kuvitella mitä siitäkin tulisi..."

"Niinpä..."

Kaksikko pysytteli hetken hiljaa.

"Eli, se on meidän salaisuutemme?" Arthur hymyili pienesti, Alfredin nyökätessä.

"Vain meidän."

"Hyvä!" britti hymähti, vieden kätensä päättäväisti lanteilleen, "koska jalkaani sattui äsken, kun joudun seisomaan varpaillani, saat luvan kantaa minut reppuselässä."

Alfred tirskahti kuin mikäkin teinityttö, "mielelläni, _babe_."

"Uskallakin vielä kutsua minua tuolla nimellä."

* * *

Elizabeta potkaisi luokan oven lähtiessään kiinni ja puuhkaisi. Hänen päässään pyöri vain yksi ajatus: näytelmä. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut aavistustakaan, että hän hätäilisi täysin samoja asioita, kuin Meikin: oliko tämä nyt voitto vai häviö?

Hän huokaisi ja ryhtyi astelemaan kohti ulko-ovia ja sitä mukaa kotiin. Hän tahtoisi kotiin mahdollisimman nopeasti, jos ei muuten, niin hätäilemään tilanteesta yksin huoneessaan ja miettimään sitten asiaa tarkemmin. Jos tämän tarkemmin voi enää miettiä, koska hän ei todellakaan tiennyt, mitä tehdä.

Hän hymähti ajatuksilleen, huomatenkin sitten sattumalta Roderichin kävelevän vähän edellä. Ajatukset näytelmästä ja kaikesta pyyhkiytyivät minne lienevätkin, tytön kasvoille levitessä kirkas hymy.

"Roderich!", hän tajusi huudahtaneensa ja juosseensa itävaltalaisen kiinni, tämän kääntyessä Elizabetan puoleen yllätyneen näköisenä.

"Ai, hei", hän sanoi hymyillen, "et olekaan vielä lähtenyt."

"Joo, mitäpä sitä turhaan kiirehtimään, kun ei ole kiire", Elizabeta naurahti ja hymyili takaisin, pyöritellen hiuksiaan sormensa ympärille. Pieni valkoinen valhe - mutta eihän hänellä mikään kiire oikeastaan olisikaan.

"Niinpä", Roderich vastasi, hymähtäen myöskin huvittuneesti, "oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?"

"Oh, niin joo", ruskeahiuksinen räpäytti silmiään. Pitäisi keksiä jotain sanotavaakin, "tulin kiittämään sinua siitä, kun otit minut kiinni silloin pituushypyssä. Joten, kiitos!" Hän huomasi elehtivänsä oudosti, hymyilevän oudosti, puhuen oudosti - miksi hän käyttäytyy näin, eikä voi olla oma itsensä? Ei hän tällainen ollut Gilbertin seurassa... Hetkinen, miksi hän ajatteli Gilbertiä?

Roderich näytti punastuvan vähäsen, "ole hyvä."

Ja siihen heidän keskustelunsa näyttikin sitten töksähtävän. Elizabeta hymyili ja katsoi nyt kenkiinsä, ja sitten edessään seisoskelevaa miehenalkua uudestaan.

"Minun pitäisikin muuten käydä musiikinluokassa vielä", Roderich sanoikin yhtäkkiä, "unohdin sinne muutamat nuotit eilen, joten minäpä tästä menenkin."

"Joo, heippa", Elizabeta hymähti, heiluttaen kättään itävaltalaisen jo käännettyään selkänsä hänelle. Hän ei kuitenkaan itse liikahtanutkaan. Sepä oli lyhykäinen keskustelu. Onkohan Roderich edes huomannut, että Elizabeta pitää hänestä? Unkarilaisen tekisi niin kovasti mieli kertoa hänelle tunteistaan, mutta ei vain saanut siihen sopivaa hetkeä.

... Vaikka tässähän oli juuri yksi.

Elizabeta tajusikin astuneensa muutaman askeleen toisen perään.

"Roderich!", hän huudahti jälleen, nimeltä kutsutun nuoren kääntyessä tytön puoleen.

"Niin?"

"M-minä... pidän sinusta!"

Elizabeta pääsi vasta nyt täysin kärryille siitä, mitä teki. Hän tunsi kasvojensa punehtuvan täysin, käsien hikoavan ja jalkojen tärisevän - mutta nyt oli myöhäistä katua. Järkyttävän typerä idea, mutta ostettiin jo. Roderichin hämmentynyt, yllättynyt ja ennen kaikkea epäuskova ilme saivat hänet jo pelkäämään pahinta. Oliko tässä nyt taaskaan mikään järkeä?

"Tuota...", Roderich mutisi ja selvitti vähän kurkkuaan, "... Olen pahoillani, Elizabeta. Pidän sinusta ystävänä, mutta et taida nyt hakea aivan sitä, vai?"

Unkarilainen pudisti päätään varovaisesti.

"... Niin. Anteeksi, ihan oikeasti", toinen jatkoi anteeksipyytävä hymy huulillaan. Jokin siinä ärsytti ja paljon.

Elizabeta väänsi väkisin myöskin hymyn kasvoilleen, "ei se mitään! Todella! Halusin vain, että tiedät ... Ystäviä, se käy hyvin!"

Roderich huokaisi helpottuneesti, hymyili vielä kerran ja jatkoi sitten matkaansa. Sillä hetkellä Elizabeta tunsi itsensä typerämmäksi kuin koskaan. Niin, millä perusteella Roderich hänestä pitäisi? Toinen oli hänelle aivan liian hyvä. Hän ei ansainnut sitä. Ei niitä silmiä, ei sitä hymyä... Jotka yhtäkkiä vaikuttivatkin maailman irvokkaimmilta asioilta.

Elizabeta niiskaisi heti, kun oli saanut oletuksen, että itävaltalainen olisi kävellyt pois kuuloetäisyydeltä. Eipä aikaakaan, kun hänen poskensa olivat kauttaaltaan märät kyynelistä, jotka tuntuivat polttavan kuumilta ja kylmiltä yhtä aikaa.

Unkarilaistyttö kompuroi tiensä nojaamaan seinään, valuen istumaan. Hän veti polvensa lähelle kehoaan ja painoi päänsä niitä vasten, toivoen, ettei kukaan sattuisi kulkemaan käytävää juuri nyt. Ja jos niin kävisikin, Elizabeta uskoi, ettei kauheasti välittäisi.

Hän ei osannut ajatella mitään.

Minkä hän voi sille, että Roderich ei pidä hänestä? Ei mitään. Mutta pettymyksellekään hän ei voinut yhtään mitään. Mutta silti Elizabeta tunsi olevansa niin hirveän vihainen ja katkera, toistaiseksi tuntemattomasta syystä. Ehkä siksi, ettei hän kelvannut tai jotakin? Ei mitään tietoa, mutta kyllä tämä tästä vielä.

Ei kyllä ihan vielä, mutta pian.

Elizabeta pyyhkäisi kyyneliään, yrittäen tasata hengitystään. Vaikka muutamat kyyneleet pitivät tiukasti pintansa hänen silmäkulmissaan, hän oli varma, että -

Kuuliko hän juuri askelia?

Kuuli. Elizabeta vilkaisi suuntaan, josta oli kyseiset kenkienkopistukset lattiaa vasten kuullut, huomaten Gilbertin. Tämä tuijotti lattiaa, ilmeisesti ajatuksissaan, mutta taisi tuntea, että häntä tuijotettiin. Saksalainen nimittäin nosti katseensa Elizabetaan, joka ei kyennyt reagoimaan millään lailla, vaikka normaalisti olisi hävennyt silmät päästään, jos hänet nähtäisiin kyyneleet silmissä.

"Miksi sinä itket?", Gilbert kysyi yllättäen, hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ja asteli toisen luokse harkitsevin askelin.

"No, tuota...", brunette naurahti teennäisesti, pyyhkien silmäkulmiaan, "sain pakit."

Hän oli varma, että näki jonkin erittäin positiivisen välkähtävän pojan silmissä - mutta tämä osasi peittää sen nopeasti.

"Keneltä? Roderichiltako?", Gilbert kysyi hieman huolestuneen näköisenä. Elizabeta nyökkäsi.

"Joo..."

"Helvetti, minä lyön siltä hampaat kurkkuun", toinen kirosi ja naksautti rystysiään, "kehtaakin, kun saa sinut itkemään..."

Elizabeta tirskahti ja pudisteli huvittuneesti päätään tilanteen ironisuudelle - albiino oli niin hellyyttävä, mutta samaan aikaan niin epäviaton, "ei sinun tarvitse. Sovimme, että olemme vain ystäviä..."

Tytön silmät lasittuivat jälleen, mutta hän kielsi itseään itkemästä sen pidempään. Gilbert mutristi suutaan, kyykistyen toisen eteen.

"Oletko varma?", hän kysyi, virnistäen juuri siihen tyypilliseen tyyliinsä - tosin jollain tavalla ystävällisemmin, "voisin takoa hänen naamaansa ihan huviksenikin."

Elizabeta naurahti, "ei sinun tarvitse. Löisin häntä kyllä ihan itsekin, jos siihen olisi tarve..."

"Näin minäkin vähän arvelin", toinen hymähti, nousten - tarttuen samalla unkarilaista ranteesta, vetäen mukanaan ylös, "oli miten oli, tuo itku loppuu nyt. Voin kyytsätä sinut kotiisi, kun se on siinä matkan varrella!"

Vihreäsilmäinen ei voinut muuta, kuin hymyillä. "Sinun kyydissäsi? Enpä taida. Osaatko edes ajaa pyörällä ilman apupyöriä?"

"Totta kai", Gilbert tuhahti muka loukkaantuneena, "näytän sinulle."

"Älä", Elizabeta hymyili ja tönäisi saksalaista hellästi. Elizabeta tunsi olonsa huojentuneeksi ja mystisen iloiseksi. Roderich unohtui täysin näytelmähuolen rinnalla, kun hän istahti Gilbertin polkupyörän tavaratelineelle, tarakalle, miksi sitä ikinä halusikaan kutsua, saksalaisen polkiessa heidät nopeasti pois koulun alueelta. Samassa Elizabetan mieleen juolahti yhtäkkiä heidän riitansa. Hänenhän pitäisi pyytää anteeksi...

"Gilbert?"

"Mm?", toinen hymisi.

"Minä valehtelin", Elizabeta mutisi, tarttuen samalla puhuttelemansa albiinopojan paidanhelmaan, "en minä oikeasti inhoa sinua. Anteeksi, kun sanoin niin..."

Gilbert oli hetken hiljaa, ennen kuin naurahti, "ei se mitään. Enhän minä oikeasti luullut, että inhoaisit minua niin, ettet sietäisi näkemistänikään, tai jotain... Mutta säikähdin aika pahasti."

"Minäkin olisin säikähtänyt." Elizabeta veti henkeä, painaen päänsä vasten Gilbertin selkää, kietoen kätensä tämän ympäri. Miksi hän teki niin, ei ollut ihan selvillä hänelle itsellekään, mutta tarvitsiko sen? Gilbert sitä paitsi ansaitsi sen. Hän tunsi, kuinka saksalainen värähti hieman, mutta rentoutui nopeasti. Elizabeta hymähti itsekseen.

"Minä muuten tiedän yhden laulun, joka varmasti helpottaa oloasi! Tai sitä minä ainakin kuuntelen, kun jokin todella ärsyttää", Gilbert sanoi yhtäkkiä. Elizabeta nosti kätensä nyt toisen olkapäille, nousten varovaisesti seisomaan pyörän akselin kohdalta hieman ulottuvien osien varaan.

"Mikä laulu?" hän kysyi siristellen silmiään, "äläkä vaan laula sitä!"

"Laulanpa", Gilbert tuhahti teatraalisesti, "_when you see my face I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!_"

"_When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell_", Elizabeta tajusi laulavansa mukana, "_if you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well, then he's a fool and you're just as well, hope it gives you hell!_"

Molemmat repesivät nauramaan, mikä aiheutti muutaman uhkaavan pyörän horjahduksen, mutta pysyivät pystyssä kuitenkin. Loppumatkan he lauloivat täysin sattumanvaraisia lauluja, keräten useitakin oudoksuvia katseita puoleensa, mutta ainakin heillä oli hauskaa. Elizabetasta oli hieman vaikea myöntää, että häntä harmitti, kun he pääsivät hänen kotinsa kohdalle.

"Kiitos kyydistä, " hän hihkaisi loikatessaan alas pyörän selästä, "uskomatonta kyllä, mutta piristit minua kummasti."

"Totta kai piristin!" Gilbert sanoi virnistäen, nojatessaan pyöränsä ohjaustankoon, "hei muuten, mitä meinasit tehtä sen näytelmäjutun kanssa? Siinä tuli kuulemma tasapeli."

Elizabeta puri huultaan. "Kyllä minä jotain keksin. Kai."

"Etköhän", albiinonuori nosti peukaloaan, "kyllä Mei vielä taipuu."

Unkarilaistyttö hymyili, ennen kuin kääntyi kannoillaan, nostaen kättään vilkutukseksi. "Nähdään huomenna."

"Nähdään", Gilbert vilkutti takaisin, katsellen hetken toisen menoa, ennen kuin polki tiehensä. Elizabeta naurahti itsekseen. Ei saksalainen ollut tosiaankaan niin paha. Mutta sitä ehtisi miettiä myöhemminkin - nimittäin nyt operaatio näytelmän pelastaminen. Ja sekin vasta sitten, kun hän saisi selitettyä minkä takia oli tullut Gilbertin kanssa koulusta samaa matkaa heti ovella vastassa virnuilevalle äidilleen...

* * *

Siis miten voi olla mahdollista, että todella fluffyisen tekstin luku on itselleni järkyttävän vaikeaa, mutta kirjoitan sitä ihan tuosta vain? xD Anteeksi, oikeasti.

Ja VIHDOIN sain tätä jatkettua! Tuo USUK-kohta meni monta kertaa uusiksi, koska tietoisena siitä, että monet pitää kuitenkin FrUkista/jostain muusta enemmän, en halunnut kiduttaa heitä liikaa. :3

Viimein myös Prushun on todella mukana! HAHAA! :D Sekä Elizabeta että Gilbert olivat molemmat vähän OOC tuossa, mutta se meni vähän automaattisesti. Itselläni ainakin kestää hetki aikaa heti riidan sopimisen jälkeen olla täysin oma itseni, en sitten tiedä, onko sama asia muilla. e_e

Niin ja mitäs vielä... Tämä ficci alkaa olla kohta musikaali. Oikeasti. Mistä näitä kappaleita oikein tulee? Tästä tulee ihan _High School Musical_ tai _Glee_. o_o Mutta Elizabetan ja Gilbertin laulamat kappaleet olivat T**he All-American Rejects**in _"Gives You Hell". _Ja sehän kuuluu ihan tekijöilleen, ei minulle. c:

Mutta kommenteista tuhannet kiitokset, ja nyt on muuten 20 lukuakin kasassa! Whuu! Ja urheilupäivä ohi!


	21. Rakkautta siellä, rakkautta täällä

Francis tiesi sen.

Nyt oli jotain ilmassa.

Hän tuijotti Antonion olan yli jonnekkin koulun pihan laitamille, missä hennosti ruskettunut, punaiset rusetit ruskeissa hiuksissaan omistava tyttö jutteli jollekkin ystävälleen. Samaan aikaan espanjalainen hänen edessään selitti jotakin, mitä Francis ei kuunnellut, nyökkäili vain ymmärtäväisesti. Mutta mitä tuli siihen, että jotakin oli ilmassa - ei suinkaan hänellä, vaikka hän sitä kovasti yritti suunnitella - vaan lähes kaikilla muilla. Hän oli kuluneen päivän aikana tehnyt muutamia huomioita.

Elizabeta ja Gilbert olivat taas hyvissä väleissä ja jokseenkin läheisimpiäkin vielä.

Kiku taisi seurustella Mein kanssa taas. Tai eiväthän he muuten olisi toisissaan niin tiiviisti, vai?

Lovino ja Antonio taisivat olla myös yhdessä, mutta mainittu italialainen ei sitä ainakaan näyttänyt. Antonio kyllä selitti tästä jatkuvasti. Ja niin oudolta kuin se kuulostikin, Ivan ja Tino olivat suorastaan pelottavan paljon yhdessä...

Ja sitten vielä Arthur ja Alfred. Miten ilma heidän ympärillään tuntui niin maagisen, kummallisen romanttiselta? Francis piti kyllä ilmiselvänä sitä, että kaksikko piti toisistaan, mutta mitä häneltä oli jäänyt välistä?

"Ja sitten- hei Francis, kuunteletko yhtään?" Antonio kysyi yhtäkkiä, ranskalaisen siirtäessä katseensa seychelliläisestä tytöstä ystävänsä silmiin.

"En", hän totesi hymyillen vilpittömästi.

"Ilkeää!" toinen tuhahti ja vei kädet lanteilleen, "Lovino hengailee Emman kanssa jossain, Gilbert on kai Elizabetan kanssa, etkä sinä saa sitä Chelleä ajatuksistasi!"

"Et sinäkään saa Lovinoa", Francis huomautti, siristellen silmiään, "mitä hän muuten Emman kanssa puuhaa?"

"Kopioi läksyjä... Ei kuulemma luottanut minun taitoihini..."

"Traagista."

Francis keskittyi jälleen Chellen stalkkaamiseen. Ei kun, ihailuun vähän kauempaa. Antonion tuima katse kuitenkin häiritsi tätä hieman, mutta hän teki parhaansa, jottei välittäisi siitä.

"Aiotko koskaan mennä puhumaan hänelle?" Antonio kysyi yllättäen.

"Mitä? Totta kai", Francis vastasi ja yritti kuulostaa itsevarmalta. Oikeasti häntä suorastaan pelotti mennä puhumaan Chellelle. Hän kuitenkin selittäisi jotakin ihan outoa, sitten tyttö pitäisi häntä täysin idioottina, sitten hän saisi unohtaa kaikki haaveensa ja luopua tunteistaan kokonaan. Tämä oli vallan ironista ajatellen sitä, että kyseessä oli Francis, joka yleensä uskalsi lähestyä ketä tahansa ihan kepeästi ja hallitsi nämä rakkausasiat.

Chellessä oli todellakin oltava jotain, jos hän sai ranskalaiseltamme noinkin pahasti jalat alta.

Antonio tirskahti. "Ja milloinkohan meinasit tehdä tämän?"

"Vaikka heti!" Francis sanoi ylpeilevä hymy huulillaan, "jos haluaisin."

"Mikset haluaisi?"

"Hän juttelee jollekulle, olisi huonojen käytöstapojen vastaista mennä keskeyttämään!"

"Mitä sinä tiedät käytöstavoista?"

"Todella paljon."

"Miksi sitten aina keskeyttelet kaikenlaisia keskusteluja?"

"Mitä tämä savustus on?"

"Savustus?" Antonio repesi nauramaan toisen sanavalinnalle, nojaten viereiseen seinään pysyäkseen pystyssä. Francis ei ymmärtänyt, mikä tässä oli niin hauskaa, mutta ei voinut muutakaan kuin nauraa ystävänsä mukana. Hulluilla on halvat huvit, kuten sanotaan. Ja heillä oli siitä monenlaista vedenpitävää näytettä.

"Luoja, kun te olette tyhmiä", keskeytti kärttyinen ääni naurunmetakan.

Antonio pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa, Franciksen vetäessä henkeä.

"Lovi!" espanjalainen hihkaisi ja heittäytyikin samantien halaamaan muutamaa läksykirjaa kantavaa punapäätä, "no, saitko kopioitua läksysi?"

"Joo. Mietin vain, että mistä Emma oli saanut tietää, että me-", Lovino aloitti, mutta keskeytti muistaessaan Franciksen läsnäolon, mulkaisten tätä jokseenkin pahasti. Hän veti Antonion paidankauluksesta hieman lähemmäs, jatkaen lausettaan kuiskaten tämän korvaan: "_että me o-olemme yhdessä?_"

Antonio naurahti ja kohautti olkiaan, "heh, taisin kertoa hänelle."

"_Idiootti, hän utelee kokoajan kaikkea typerää_", italialaisnuori murahti, "_ja kun hän on Elizabetan ystävä, kuvittele mitä tapahtuu, jos hän saa tietää!_"

"No se voi olla vähän huonompi juttu. Eikä sinun tarvitse kuiskata, kyllä Francis tietää", Antonio hymyili edelleen vilpittömällä tyylillään ja viittasi samaan tapaan hymyilevän ranskalaisen suuntaan, Lovinon värähtäessä ja kauhistuessa silminnähden suunnaatomasti. Hän antoi katseensa liikkua ystävysten välillä, lisäksi hän antoi koulukirjojensa livahtaa käsistään ja kopsahtaa maata vasten.

"_Sei completamente pazzo_?" hän kysyi hillitysti, vaikka se näyttikin erittäin vaikealta.

"Ai mitä?" Antonio siristi silmiään, kun ei ymmärtänyt mitä toinen sanoi.

"OLETKO SINÄ TÄYSIN SEKAISIN?" Lovino parkaisi, Franciksen poimiessa hänen koulukirjojaan maasta, ojentaen niitä sittemmin italialaiselle, joka päätyi hakkaamaan niillä vihreäsilmäistä espanjalaista päähän. Tämä kyllä vain nauroi, kun hänen poikaystävänsä sen sijaan vaikutti varsin ärtyneeltä.

"Ehdottomasti!" Antonio hihkaisi ja nappasi yhden kirjan Lovinolta, vähän niin kuin_ riisuisi_ toisen aseista. Ja tämä ajatus sai hänet virnistämään pelottavankin iloisesti.

Lovino ärähti ja näytti taas vaihteeksi tomaatilta punastuessaan. Hän kuitenkin hautasi pian kätensä kasvoihinsa, mutisten jotakin epäselvää. "Miksi sinun täytyy kertoa kaikille..."

"Täytyyhän minun vähän saaliillani kerskailla", Antonio selitti lukien oppikirjasta jotain, mihin ei oikeastaan kiinnittänyt huomiota, "ja en minä kaikille kerro, vain niille, jotka ovat läheisiä ja ansaitsevat tietää sen."

Francis tunsi itsensä liikuttuneeksi ystävänsä sanoista, mutta Lovino ei näyttänyt silti tyytyväiseltä. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut muuta, kuin huokaista, kohauttaen olkiaan.

"No jos se on kerta sinulle niin tärkeää", hän tuhahti. Antonio hihkaisi jotakin _"jes!"_-tapaista, kumartuen suukottamaan toisen otsaa. Lovino punastui, yrittäen välttää Franciksen kanssa katsekontaktia, tämän hymyillessä leveämmin kuin varmaan saisi.

"Niin mutta siis, Chelle", Antonio vaihtoi yllättäen aihetta, pörrötellen italialaisensa hiuksia samalla, "hän näyttää olevan tuolla nyt yksin, menisit."

"Mistä minä muka puhuisin?" Francis tuhahti, ilmiselvästi yrittäen karata aiheesta.

"Kyllähän sinä nyt keskustelun osaat aloittaa. Sano vaikka, että hänellä on kivat silmät tai jotain."

"Etkö tuon parempaa keksi?"

"Keksitkö itse?"

"Miksi väittelemme taas?"

Lovino katsoi ystävyksiä kulmat ironisesti koholla. "Sanon toistamiseen, te olette tyhmiä. Sinä ensinnäkin menet puhumaan hänelle hetkenä, jonka koet oikeaksi, etkä sinä", italialainen vilkaisi Antoniota, "painosta häntä siihen."

Kaksikko oli hiljaa. Francis loi ruskeahiuksiseen _"siinäs kuulit"_-katseen, tämän yrittäessä sisäistää asiaa.

"Mutta olen kyllä sitä mieltä, että voisit mennä jo", Lovino lisäsi, jolloin tuli Antonion vuoro katsoa ranskalaista ylpeilevästi, "mutta jos et mene niin se on sitten oma pulmasi."

"Julmaa", Francis kommentoi, näytellen sitä kuin hän olisi kylmissään, vaikka säähän olikin tässä ulkosalla koulun katoksen alla varsin lämmin varjoista huolimatta. Antonio naurahti, ja oli sanomassa jotain, muttei saanut sanottua mitään, kun kello soi välitunnin loppumisen merkiksi. Kolmikko vilkaisi toisiaan.

"Mitäs meillä on?"

"Matikkaa."

"Taas!"

"Matematiikan on oltava jokin vanha keskiaikainen kidutusmenetelmä."

Ja näiden sävelten tahdissa he alkoivat astella luokkaa kohti.

* * *

"... Sitten jouduin selittämään, että se on Gilbert, olemme olleet ystäviä lapsesta asti, mitä erikoista tässä nyt oli", Elizabeta selitti vieressä tarkkaan kuuntelevalle Emmalle, joka hymyili leveästi. Unkarilainen oli eilen kotiin päästyään joutunut selittämään _aivan samalla tavalla_ virnuileelle äidilleen, minkä takia sattui tulemaan pojan kyydillä kotiin. Elizabetaa hieman pelotti hänen parhaan ystävänsä ja äitinsä yhteinen piirre, mutta yritti olla huomioimatta sitä.

"Äitisi on mahtava", Emma kommentoi siristellen silmiään, "hän tuli kerran minua vastaan ja sanoi, että minulla on kivat kengät."

"Et ole tosissasi", toinen huokaisi, "anteeksi, hän on vähän sellainen..."

"Niin, eli mahtava. Et ole tullut kyllä äitiisi yhtään."

"Hei!"

Ystävykset istuivat koulun ruokalassa, eräässä nurkkapöydässä - ruokala oli yksi niistä harvoista paikoista, missä sai varmasti puhua rauhassa. Olihan siellä toki muitakin, mutta ei kukaan, jolla saattaisi olla aavistus siitä mistä he puhuivat.

"Eli, nyt pidät Gilbertistä?" Emma hymyili toiveikkaana, "oletko tullut järkiisi?"

"No, en osaa sanoa... Olen minä tainnut hänestä pitää kauankin huomaamattani sitä, tai siis...", Elizabeta yritti pukea tuntemuksiaan sanoiksi, "vähän sekavat on fiilikset nyt. Tuntuu tyhmältä noin vain vaihtaa ihastuksen kohdetta, siis, tiedäthän..."

"Aaa, ymmärrän", belgialainen huokaisi, vilkaisten ikkunasta ulos.

"Kenestä _sinä_ muuten pidät?"

Ja täten vaaleahiuksinen oli pudota tuoliltaan, heti kunhan oli saanut iskettyä päänsä melkein pöytään ja kolautettuaan nilkkansa pöydänjalkaan.

"En kenestäkään", Emma suoristi ryhtiään ja kutristi kulmiaan, "kai minä olisin kertonut, jos pitäisin?"

"Joo, mutta toisaalta voithan sinä hyvin jättää kertomattakin", Elizabeta virnisti, "etkö muka ihan oikeasti _kenestäkään_?"

"En."

"No voi itku."

Emma huokaisi, pudisteli päätään ja nousi, "meidän luokalla alkaa kevätjuhlan numeron harjoittelu ihan kohta, taidan mennä jo sinne."

Ovela tilanteesta karkaaminen, toisinsanottuna. Rusettipäinen ystävämme ei tainnutkaan olla niin vähä-älyinen, kuin antoi olettaa.

"Oh, niin muuten meilläkin... Kai", Elizabeta mutisi ja nousi myöskin tuoliltaan, "mitä te meinasitte esittää?"

"Muutaman kappaleen. Minä laulan yhdessä!" Emma hymyili ylpeästi, "muuten en teekkään siinä oikeastaan mitään."

"Harmi, osaat laulaa hyvin", unkarilainen huokaili, "tulen samaa matkaa."

"En nyt sanoisi", toinen hymähti, kaksikon astellessa ulos ruokalasta. He pysyivät pitkän matkaa sanomatta mitään, mutta lopulta Elizabetan oli rikottava hiljaisuus:

"Luulin, että pitäisit Antoniosta tai Lovinosta."

Miksi? Koska ajatus ei vain jättänyt häntä rauhaan. Emma puuskahti, jokseenkin kiusaantuneen oloisena, kutristaen nopeasti kulmiaan.

"Olen minä kyllä Antoniosta pitänyt", hän sanoi tavallista rauhallisemmalla äänellä, "mutta, no, tiedät kai miksen enää. Ei sillä, että olisin vihainen Lovinolle - olen iloinen heidän puolestaan."

He olivat juuri tulleet teatterin ovelle. Elizabeta seisahtui aloilleen, katsoen ystävätärtään jokseenkin yllättyneenä, silti vakavana ja samaan aikaan vähän surullisena. Samalla hän sääli toista - Emma vain hymyili, vaikka hänellä olisi ollut syytä surrakin. Se, että hän kykeni olemaan iloinen Lovinon ja Antonion puolesta niin kuin kaikki muutkin, saattoi olla hänelle hieman raskaampaa, mutta ei ollut.

"Mutta niin", hän lausahti ja kääntyi kannoillaan, jatkaen matkaansa, "onnea sen näytelmän kanssa!"

"Kiitos", Elizabeta mutisi, mutristaen suutaan. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, että Emmakin tietäisi, miltä tuntuu, kun joku ei tunne samalla tavalla, kuin itse. Hän kai tiesi, että Roderich ei tulisi vastaamaan unkarilaistytön tunteisiin ja yritti auttaa tämän tunteidensa yli. Elizabeta huokaisi.

_Mikä sääli_, hän ajatteli avatessaan teatterin oven ja astuessaan sisään.

* * *

Lähes kaikki olivat paikalla.

Elizabeta istui jännittyneenä vakiopaikallaan lavan reunalla, Gilbert ja Francis vierellään. Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano ja Ludwig olivat asettuneet penkkirivistön ensimmäiselle riville vasempaan reunaan, kun taas Mathias, Lukas, Berwald ja Emil istuivat oikeassa. Muutama tyhjä penkki kahden joukon välissä oli täynnä koululaukkuja ja -reppuja. Toisella rivillä istui Tino, Ivan, Eduard, Feliks ja Toris.

"Arthur, Alfred ja Kiku puuttuu", Elizabeta huomautti yhtäkkiä.

Samassa ovi aukeni, mainittujen britin ja amerikkalaisen astuessa huohottaen sisään. He olivat ilmeisesti taas hankkiutuneet jonkin sortin ongelmiin, ja käyttäneet perusmetodiaan karata tilanteesta - karkuunjuoksua. He istuivat toiselle riville sanomatta sanaakaan kenellekään, vaikka katseet pysyivätkin tiukasti heissä.

"No?" Francis kysyi yllättäen hiljaisuuteen, "tiedättekö mitään?"

"Ai mistä?" Alfred räpäytti silmiään.

"Emme", Arthur sanoi jo suoraan, vaikkei tiennyt edes mistä oli kyse.

"Näytelmä! Mitä Mei ja muut aikovat? Luopuvatko he kiltisti omastaan vai joudummeko vielä-", Elizabeta hermoili suunnilleen hiuksia päästään repien, mutta jälleen oven avautuminen keskeytti lauseen. Kiku asteli sisään harvinaisen pirteän näköisenä, räpäytellen silmiään.

"Anteeksi, olen vähän myöhässä", hän lausahti, heitti Felicianon ja muiden laukut eräältä penkiltä kuin ei mitään ja istuutui sitten siihen. Yleensä niin kohtelias japanilainen pudotteli nyt toisten tavaroita. Tälle on oltava hyvä syy, ja Francis tiesi mikä.

"Onhan se ymmärrettävää, sinulla on kuitenkin tyttöystävä ja kaikkea", hän virnisti.

"Joo, niin on", Kiku mutisi aatteissaan ja punastui jälkeenpäin tajuttuaan, että myönsi sen, "- tai siis-"

"Myöhäistä perua, _amigo_", Antonio naurahti, jolloin Elizabeta hyppäsi alas lavalta, käveli suoraan mustahiuksisen nuorukaisen eteen ja tarttui tätä olkapäästä. Japanilainen näytti hieman säikähtäneeltä, muttei sanonut mitään.

"Tiedätkö, miten näytelmämme käy? Mei on varmasti sanonut asiasta jotain! Ole niin kiltti, kerro, teen mitä vain, vaikka-", Elizabeta vikisi ja ravisteli toista hellästi olkapäistä.

"Älä nyt ihmeessä paljasta mitä kaikkea olisit valmis tekemään", Kiku keskeytti. Tämä asia ei näyttänyt aukenevan ihan kaikille, paitsi näille kahdelle. Heillä kun näytti olevan välillä kummallisia sisäpiirinvitsejä. "Mei sanoi, että voimme tehdä näytelmämme ihan huoletta. Hänellä on kuulemma parempi idea heidän luokkansa numeroon. Ja kuvittelitko, että salaisin sen teiltä?"

Elizabeta räpäytti silmiään. Hän oli kuullut oikein. Sillä hetkellä maailma näytti niinkin mahtavalta, kiltiltä, ei lainkaan julmalta paikalta, joka saattaisi ollakin pannukakun muotoinen, kirsikoilla ja kermavaahdolla koristeltu, erittäin hyvän makuinen, ja vielä syömiskelpoinenkin - ja nämä kauniit ajatukset nostivat pienet kyyneleet unkarilaisen silmiin.

"Olen niin iloinen, että ihan itken", hän nauroi samalla, kun pyyhki silmiään. Tosin tajutessaan, että oli juuri verrannut maailmaa hyvänmakuiseen pannukakkuun, joka olisi syötävissä, tilanteesta meni koskettavuus. Francis loikkasi myös alas lavalta.

"Ja nämä kyyneleet osoittivat, että tämä nuori neitokainen ottaa tämän vakavissaan", hän myhäili ja liu'utti kätensä Elizabetan olkapäälle, "eiköhän mekin oteta ja ryhdytä harjoittelemaan, meillä ei ole loputtomiin aikaa kuitenkaan."

Sen sanottuaan hän kääntyi ja käänsi samalla Elizabetankin, tönäisten tätä pain Gilbertiä, ranskalaisen liukkiessa jo muualle, kuin hän olisi suunnitellut koko jutun. Unkarilaistyttö ehti pysähtyä juuri muutaman sentin päähän albiinonuorukaisesta. He vaihtoivat hämmentyneet katseet. Elizabeta virnisti, kopauttaen saksalaista hellästi nyrkillä olkapäähän, kavutessaan takaisin lavalle.

Gilbert katseli hetken toisen tekemisiä, kun yllättäen Ivan asetti kätensä hänen olalleen.

"Kiva, kun sovitte riitanne", hän hymyili seesteisesti, "olet varmaan aika iloinen?"

Albiino värähti ja katsoi varovasti pidempää nuorta. Tino ja Eduard seisoivat jossain taaempana, silti huomattavasti Ivanin mukana. He olivat vähän kuin se kolmen hengen koulukiusaajajengi, joka löytyy jokaisen ala-asteen välitunneilta, ja joka piinaa sitä samaa oppilasta päivästä toiseen. Ivan heidän pomonaan, Tino ja Eduard hänen uskollisina kätyreinään. Tämä asetelma hymyilytti Gilbertiä niin, että hän sai käyttää kaikkia kasvojensa lihaksia, ettei vain antanut huuliensa kaartua.

"Joo, olen, todella", hän mutisi, nykäisten olkapäänsä venäläisen otteesta, ja asteli sitä mukaa kauemmas. Ivan kallisti päätään.

Tino huokaisi mahdollisimman hiljaa ja tuijotti sivusilmällä harjoittelevaa Lukasta ja Mathiasta. Emil ja Berwald katselivat heidän harjoitteluaan ja vahtivat samalla käsikirjoituksesta, että vuorosanat menivät oikein. Heillä näytti olevan hauskaa. Hän vilkaisi Ivania. Hänet täytti sekava tunne, josta hän ei ollut vieläkään varma - ja oli kiireessä mennyt nimeämään sen rakkaudeksi.

Nyt hänen täytyi miettiä, katuako tätä vai ei.

Eduard oli kadonnut suunnittelemaan tehosteita Kikun kanssa, mikä jätti jäljelle vain Ivanin ja Tinon. He eivät sanoneet mitään, perääntyivät vain muutaman askeleen istahtaakseen penkeille ja katselivat muiden menoa lavalla.

"Pyh, ihan tylsää", Feliks marmatti ja vaihtoi painoaan jalalta toiselle, "Gilbert sai prinssin roolin, vaikka minä olisin ollu totaalisen paljon parempi siihen. Ihan varmasti!"

Toris yritti olla välittämättä ystävästään, vaikka tätä sivukorvalla kuuntelikin, tiedostamatta kuitenkaan tarkkaan tämän sanomisia - seuraten vain käsikirjoituksen menoa. Puolalainen kuitenkin jatkoi:

"Ei siis sillä, että tääkään rooli mikään huono olis, mutta kuvittele nyt, minä prinssinä. Totaalisen siistiä, sanoisinko!"

Ei vieläkään vastausta.

"Tai sitten prinsessa! Hitto, miksen niinku hakenut siihen!"

"Minulle olet prinsessa, olit siinä roolissa tai et", Toris mutisi ajatuksiaan ääneen samalla, kun käänsi käsikirjoituksen sivua. Feliks jäätyi paikoilleen.

"Olisin vai?" hän hymisi hykerrellen paikallaan ja hymyillen ujosti, tuijottaen kenkiään.

"Joo", ruskeahiuksinen nyökytti.

"Ja sinä olisit sitten prinssi, eiks nii?"

"Joo... Anteeksi, mitä sanoit?" Toris nosti katseensa viimein kässäristä, tuijottaen vihreillä silmillään vaaleahiuksisen ystävänsä vastaavia, puhtaasti hämmentyneenä, "en oikein kuunnellut."

Feliks puuskahti ja mutristi suutaan, pyöräyttäen silmiään, "en sitten niin _yhtään_ mitään!"

Liettualainen kutristi kulmiaan, kallistaen päätään ja pohtien samalla, mitä teki väärin. Hän ei kuitenkaan jaksanut miettiä asiaa kauaa, kun tulikin heidän vuoronsa astua kohtaukseen mukaan. Samaan aikaan hieman edempänä Gilbert, Lukas ja Mathias, katselivat näytelmän menoa myöskin. Elizabeta oli luopunut tavasta harjoitella montaa kohtausta yhtä aikaa, mutta jostain syystä niitä ei käyty nyt järjestyksessä.

Tämän takia äsken mainittu kolmikko sai odottaa hetkeään astua takaisin lavalle, ei tosin hirveän maltillisesti.

"Lukas, Lukas, Lukas!" Mathias toitotti rakkaan norjalaisystävänsä nimeä, "et kyllä ikinä usko, mutta eilen-"

"Lukas sitä, Lukas tätä", Gilbert keskeytti ja nauroi pitkästä aikaa jokseenkin räväkämmin, joka toi hänen itserakkaampaa puoltaan enemmän esiin, "Lukaksenhan pitäisi olla minun prinsessani, olenhan prinssi."

Orvokinsiniset silmät omaava värähti, kun saksalainen pamautti kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Mathias tuhahti hieman loukkaantuneen oloisesti, vieden kätensä puuskaan.

"Et ole tainnut lukea kässäriä kauhean tarkkaan? Prinsessahan ei rakasta prinssiään takaisin", hän sanoi vääntäen ääneensä väkisin pienen ivan sävähdyksen.

"Itseasiassa en ole lukenut kässäriä kertaakaan kokonaan", Gilbert myönsi jollain tavalla häpeävän oloisena, mutta antoi samalla olettaa, ettei hän käsikirjoitusta tule lukemaankaan.

"No niin", Mathias hymähti, tarttui Lukasta ranteesta ja vetäisi nyt itseään päin, "minun prinsessa."

"Minun on todella vaikea sanoa puhutteko nyt oikeilla vai roolihahmojenne tunteilla...", Elizabeta keskeytti heidän keskustelunsa yllättäen, lievästi hämmentyneen näköisenä. Tosin se saattoi olla pelkkä naamio sille, että sisimmässään hän hihkui ilosta, kuten oikeaoppisen fanitytön kuuluukin.

Mathias ja Lukas punastuivat, mutta Gilbert ei reagoinut sen kummemmin.

"Roolihahmojen, tietty", hän sanoi ja hymyili herttaisesti unkarilaiselle.

"Aivan, niin juuri", pörröpäinen tanskalaisemme yhtyi mielipiteeseen, nyökkäillen hätiköidysti.

"Jaha", Elizabeta hymähti, "otetaan tämä kolmas kohtaus. Ja Gilbert, lue se käsikirjoitus. Ihan oikeasti. Mielellään nyt heti."

"Joo, toki", albiinonuori sanoi säpsähtäen, saaden Mathiakselta ja Lukakselta jokseenkin vihjailevat katseet: _Kyllähän sitä nyt luetaan, kun Elizabeta pyytää_. Gilbert kuitenkin sivuutti ne huomiostaan, jonka kiinnittikin nyt niihin käsikirjoituksen kohtiin, joita ei ollut vielä lukenut.

Tämä kohtaus oli lyhyt, niin sanotusti välikohtaus, jossa Olivia ja Alexander hyvästelisivät toisensa väliaikaisesti, kunnes pääsisivät tapaamaan uudestaan. Sen jälkeen verhot vedettäisiin hetkeksi kiinni ja lavasteet vaihdettaisiin. Tämä taisi olla yksi helpoimmista kohtauksista, sillä siinä oli vain muutama vuorosana ja näyttelijäpari osasi sen jo nyt ulkoa huolimatta vähäisistä harjoittelukerroista.

"Muistakaa muuten puhua kovalla äänellä ja selvästi, älkääkä kääntykö selin yleisöön päin", Elizabeta muistutti, "meillä ei taida olla mitään mikkejä, ja toisaalta sellaiset pilaisivat puvustuksen ihan kokonaan."

Lukas huokaisi raskaasti, "miten puhun kuin prinsessa ja samaan aikaan vielä kovalla äänellä?"

"Opetellaan sitä myöhemmin", unkarilainen lausahti, vaikkei tosiassa oikein kuunnellutkaan mitä toinen sanoi, "odottakaapa muuten hetki."

Hän ryhtyi selaamaan näytelmävihkoaan. Rauhallinen, tyyni ja muutenkin iloinen ilme valui hänen kasvoiltaan jättäen jälkeensä ärsyyntyneet ja stressaantuneet kasvot, jotka puhkuivat huolta suuntaan jos toiseen.

"Meillä on ensiviikon keskiviikkona luokkaretki. Olemme siellä yötä. Sen jälkeen meillä on suunnilleen viikko harjoitella", hän sanoi kolkosti, "nyt on torstai. Eli meillä on viikko ja muutama päivä aikaa tämän treenaamiseen, enkä minä ole vielä täysin tyytyväinen kokonaisuuteenkaan. Lisäksi, meillä ei ole lavasteita tehtynä!"

"Onhan meillä silti aikaa. Voimme tehdä lavasteet ensiviikon alussa", Ludwig kertoili rauhallisesti, ei lainkaan hätääntyneesti, toisin kuin Elizabeta, joka puri alahuultaan, "sitten on luokkaretki. Ja sitten vielä viikko, sitten se kevätjuhla. Hyvin me ehdimme."

"Emme ehdi! Jotkut kohdat ovat vielä ihan auki", tyttö pureskeli nyt alahuulensa sijaan kynsiään - mitä hän ei yleensä tehnyt, mutta pahat tavat puhkeavat aina silloin tällöin, "eikä meillä ole aikaa nytkään enää!"

"Älä stressaa!" Gilbert kannusti, "kyllä me pärjätään! Mitä tapahtui sille maailman parhaalle ohjaajalle, hmm?"

Elizabeta katsoi saksalaista hetken ilmeettömänä. Sitten hän katsoi muihin, jotka hymyilivät myös kannustavasti.

"Ei tässä mikään mene pieleen", Francis hymyili ja iski silmäänsä, "voidaanhan me luokkaretkelläkin jotain vapaata aikaa uhrata harjoittelulle!"

"Niin, ja jos näyttelijät opettelevat vuorosanojaan vaikka kotonaan, he osaavat sentään ne", Feliciano virnisti ja nyökytti päätään vakavanoloisena. Kaikki näyttivät olevan samaa mieltä hänen, Gilbertin ja Franciksen kanssa. Niin, onhan heillä vielä aikaa vaikka kuinka.

"No joo", Elizabeta hymyili ja laski vähän katsettaan, "ehkä viikko kuulosti vain niin lyhyeltä ajalta, kun sen puki sanoiksi."

"Sellaista sattuu!"

Näytelmäryhmä taisi olla kerrankin jostain yhtä mieltä. Jos he saivat kerran ensiksi taistella näytelmänsä puolesta, niin kukapa siitä luopuisi? Sitä paitsi, se merkitsi Elizabetalle nyt kaksinkerroin enemmän. Heillä oli loistavia ihmisiä tekemässä vähän juoneltaan ontuvaa näytelmää, mutta ainakin tällä asenteella siitä tulisi menestys.

... Jos ei muuten, niin väkisin.

* * *

Kirjoitin tämän kiireessä loppuun, enkä tarkistanut kaikkia kirjoitusvirheitäkään, joten niitä kai on ja jos on, niin anteeksi. x'D Tekstin laatukin on vähän mitä on, mutta tässäpä tämä! Tuo tuleva luokkaretki ei ole niinkään tärkeä itse näytelmäprojektin osalta, vaan se on pyhitetty kokonaan hahmojen suhteille. Sitä innolla odottaen. 8D

SpaBel, SpaBel! Se ja Spamano ovat minulle parituksia, joista pidän yhtä paljon, mutta valitsin Spamanon tähän sen takia, koska Emman piti aluksi olla vain random sivuhahmo. Älkää pelätkö, hän ei tule Spamanon tielle millään lailla - halusin vain hänenkin hahmolleen pientä syvyyttä. :3

PrusHun-kauden rinnalle tulee pian SuFinRus-kausi! Ja LietPol-vinkkejä on siellä täällä, mutta siitäkin tulee vielä jotain. C: Hihihihii.

Rakastan joka ikistä kommenttia, kiitos niistä! Ja nyt kohti seuraavaa lukua, ja sen yli~


	22. Muovikukkia

"Läksynkuulustelu. Gilbert!"

"Tarina alkaa, kun Olivia on menossa Alexanderin luo, isä ja kihlattu tulee keskeyttämään, Olivia pääsee kuitenkin matkoihinsa, viettää päivän Alexanderin kanssa, palaa takaisin, riitelee isänsä kanssa, isä hermostuu ja raivoaa sotilailleen, käskee heidän etsiä Alexander ja tehdä hänestä silppua-", Gilber veti henkeä, "ja sitten kun soturit etsii Alexanderia, Olivia on saanut kuulla isänsä aikeista ja yrittää piilottaa rakastaan, ja samalla kääntää isänsä päätä, mutta ei onnistu. Onko kaikki oikein tähän mennessä?"

"On", Elizabeta nyökkäsi, "jännästi käytät samoja termejä, jotka mainitaan kässärissä..."

"Ai kuten _"silputa"_? Ja sehän piti opetella ulkoa!"

"No se on omakeksimäsi... Jatka."

"Joo, eli sitten kun isäpappa ei suostu, Olivia tekee lopulta sen mitä on uhannut - karkaa Alexanderin kanssa ja kertoo siinä samalla kihlatulleenkin koko jutun, siinä toivossa, ettei tämä enää tahtoisi hänen kanssaan naimisiin. No, Olivia ja Alexander karkaa, mutta ei ehdi kauhean pitkälle, kun ne otetaankin jo kiinni."

Lukas punastui hitusen, kun muisti, että tässä kohtaa tarinaa olisi se suudelma. Elizabetakin virnisti, kopauttaen ohimennen Mathiasta olkapäähän, joka heräsi aatteistaan kohottaen kysyvästi kulmiaan.

Gilbert muisteli hetken, "ja sitten kihlattu kuitenkin tahtoo kuitenkin vielä Olivian vaimokseen ihan piruuttaan, isä julistaa häiden olevan heti huomenna, ja samaan aikaan on Alexanderin _silppuaminen_. Olivian ongelmaksi jää vain se, miten hän karkaa omista häistään ja pelastaa sen, jota todella rakastaa!"

Mahtipontisen lopetuksen jälkeen jäi vain hiljaisuus, jota rikkoi Felicianon vaisu taputus.

"Ei se enää ole niin huono, kuin oli aluksi", Arthur hymähti hymyillen.

"Kiitos!" unkarilaisneitokaisemme kiitti imarreltuna, "vaikka pääpiirteissään se on sama kuin aluksi, koitin tehdä kohtauksista omaperäisempiä."

"Sanottaisiinko, että se lopun kohtaus on... tuota, mielenkiintoinen...", Mathias sanoi varokaisesti raapiessaan niskaansa, "harjoitellaanko me muuten tänään?"

"Totta kai!" Elizabeta hihkaisi ja viittoi kaikkia lavalla olijoita loikkaamaan alas, paitsi Lovinoa, "nyt käydään nämä järjestyksessä! Eli siis, kertoja."

Lovino huokaisi raskaasti ja rypisteli käsikirjoituksensa kanssa hetken, selvitti nopeasti kurkkuaan ja alkoi lukea. Jollain tavalla hän sai äänensä tarpeeksi salamyhkäiseksi niin, että hän sopi kertojaksi loistavasti. Tämän jälkeen hän astui syrjään, ja ensimmäinen kohtaus käytiin. Francis, Lukas ja Gilbert osasivat kohtauksen jo melko hyvin, mutta eivät saaneet siihen vielä oikealla tavalla tunnelmaa. Tai sitten se johtui lavastuksen ja muiden vaikuttavien tekijöiden puuttumiseen. Vaikea sanoa.

"En pidä tästä nyt yhtään", Francis mutisi itsekseen, Lukaksen läpsiessä Mathiasta silmille lavalla ja Elizabetan raivotessa heille paraikaa. Gilbert, joka ei aluksi edes kuunnellut, heräsi vasta muutaman pitkän sekunnin päästä ja tuijotti ystäväänsä kysyvästi kulmat koholla.

"Mitä sanoit?"

"Entäpä jos Chellellä on jo joku? Entä jos en ikinä uskalla sanoa hänelle sanaakaan? Entä, jos hän pitää minua täysipäiväisenä _idioottina_?", ranskalainen mutisi huolestuneena ja hieroi leukaansa.

"En usko", Gilbert tokaisi, "hän vaikuttaa sellaiselta, joka roikkuisi poikaystävässään kokoajan, jos hänellä sellainen olisi."

"Ei minusta vaan..."

"Lisäksi, kyllähän sinä uskaltaisit hänelle puhua, mutta epäilen, että pelkäät jonkun ymmärtävän sen väärin. Tai siis, ettei joku pahoita mieltään... Sitä on vaikea selittää."

Saksalainen huomasi, kuinka Francis vilkaisi nopeasti erään amerikkalaisen kanssa juttelevaa vihreäsilmäistä vaaleaverikköä, joka ei kuitenkaan huomannut katsetta, vaan keskittyi johonkin aivan muuhun.

"En usko", Francis totesi räpytellen silmiään. Gilbert epäili, että toinen valehteli, mutta oli osittain oikeassa. Hän oli tietoinen siitä, että sinisilmä oli joskus korviaan myöten ihastunut Arthuriin, ja saanut myös vastakaikua tunteilleen, mutta ne olivat jääneet riitelyn jalkoihin. Toisaalta, he olivat omalla tavallaan niin läheiset ystävät, että se kaikki olisi saattanut pilata sen. Eikä Francis ollut mustasukkainenkaan, vaan pidemminkin kannustanut Arthuria ja Alfredia kohtaamaan toisensa muina kuin pelkkinä ystävinä. Ehkä hän tahtoi vain Arthurin olevan iloinen, tai jotain...

Gilbert ymmärsi myös sen, ettei saanut epäilyistään itsekään selvää. Ehkäpä Franciksen kannattaisi miettiä asiaa ihan itse, ennen kuin hän menee ja pilaa kaiken.

"Tuota, sinun pitäisi kai kysyä Antoniolta", hän sanoi punertavat silmät vähän sirillään, "hän hallitsee nämä rakkausasiat. Kuten näkyy."

He vilkaisivat Antoniota, joka näytelmäharjoituksia seuratessaan onnistui kuin onnistuikin kiepauttamaan kätensä Lovinon olkapäälle ilman, että italialainen hermostuisi tästä. Luuli kai, ettei kukaan huomaisi.

Francis naurahti kuivasti, "ja yleensä se olen minä, joka neuvoo teitä."

"Maailma muuttuu, ystäväiseni."

"Gilbert!" Elizabeta huudahti vähän kauempaa, "kun osaat sen kässärin kerta niin hyvin ulkoa, niin tiedätkö mitä tässä pitäisi nyt tapahtua?"

Mainittu albiinonuorukainen kutristi kulmiaan, "älä vain sano, ettet itse muista!"

"No kun hukkasin oman kässärini jonnekkin..."

Lyhyen huokaisun jälkeen Gilbert tyytyi menemään tytön avuksi, jättäen Franciksen vain katsomaan kauempaa. Hän vilkaisi Arthurin ja Alfredin suuntaan pieni virne huulilla, hymähtäen. Niin, maailma muuttuu.

* * *

_Muutama päivä myöhemmin..._

Ivan kantoi käsissään raskasta laatikkoa, joka piti sisällään lähinnä täyttä roinaa, mitä koulun varastosta oli löytynyt. He olivat alkaneet tehdä lavastusta. Osa ryhmästä oli laitettu hakemaan kaikenlaista materiaalia - puuta ja sen sellaista, jos he joutuisivat rakentamaan jotain pientä. Onneksi näyttämön varastosta löytyi pieni pöytä ja muutama tuoli, jota he voivat käyttää, lisäksi Elizabeta oli ajatellut kuulemma jotain telinettä, johon voitaisiin kiinittää jonkinlainen tausta - kangas, johon vaikka maalattaisiin maisemaa.

Se oli itseasiassa hyvä idea, eikä lainkaan liian vaikea toteuttaa, joten jotkut olivat sitten tekemässä sitä. Ne, jotka olivat jääneet näistä töistä paitsi, saivat tällaisia pikku hommia. Kuten pienten yksityiskohtien etsintää. Ivan oli löytänyt varastosta pieniä koristeita, kuten vaikka muovisia kukkia ja sen sellaista. Niistä tulisi olemaan taatusti hyötyä.

Hän ei kuitenkaan keskittynyt niinkään tähän, vaan ajatteli jotain aivan muuta. Tino on ollut viimeaikoina kummallinen. Heidän ystävyytensä saavuttaessa niin sanotusti uuden tason, suomalainen on ollut epäileväinen ja jokseenkin kaukainen, vaikkakin hienotunteinen. Ivan tiesi, että tämä kaipaa Berwaldia, muttei oikeastaan tiennyt mitä ajatella siitä. Se ei oikeastaan harmittanut häntä - pidemminkin se, että Tino edelleen tuhlasi aikaa hänen kanssaan. Jos hän kerta tahtoo Berwaldin, mitä hän oikein säheltää Ivanin kanssa?

Tietenkin Tino halusi olla satuttamatta ketään, mutta Ivan ei oikeastaan ottaisi pahakseen rehellisyyttä. Itselleen valehteleminen on sellaista, mitä ei siedä katsominen. Mutta ei hän halunnut olla Tinolle vihainenkaan tai painostaa häntä mihinkään. Hän älyää sen sitten ajallaan. Toki se tulee kirpaisemaan vähän, mutta-

Yllättäen Ivan tunsikin jonkun nykäisevän häntä paidanhelmasta. Hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa yli, ja kuinka ollakaan, sai naamalleen kimpullisen tekokukkia.

"Pudotit nämä", nuoren miehen ääni sanoi jokseenkin kiukkuisena.

Ivan siristi silmiään kukkasten takaa ja otti ne toiseen käteensä, sujauttaen ne takaisin laatikkoon. Olipa toinen lyhyt... Ja pieni. Ja hassun näköinen, kun oli noin ärtyneen oloinen. Hetkinen! Tämähän oli se tyyppi jalkapallopelistä, se, joka oli syöttänyt pallon hänen ranteeseensa erittäin kipeästi.

"A-ai, kiitos", Ivan älysi kiittää, ettei vaikuta ihan typerältä, kun tuijotti toista.

"Ole varovaisempi jatkossa, aru", tämä hymähti yllättäen paljon rauhallisempana ja tyyninpänä - astellenkin sitten ohi. Sitä ennen hän kuitenkin katsahti venäläistä silmiin, kuin olisi painanut tätä mieleensä. Ivan jäi hämmentyneenä paikalleen. Tuohan oli... Aru... _Aruaruaru_... Miten se nimi ei nyt tule mieleen?

Hän päätti jatkaa matkaansa, tarkkailen pudottamiaan muovikukkia pohtiva ilme kasvoillaan. Taisivat esittää ruusuja. Vaaleanpunaisia ruusuja. Ivan laski hajamielisenä katseensa, kun työnsi teatterin oven auki. Miten hän ei osaa lopettaa sen nimen muistelua?

* * *

Lukas piirsi eri lavasteiden pohjapiirroksia ylös. Tai no, piirroksia, jotka näyttivät, mille paikalle mitäkin laitetaan. Hän oli vähän väsynyt - viikonloppu oli kulunut lähinnä valvomiseen, ihan vain kun ei sattunut saamaan unenpäästä kiinni ja siinähän se unirytmi sitten menikin kertaheitolla sekaisin. Ja nyt, maanantai oli ollut yhtä tuskaa. Norjalainen piti päättäväisesti silmiään auki, muttei voinut estää haukotusta, jonka hän peitti nopeasti kädellään.

"Väsyttääkö?" Mathias hymähti ja istahti yllättäen ystävänsä viereen lavan reunalle. Hänellä oli kädessään vasara, sen jäljiltä, kun oli tehnyt niitä telineitä lavasteita varten, ja hän pyöritteli sitä kepeästi käsissään.

"Varo vähän sen kanssa", Lukas totesi, "ja kyllä, kieltämättä. Kysyit samaa jo aamulla, ja lisäksi sen jälkeenkin muutaman kerran, ennen tätä."

"Joo, mutta kun olen huolissani", tanskalaisnuori totesi viattomasti, "sinä vahdit minua aina, nyt minä pidän huolta sinusta."

"Oikeastaan satun avuksesi, kun olen aina lähimpänä", Lukas korjasi kutristaen kulmiaan, "ja kiitos, mutta ei kiitos, pärjäilen ihan hyvin itsekin."

Mathias naurahti pehmeästi, "olen silti huolissani."

He tuijottivat toisiaan hetken, täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Siitä ei ehtinyt kehittyä mitään hirveän merkittävää, kun pörröpäämme onnistui kuin onnistuikin pudottamaan sen vasaran nyt varpailleen.

"Auts!" hän inahti ja mutisi muutaman kirosanan tanskaksi perään, purren alahuultaan.

Lukas tunsi pienen vahingoniloisuuden ilmenevän kasvoillaan hymyn muodossa, "pitihän se arvata."

"Hei, tuo on ilkeää!"

"Mathias, ojentaisitko sen vasaran tänne?" Ludwigin ääni kysyi vähän sivumpaa, mikä herätti tanskalaisen huomion siksi aikaa, että hän sai ojennettua toiselle tämän pyytämän työkalun. Sitten hän palasi takaisin Lukakseen, jonka virne oli jo hyytynyt.

"Sinulla on hymykuopat. Aika pienet tosin."

Lukas kohotti toista kulmaansa. Mistähän nyt tulee?

"On vai?" hän mutisi, yrittäen nyt vastaiskuksi etsiä ystävänsä kasvoilta jotakin silmiinpistävää - mutta ei jostain syystä pystynyt poimimaan juuri nyt mitään yksityiskohtia näkemästään. Siispä hän päätyi vain välttelemään Mathiaksen intensiivistä katsetta.

"Olet oikeastaan ihan prinsessan näköinen."

"Tuo ei nosta miehistä itsetuntoani kauheasti", Lukas mutisi, "ihan vain tiedoksesi."

"Ei, ei, tarkoitin, että olet sopiva rooliisi! Kyllä sinut mieheksi tunnistaa, mutta minulle olet prinsessa."

"No niin, no niin, lopettakaapa se toisillenne flirttailu", puuttui jälleen uusi ääni keskusteluun, tälläkertaa sen kuuluen Emilille, "kaikki muut täällä tekee hommia, tsiisus."

Lukas tunsi itsensä yllättäen todella typeräksi ja punastuikin vähän. _Flirttailu?_ Luoja, sitähän se taisi olla. Jotenkin se tuntui niin typerältä, istuihan hänen edessään hänen paras ystävänsä, johon hän oli tosin harvinaisen syvästi ihastunut, eikä hänellä ollut hajuakaan mitä Mathias sitten häntä kohtaan tunsi. Voi olla, että hän puhui hänelle pelkkänä ystävänä, mutta sai sen vain kuulostamaan niin ... sellaiselta. Pilaiko hän Lukaksen kanssa?

Lisäksi, olihan se noloa, kun pikkuveli yllättää sinut tällaisestä tilanteesta.

"Mm...", norjalainen mutisi ja ryhtyi jatkoi piirtämistään.

"Oh, tosiaan!", Mathias sanoi ja pinkaisi pystyyn, "minunhan pitikin tehdä muutama juttu tuolla."

"Niin!" Emil murahti syyttävästi, melkeinpä sohien jo toista matkoihinsa, "ala painua siitä."

"Joo!" tanskalainen hihkaisi ja tallusteli jo muualle - pörröttäen punasävyiset silmät omaavan nuorukaisen hiuksia mennessään. Emil punehtui silkasta kiukusta, mutta sai kasvonsa nopeasti peruslukemille, kyykistyen veljensä viereen. He eivät sanoneet hetkeen mitään.

"Kiitos", Lukas mutisi hiljaa, "en olisi osannut vastata tuohon järkevästi."

"Ole hyvä", nuorempi hymähti.

Lukas ei kyllä saanut asiaa pois mielestään - mitä Mathias aikoi? Mitä hän ajatteli? Tunsiko hän samoin? Hirveän vaikea sanoa. Mathiashan oli aina ollut vähän tuollainen. Lähestyi niin rohkeasti, mutta silti ihan vain ystävänä. Lukas tunsi masentuvansa vähän.

Juuri tämän takia hän vain toivoi, ettei olisi ikinä, koskaan, ihastunutkaan.

Siitä koitui vain päänvaivaa. Ja väsymystä.

* * *

HAHA! Vuoden 2012 ensimmäinen luku. x'D Anteeksi taas yksi hirveän pitkä päivittämisväli - writeblock iski, ja lisäksi tutustuin niin moneen uuteen fandomiin, että keskityin hetkeksi vain niihin. Toisinsanoen, pääni oli hetken täynnä pelkästään _Sherlock_ia, _Portal_ia ja _Amnesia: The Dark Descent_iä, mutta sain viimein Hetalia-innostukseni takaisin. :3

Mutta tässäpä tämä luku. Anteeksi, vähän lyhyt... Eikä pitänyt sisällään oikeastaan muuta, kuin selostuksen näytelmästä, viittauksia sinne sun tänne, ja Dennoria. Jotkut on ehkä ottaneet merkille tuon _prinsessa ja prinssi_-tekniikan. 8'D Dennor-suhteessa tuo sama on ollut esillä jo, ja sitten viimeluvun LietPol-kohtaus oli myös samaa kuviota. Ja voi kyllä, teen sitä tahallani. xD Sille on päämäärä!

Niin ja mitäs vielä... pahoitteluni tapahtumien vähyydestä jälleen. Seuraava luku on ehkä sitten jotain merkittävämpää. Ja kiitos kommenteista! :D


End file.
